Bittersweet Partings
by catbaker
Summary: The jewel is complete. The battle over. But there are loose ends to be tied....or severed. Can Inuyasha and Kagome find the way? Or will their past finally catch up to them? Plot has changed a bit, so plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Longing

**Ok here we go...My first fanfic...wrote this before I watched the rest of the anime..bear that in mind as you read..Don't be shy, tell me what you think. I'm a big girl, I can take it! Please read and review...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer...Unfortunately..I am not Rumiko Takahashi in disguise, so Inuyasha, not one delectiable piece of him, belongs to me...sigh**

**Chapter One: Longing**

**Laying in her bed, Kagome sighs. _"I should go back, but Inuyasha asked me to wait until he comes for me."_ She closes her eyes, then sits up. _"It's been four days since he made that promise, and he still hasn't come for me!"_ Rising, she gathers her books and prepares toleave for school. She picks up the small, red pouch and removes the Shikon no Tama. A small smile plays across her lips as she remembers the last words that she and Inuyasha shared before parting...**

**"Please, Inuyasha! Don't send me away!"**

**"Kagome.." A saddness filled his golden amber eyes, "..take the Shikon no Tama and return to your era."**

**"But I want to stay here..with you!" Kagome was desperate. Something didn't feel right. He was hiding something from her.**

**"As long as it is with you, in your time, I know it will be safe. And so will you. Wait there until I return for you."**

**"But..."**

**"No, Kagome - don't argue with me. I must.." Inuyasha closed his eyes, sighed, then continued, "I need to know that you are safe," he whispered. Lifting a hand towards her, he gently stroked her face. "I will return for you. I promise." **

**Inuyasha brought her close and held her tightly to him. A warm breeze wrapped them gently in it's embrace, while the shade of the Sacred Tree protected them in it's sturdy limbs from the outside world. A single tear escaped Kagome's eye and ran a dewy trail down her cheek until it met his cheek.**

**"Don't cry, Kagome... I can't handle it when you cry. It breaks my heart." Gently, he removed the tear with a kiss.**

**"Then don't make me leave you. That breaks _my_ heart." Kagome withdrew from his arms and sat back against the trunk of the tree, looking out into the forest. "Inuyasha, the only place that I feel safe is with you. That's where I want to be...where I _need_ to be!" She hung her head and whispered, "Always."**

**"Kagome, don't you think I feel the same way?" Frustrated, Inuyasha forced her to look at him. "It's just not possible. Our worlds, they cannot exist together. They are too different. You have a family, a life in your time. I can't expect you to give that up. And there is just no place for a half demon like me there." Again, that strange saddness came to his eyes. "And this era is just too dangerous for you. So please, Kagome, take the jewel and return home. I will come for you." He pulled Kagome to her feet, then jumped to the ground with her.**

**"Ok, Inuyasha. I'll go home." She still felt uneasy, but there was no point arguing. Kagome took his hand and together they walked through the forest in silence, each lost in thier own thoughts. When they reached the Bone Eater's Well, she turned to Inuyasha. Kagome lept into his outstretched arms and clung to him as though her very life depended on him. "I love you, Inuyasha!" she cried. "Promise me one more time that you will come to me."**

**Inuyasha held her more tightly to him, feeling their heartbeats merge into a singular beat. "Kagome," he whispered into her ear, "I promise. I can't live for very long without my heart." He kissed her then, savoring the feel of her lips, feather soft against his...her breath, caressing his cheek, the summer breeze, warm and subtle against his skin. The salt of her tears. "No more tears, Kagome. Go now...and wait for me."**

**Kagome mustered a brave, if watery, smile for him. "I'll wait for you, Inuyasha. I'll wait forever." Kagome gathered her pack and placed it over her shoulders. She sat on the ledge of the well and swung her legs over the side. Looking back at Inuyasha, hoping it wasn't for the last time, she smiled. "But you better come back for me soon!" Then she slipped into the well, and back to her own time...**

**Kagome placed the jewel back into the pouch, then put it in her pack. "Please come back for me soon, Inuyasha," she whispered. Kagome gathered her pack and went downstairs to join her family for breakfast.**

**"Good morning Kagome!" Sota greeted her. "I can't believe you're still here. This is the longest you've ever been home in months."**

**"Yeah, Sota," she replied. "Now that we have the jewel back, and whole again, I guess I can stay here for a little while. When they need me there, Inuyasha will come get me."**

**"Well," Grandpa laughed,"I guess that will give me some time to think up all kinds of new illnesses for you!" Kagome simply glared at him.**

**"I think it's nice having Kagome home for a few days," Mama injected cheerfully. Placing a plate of food in front of her daughter, Mama smiled and said, "Maybe after school we could go shopping."**

**"That would be great, Mama! I'm running a little low on first aid supplies, and.."**

**"I meant shopping for you, Kagome. You know, some Mother/Daughter bonding."**

**"Oh," Kagome replied sheepishly. "That would be fun, Mama."**

**When breakfast was finished, Kagome and Sota both left to walk to school. As she walked past the building that housed the well, her footsteps slowed. "Why haven't you come, Inuyasha?"**

**"Did you say something, Kagome?" Sota asked.**

**"Huh? Ah..no... nothing." Kagome raced ahead. "Come on slowpoke...Let's get going!"**

**As she neared her school, Kagome caught sight of her friends. Waving to them, she quickly caught up to where they were waiting for her. **

**"Hey Kagome!" they called. "Wow, this must be some kind of record! Kagome Higurashi attends school four days in a row!"**

**"How are things going with that jealous boyfriend of yours?"**

**Kagome smiled, remembering the kiss they shared. "Things are going ok between us."**

**"So when do we get to meet this guy, hmm?"**

**"Uh, I don't know," she hedged. "We usually just hang around where he lives."**

**"He's not still trying to cheat on you is he? I mean, is he still in love with his ex?"**

**Kagome sighed. She didn't even want to think about Kikyo. After everything she and Inuyasha had been through, that was the one thing he couldn't seem to overcome. "I really don't know. We haven't really seen her, so it hasn't been an issue lately. Listen, I really wanna hit the library before classes start, so I'll see you later, okay." Kagome dashed off before they could reply. She loved her friends, but she would much rather be in the other side of the well.**

**"Inuyasha, I'm still uncertain about this plan of yours," Miroku stated, frowning at his friend. He,Sango, a sleeping Shippo, and Inuyasha were all sitting around the fire, camped out by the Bone Eater's Well. "It doesn't sound very safe."**

**"Miroku's right," Sango said, flashing a grin at the suprised monk. "Drawing Kikyo here, I don't believe that's very wise."**

**"Dammit! I don't care if it's not safe or wise. Kikyo is the only thing left standing between me and Kagome that I can actually do something about!"**

**"But do you honestly think that you can kill her?" Sango asked. "You loved her once..."**

**"I didn't say it would be easy. I've thought this thing through.."**

**"For once..." Shippo chimed in.**

**Inuyasha simply glared at the kitsune. "Yeah, Shippo, for once." Looking back at Sango, he continued, "I did love her, Sango. Part of me still does. But the Kikyo I loved died 50 years ago. The Kikyo that walks this earth now is just a shell of clay and bones. She only retains a piece of the soul that was stolen from Kagome."**

**"And what about Kagome? Do you love her, or do you think you love her just because she retains part of the soul that once belonged to Kikyo?" she pondered to him out loud. Sango truly cared for both Kagome and Inuyasha. She felt they belonged together. But she did not want Kagome to be hurt.**

**Sango's question irritated Inuyasha, simply because he had asked himself the same questions. "I love Kagome because she is Kagome, _and_ because she is also a part of Kikyo. I never belileved in fate before I met Kagome. She drives me crazy, makes me laugh, heals my wounds inside and out." He stood, releasing a long, calming breath. He stared at the well, and the darkness melted away to clear blue skies. There he saw Kagome, laughing, trying to make him smile. Then the scene changed, she was worried, frightened because he was wounded, his blood on her clothes. Shifting again, she was angry, frustrated about something he said. She shouted, he was slammed face-first to the ground. Then the sky dimmed to the violet hues of twilight, they were embracing, she was crying because he was making her return home. They kissed. Then she was gone.**

**Turning back to the group, he said, "I will travel to her time tomorrow. Just before sunset. That is when I want you two to seek out Kikyo. Bring her here to this very spot the following morning."**

**"But Inuyasha," a shocked Miroku protested,"tomorrow is..."**

**"I know what tomorrow is - that's why I'm going. Let's get some sleep." Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping kitsune snuggled in Sangos lap. "Don't tell Shippo any of this until I am gone." Inuyasha jumped onto a tree limb and watched as Sango lay Shippo on the ground and settled herself beside him. Kilala curled into a ball above her head, ears twitching at the sounds of the night.**

**Miroku sat watching the flames in the fire, lost in thought, until he was assured Sango was asleep. "Inuyasha?" he called softly.**

**"Yeah, what is it?"**

**"There is something I need to ask you."**

**"What?"**

**Miroku glanced again at Sango, who murmered something in her sleep. "Not here...let's walk."**

**Inuyasha let out an impatient sigh, then deftly lept from his perch. They walked in silence over to the well. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "I am concerned for Sango."**

**"Sango's fine," was all Inuyasha said.**

**"No, no. You misunderstand me. I wish to be with Sango."**

**"So? What's the problem?"**

**"I am unsure how long I will have in this life. I don't wish for her to be alone."**

**"You really are an idiot, Miroku." Inuyasha scoffed.**

**Miroku was taken aback. "What? Why?"**

**"Because you are blind!" he shouted. "You can't see how much she loves you? Kagome guessed it _months_ ago...hell, even I have seen it! Sango is just afraid you won't be faithful to her."**

**"She does?" Miroku was astounded. He knew Sango cared for him. But love? Then why...**

**Inuyasha sighed, interupting Miroku's inner musings. "Listen Miroku, one thing I have learned is if you care for someone, show them today. In all the battles we have seen, In could have died in any one of them...or worse, Kagome could have died. Most times the only thing that kept me going was Kagome. It took me too long to realize that I loved her. Even longer to realize she loved me. Don't waste precious time. One or all of us could die in battle. Would you rather die without knowing her love...or let her die with never knowing yours?" Inuyasha studied his friend. This was the first time they had ever talked like this. No pride, no insults, just honesty.**

**Mirouku stopped walking, turning his eyes toward the stars above. "No," he answered seriously.**

**Inuyasha smiled. "Then don't worry about how little or how much time you have. Enjoy every moment you have.." Inuyasha began walking again, adding bitterly, "At least you two can be together without complication."**

**"You are right, Inuyasha. Thank you." Seeing that they had come full circle and were about to reach the camp, Miroku placed a hand on his friends shoulder, stopping their slow pace once again. "And Inuyasha..."**

**"What?"**

**"Things will work out between you and Kagome. The Gods of Fate would not have brought your souls together otherwise."**

**"Feh!" Inuyasha started off again, distancing himself from Miroku. Over his shoulder he said, "I hope so, Miroku. Good night."**

**Jumping onto a tree limb, Inuyasha turned his gaze to the well across the clearing. "Tomorrow, Kagome. Tomorrow I will be with you."**

**You are all probably wondering when Inuyasha got so wise...That's what the love of a good woman(not Kagome...ME!) can do...afterall, it's my world now...I'm just letting you use it! lol REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Intimate Betrayal

**Konichiwa! here's more...hope you are all getting hooked...review and let me know!**

**Disclaimer...nope...still not mine.**

**Chapter Two: Intimate Betrayal**

**"Kagome, it's getting late dear. Won't you come inside?"**

**"I'll be in soon, Mama!" She called back. Sitting under the Sacred tree, Kagome looked up at the distant stars. "I'll give you one more day, Inuyasha. If you aren't here by tomorrow night, I will come looking for you. Did you think I'd forgotten what tomorrow is? I haven't, you know." Kagome got up and returned to the warmth and comfort of the house. Her mother greeted her at the door. "Did you get your homework done, Kagome?"**

**"Yes, Mama. I've also decided that if Inuyasha has not returned by sunset tomorrow, I will be going back to find him. I'm really worried that something has happened to him."**

**"But Kagome..." A frown appeared on her mother's gentle face.**

**"I've decided, Mama. Good night." Kagome kissed her mother's cheek and went upstairs to bed.**

**Kagome came through the other side of the well to see Inuyasha there waiting. "There is no place for me in your world, Kagome. And you don't belong here," he snarled. Inuyasha grabbed her arm, then stole the Shikon no Tama from around her neck. Pushing her to the ground, he backed a few paces away, shed the Tetsusiga and flung it on the earth beside her. Smiling evilly, Inuyasha swallowed the jewel, transforming into a hideous version of his full demon self. Malicious laughter spewed from his mouth, lengthened fangs gleaming in the sunlight. "I have what I desire now! I no longer need _YOU_!**

**"Why are you doing this! I thought that we..." Kagome closed her eyes, desperately trying to hold back the tears. _This has to be a dream. Please let me wake up!_ "You said you loved me!" Her voice trembled. "Was that a lie?" she screamed as the tears began to spill from her eyes. Kagome heard an arrow whiz past her ear, then watched, horrified, as the arrow peirced through Inuyasha's heart. She turned to see Kikyo, a twisted smile on her face. "He belongs to me, you stupid little girl."**

**"You...selfish...BITCH!" Kagome cried. She saw the Tetsusiaga lying on the ground beside her. Kagome unsheathed it, and charged Kikyo. "How could you kill him? HE LOVES ME!" she screamed as she drove the sword through Kikyo's body. "Return to the hell from which you came!"**

**Kikyo gasped as the sword slid through her body. A thin trickle of watery blood appeared at the corner of her mouth. "Who are you...to think.." Kikyo choked out as she fell to the ground.**

**"I am Kagome. I am your reincarnation, only stronger. I am the one who truly loves Inuyasha." But Kikyo did not hear. The souls that were trapped inside her began to escape, lighting the night sky as they finally were free to make this final journey. It was over, Kikyo was dead. Again.**

**"Kagome!" Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Keade ran to the scene in time to see Kagome calling back the last partof her soul that had been stolen from her, and kept by Kikyo. They watched transfixed as Kagome was surrounded by an ethereal light, and slowly lifted from the ground. Once the shining orb that was the missing piece of her soul was absorbed into her, Kagome was released. She fell to her knees, gasping for air.**

**"Ka- Ka-go- me..." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome crawled to where he lay, a pool of crimson soaking into the ground. She gazed into eyes that were slowly turning from red to gold. "I..."**

**Tears pooled in Kagome's eyes. "No, don't talk. I need to treat your wounds. Miroku, get my pack! HURRY!"**

**"Kagome it's no good. The arrow..." Inuyasha's body spasmed as a fit of coughing overtook him. Blood flecked from his mouth onto Kagome's blouse. Gasping, he tried to continue. "Listen to me...please!"**

**"No! You are going to live," she cried, "you have to live!**

**Seeing her tears, Inuyasha tried to soothe her. "No tears, Kagome. It had to be this way. We cannot exist together. The jewel...has no more...power. You are...safe now." He grasped her hand tightly. "Please...remember...I.."**

**"No! Don't you dare-"**

**"...love..."**

**  
"...leave me!"**

**"...you." A solitary tear, containing all his regrets, fell from his eye. Inuyasha squeezed her hand, then sighed. Kagome watched as his eyes dimmed, and his hair, his beautiful silver hair, slowly turned to the rich, glossy black of his human form. **

**Kagome held his lifeless form close to her heart, sobbing violently. "I love you, too. Please, don't leave me alone."**

**No response.**

**She shook him. "Wake up! Damn you, Inuyasha, WAKE UP!"**

**Still no response.**

**Kagome raised her face to the heavens. A tormented scream ripped from her soul.**

_**"INUYASHA!"**_

**BUM BA BUUUUUUM! Stay tuned...same Inu fanfic author...same Inu fanfic site...R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Endings and Beginnings

**did you like the cliff hanger? take a breath and read to find out what happened...**

**Disclaimer...if only I did...but I don't.**

**Chapter Three: Endings and Beginnings**

**Kagome sat up in bed, panting, with a fine sheen of cold sweat covering her. Shivering, she thought, _Just a dream. But...it was so real!_ She looked at her hands. There was no blood on them, yet she could_ feel_ it there. Kagome began to tremble. Something was wrong. Throwing off the covers, she raced to the well. Peering over the side into the inky blackness she whispered, "I should go. Just to make sure he is alright."**

**Without further thought, Kagome jumped into the well, floating through time. When she climbed out of it, she was greeted by a sky filled with brilliantly lit stars. Peering around the clearing, she spotted the embers of a dying fire. Miroku, sleeping close by Sango, Shippo snoring softly nest to her, Kirara curled in a ball at the demon slayers head. She saw Kirara's ears twitch and held her breath. Convinced there was no danger, the fire cat settled back into slumber. Kagome exhaled in relief.**

**Scanning further, higher, she saw him. High atop a tree limb, back resting against the sturdy trunk, Inuyasha slept. "He's safe," Kagome whispered.**

**Dropping back into the well, believing she had not been detected, Kagome returned home. She never saw Inuyasha's lips quirk into a smile, or heard his soft chuckle. "Kagome..."**

**As Kagome entered the house, her grandfather appeared from the shadows. "Is everything alright, Kagome? I heard you cry out, then saw you run into the well house. Did you return to the fuedal era?"**

**"Yes, Grandpa, I did, But only to see if he- I mean they- were alright. They are, so I came back. I promised them I wouldn't return until Inuyasha came for me."**

**"I was worried, Kagome. Your cry sounded like a wounded animal. Are you sure you are alright?"**

**Kagome plastered a smile on her face. "It was just a bad dream. I was just being silly, worrying about nothing. I'm fine now."**

**Her grandfather gave her a skeptical look. "If you say so, Kagome. Good night, then. Sweet dreams."**

**Walking up the stairs, the smile quickly faded from her lips. _"Sweet dreams" he says...well I can only hope,_ she thought, unable to shake the feeling that the dream was too real.**

**The following day, Kagome tried to concentrate on her lessons. Her mind kept drifting to thoughts of returning to the feudal era and the supplies she would need to take with her. The hours ticked slowly by.**

**Finally the dismissal bell rang. Kagome quickly threw her things into her pack and ran out of the classroom door, only to collide with a solid body. "Oops, sorry!" she looked up and almost groaned. The solid body was Hojo.**

**"Hey Kagome. Are you busy tomorrow? I thought we could maybe catch a movie?" he asked hopefully.**

**"Um, listen Hojo, you're a nice guy, and I appreciate all the stuff you've done for me, but..." _oh dear...how do I break this to him without hurting him?... _"See, there is this other guy, and we've kinda been seeing each other for a long time and ..." _Damn! This is all I need... _"Well, I really like him and he just fessed up how he feels, and things are going pretty good with us right now...so...I'm sorry."**

**"Oh," he said. "I see. Well, I hope this doesn't mean we have to stop being friends?"**

**"Of course not!" Kagome exclaimed, relief pumping through her. "Well, gotta go. Mom's waiting for me outside. See ya!"**

**"Bye Kagome. Good Luck!"**

**After an afternoon of shopping with her mom, Kagome raced into the house, asking "Is he here yet?"**

**"Nope," Souta replied. "Not yet."**

**"Well, then, I'm gonna start packing," she said in a huff. "Call me when dinner is ready."**

**In her room, Kagome started gathering all her medical supplies, books, clothes and personal stuff, laying them out on her bed. By the time she was all packed, the afternoon shadows were lengthening. She glanced at the clock by her bed. Almost six. The sun would be setting soon. _Where is he?_ she fumed.**

**"Kagome...Dinner!" her mother called.**

**"Ok, be there in a sec!" She hefted her pack, ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. As she crossed the doorway, she stopped suddenly, almost falling over from the wieght of the pack.**

**"Happy Birthday, Kagome," There, sitting at the table, was Inuyasha. A knowing smile spread across his face. "What's the pack for? Were you going somewhere?"**

**"Well...I...but...you..." she sputtered, embarressed to be caught. Then her brain finally registered what he had said. "Birthday?"**

**"Today is your birthday, isn't it?" He shot a murderous glance at Souta.**

**"It is! I swear!" Souta cried.**

**"Oh my...yes...it is my birthday. And it's-"**

**"Two years today." Inuyasha finished.**

**"But why are you here?" Seeing his confused look, she amended. "I mean, how did you know?"**

**"Actually, I didn't know," he admitted sheepishly. "Souta told me. Then your mother said I had to eat because it was a special dinner for you." He blushed. "She even said I could have those noodles you always bring for me.**

**"But it's almost sunset.."**

**"Kagome, why don't you put your pack down and take a walk with your friend? Dinner won't be ready for a few minutes," her mother said with a wink at Inuyasha.**

**Blushing, Kagome agreed. Inuyasha followed her out of the house, and into the orange and red hued evening. She led him to the bench by the Sacred Tree.**

**Sitting next to her, Inuyasha looked up at the still scarred spot where he had been sealed by Kikyo's arrow. Where Kagome had come and set him free. "You were coming back, weren't you?" he asked.**

**"Yes. I was worried."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you're vulnerable without me."**

**"And you were going to protect me?" His tone was dripping with acidic sarcasm.**

**"Yes," Kagome bit back angrily. "I would! It's what I have done for two years! Why wouldn't I do it now?"**

**"Because I am supposed to protect you, dammit!"**

**"Bullshit," she cried, standing. "You are not invincible, you know. Sometimes _I_ get to protect _you_!" Kagome turned her back on him and crossed her arms.**

**"I am never THAT helpless that I can't protect you!" Inuyasha yelled, getting in her face.**

**"And I can also watch out for myself! I've learned so much in the last two years. I have become stronger both physically and spiritually. But your ego is to big to let you admit that!"**

**"MY _EGO?_ What about yours Miss I'm- a -bad- ass- demon- slaying- hanyou- protecting- Miko? "**

**"Osuwari!" The sound of Kagome's voice echoed through the otherwise quiet courtyard.**

**Bam! "Ow! Is that the only way you know how to win an argument?"**

**"No, it's the only way to get you to shut up!" Kagome sat on the ground next to him, watching the last red-orange hues of sunset fade into the softer violet hues of twilight. "You are always so hostile, you never want to admit you need help. Even full demons have weaknesses. You are half demon. You are also half human, so you must suffer those weakness as well. In just a few minutes you will suffer them. Why are you so reluctant to let me help you?"**

**Sitting up finally, Inuyasha faced her. Looking into her eyes, he confessed, "Because I am afraid. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt because I was too damn weak to prevent it."**

**"Oh," she stated. At that moment, the sun finally finished it's decent and sank below the horizon. Inuyasha began the transformation from hanyou to human.**

**"Inuyasha, you never answered my question."**

**"Which one?"**

**"Why did you come here tonight?"**

**Inuyasha hesitated. _Should I tell her the truth? What if it doesn't work? _he thought, turning his eyes away from her. "I... I missed you," he half lied. He had missed her, more than words could express. So many times he went to the well, just to see if she was safe. If she was happy. "Isn't that the same reason you came through the well last night?"**

**"You knew?" Kagome flushed. "But you were all asleep!"**

**"I caught your scent the moment you arrived. The smell of your skin is as familiar to me now as my own. I'll always know when you are near." Inuyasha smiled at her embarassment.**

**"Don't try to change the subject, Inuyasha. There is another reason you came tonight. If you missed me so much, you would have come for me a lot sooner, so try again. What's the _real_ reason? She could see that he was hiding something. She knew it was serious when he stood and walked to the Sacred Tree.**

**Resigned, Inuyasha told her the truth. "I came tonight to see what life would be like as a human. A human with you, in your world."**

**Kagome gasped. Did he actually mean...? "Inuyasha..." she whispered, her voice trembling.**

**"All I have known, my whole life, is hatred and fighting. First the villagers who shunned me as a boy. Then my brother. Then other demons. Then...Kikyo." He stopped, fighting the tears that threatened. Telling this to Kagome was more painful than the days he had spent soul searching for the answers. Agonizing over painful memories, trying to decide what the best course of action would be- how to bring their two worlds together. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "When Kikyo fell in love with me, she offered me a way for both of us to stop the endless fighting in both our lives. But then we were both betrayed by Naraku... and both our hearts were filled with anger and hatred.**

**Then you came along, and you changed me. You healed my wounded soul, Kagome. You made me learn to care again. I finally realized I was no longer alone. I had you beside me. The longer we were together, the more I needed you."**

**"What about Kikyo? Do you still love her?" Kagome had to know. _Was that the real reason he fell in love with me? Because I am her reincarnation?_**

**"The Kikyo I fell in love with died fifty years ago." Inuyasha turned to face her. "Kagome, I need to see if I can live here, in your world. If there is a place for me here...a place with you." He walked to her, kneeling before her. "Do you think that it's possible?"**

**Tears filling her eyes, she softly replied, "Inuyasha, I think it's definately worth a try."**

**Kagome! Inuyasha! You two should come inside now...Mom says!" Souta called.**

**"Alright, we're coming," she answered. She took Inuyasha's hand and stood. "Come on...I'm starved."**

**there's that! plz review...I would like to know what everyone thinks...**

**Chapter four is coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Life in the New World

**Ok...this is the fluff and nonsense chapter...tried to edit it out in the original version...but it was just too much fun to write...not vital to the story, but just needed to be there I think. After all, what's Inuyasha without a little fluff and fun involved. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer...you all know the drill...**

**Chapter 4: Life in the New World**

**"So, now what?" Kagome asked, suddenly unsure.**

**"How the hell am I supposed to know? This is your world!" Inuyasha was laying on his back, sprawled across Kagome's bed, so full of Ramen he was miserable. Rolling to his side and propping his chin on a hand he asked,"What would you usually do when you are here?"**

**"Study." She answered simply. "I usually have so much school work to catch up on..." Kagome started pacing, trying to kick start her brain. "Let's see, we could walk around and I can show you the different things in the city, or we could go to the movies, or... Wait, I know!" Racing for the phone, she quickly punched some numbers and waited. "Hi, Eri. What are you doing tonight?" After a few short sentences about dates, and meeting somewhere in two hours, Kagome hung up. "Come on Inuyasha. Let's move! We don't have much time."**

**"Move? Where? Time for what?" He was baffled.**

**"To the mall! We need to get you some clothes. Oh, I think you should probably leave the Tetsusiaga here." At his skeptical look, she explained, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. We will be perfectly safe. People just don't carry swords around anymore." She took the sword from him and slid it under her bed.**

**Kagome led Inuyasha into the living room where Grandpa was reading the newspaper and Souta was playing a video game. "Wait for me in here. I'll be back in a minute."**

**"Wait! Kagome!" He looked around. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_**

**As if reading Inuyasha's mind, Souta asked, "Hey, Inuyasha, you want to learn how to play this game? I could teach you.."**

**Inuyasha looked at the television. Kagome had tried to explain it to him once, but he just couldn't fathom how it worked. "Um...I'll just watch you."**

**Souta shrugged. "Okay." He waited until Inuyasha was seated comfortably beside him. "Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"**

**Inuyasha closed his eyes. He knew the question before it was ever spoken. "Yeah, sure."**

**"Well...um...Why do you look like that? What happened to your ears? And your hair?"**

**"I'm human."**

**"What? How? You didn't look like that before you went outside with Kagome. What did she do to you?" Souta asked accusingly.**

**"She didn't do anything." Inuyasha explained about all hanyou's having one night each moon cycle where their other half took over. **

**"So you don't have any of your demon powers? That sucks!"Souta cried.**

**"I think it's quite amazing," Grandpa said. "And this happens to you the first night of each new moon?"**

**"Yeah. But not all hanyou's have the same night. Most of them, myself included, try to keep it a secret. We don't want very many knowing when we are most vulnerable."**

**"Ah, I see. Well we've kept all of this a secret since the very beginning. You have no need to worry."**

**"But I sure do miss those cute ears," Mama said from the doorway. Inuyasha growled low in his throat." "Kagome said she will be ready in a minute."**

**"Here I am!" Kagome said, walking into the room. She had changed into a paole yellow shirt that shimmered when she moved and a similar skirt in deepest black. "Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go."**

**They walked to the bus stop, Kagome pointing things out and answering Inuyasha's questions. He was apprehensive about getting on the bus, but Kagome just laughed and pulled him in. "It's not so bad, you'll see." They sat, and after a few minutes, Inuyasha relaxed, watching as the shops and apartment buildings flew past the window.**

**"Just think," he pondered aloud, how fast we could have collected the shards of you could have fit one of these through the well!"**

**Kagome chuckled. "And I can just imagine how many times we would have been attacked if anyone there saw this thing!" She pulled the cord to alert the driver they wanted off. "We're here," she said, leading the way off the bus and into the mall. They went into a popular store, where Inuyasha just stared at all the various racks of clothing. "Who wears all thes stuff?" Kagome rolled her eyes. They were getting wome suspicious looks from the other patrons, so she pushed him along.**

**"I wonder what size you wear?" She started flipping through a rack of blue jeans. "Hmm...here. These look like they might fit. You'll have to try them on. "Now you need a shirt." She walked to a rack of shirts picking a red one made of the same silky material as hers. "Hold these," she said, dumping the clothes into his hands. Kagome ran to a display and picked up a plain white t-shirt. "Okay, follow me."**

**They walked to the changing rooms, and before sending Inuyasha in, Kagome tried to show him how the zipper worked. "Got it?"**

**"Maybe..." Inuyasha was overwhelmed. Once inside the doors, he tried to do everything as Kagome instructed. He could hear her chatting with the sales clerk just outside the door. Once dressed, he called out, "Uh, Kagome..."**

**"Yes?"**

**"These don't feel right."**

**"Come out and let me see!"**

**Inuyasha emerged from the small room. "You look great!" Kagome exclaimed. "They fit perfect!"**

**"I can't move!"**

**"Well, it's not like you're going to be fighting any demons or anything," she protested. "This is what guys wear here. You can deal with it for one lousy night, can't you?"**

**Sighing with resignation, he said, "Yeah, I guess. This was my idea, to try to fit into your world." He gathered his things from the room. "Are we done?"**

**"Here, yes. But we need to get you some shoes. You can't walk around in Grandpa's sandals all night."**

**She turned to the young man who worked in the store. "Can you ring this up please? He's going to wear them out of here. Kagome handed him her mother's credit card.**

**"Sure thing."**

**Kagome eyed INuyasha. He was trying to pull the material of the jeans away from his skin. _Man! Are my friends gonna drool over him! _she thought with a smile.**

**Inuyasha looked up as she smiled. "What?" he barked.**

**"You really do look nice, Inuyasha. The beads even look good. Ready to go?"**

**"Feh," was all he said, following her to the register. After signing the slip, they left for the shoe store. Inuyasha continued his grumbling. The running shoes she picked out baffled him. "How can you run in these things? They're too heavy!"**

**"Well, people don't just run around barefoot either! Come on, we're late." Kagome paid for the shoes in a huff. _Baka..._**

**ok..not my best stuff...but that's it for now...more to come soon! **


	5. Chapter 5: Choice and Prophecy

**Sorry took so long to update...Life kinda got in the way...anyways here's chapter five...bear with me through a little more fluff...**

**thanks for the reviews...few that they are so far...so please keep em comin' ! Special thanks to JediK and a huge your welcome too! **

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter Five: Choice and Prophecy**

**Walking hand in hand,they looked through store windows, talking about the various items on display, until they arrived at the food court. When Kagome spotted her friends, she waved and called "Over here!" She made the introductions and beamed with pride over the way her friends ogled Inuyasha.**

**"Is this _him_, Kagome?" Yuka whispered loudly.**

**"He's..well...wow!" Ayumi said, suprised.**

**Kagome just blushed. Inuyasha looked away, uncomfortable with the conversation. She answered questions for him, hedging around the truth with practiced ease, still making the story believable. "Kagome," Eri said, "Let the boy speak for himself!"**

**"Oh...umm..." Kagome looked to Inuyasha, who just sighed in response.**

**"So, Inuyasha, where do you live?" Eri asked.**

**"It's a very small village," Inuyasha answered easily. "It's pretty far away from here." **

**"Yeah, his Granny Keade is a pretty powerful healer," Kagome chimed in, winking at Inuyasha. "I go to her a lot for my illnesses. That's kinda how we met, two years ago today! He was just hanging around in the forest..." She winced slightly at his "Keh!" then hugged his arm. "It was like he was just waiting for me to show up and bring him back to life!"**

**"That's so _romantic!_" Yuka cried.**

**"Yeah," Ayumi sighed. "And all this time we thought he was this really big jerk."**

**"JERK!" Inuyasha yelled indignantly. "Kagome- just what have you been telling people about me?"**

**Before Kagome could answer, Eri offered, " That you were a jealous, violent, insensitive jerk."**

**"WHAT!"**

**"Need I remind you," Kagome said calmly,"about the ongoing fued between you and Kouga because he wanted to claim me as his woman?"**

**"That damn wolf-" Inuyasha growled, clenching his fists.**

**"Exactly. So I was only telling them the truth." Kagome smiled sweetly.**

**"Keh!"**

**The rest of the evening went smoothly for all intents and purposes. Whenever Inuyasha looked confused or worried, Kagome would whisper word of encouragement into his ear. She was never out of his sight, leading her friends to believe he was jealously protective of her. Her friends presented her with gifts for her birthday. Kagome placed them in the bag with Inuyasha's kimono and pulled out a digital camera.**

**"I want to remember this night for the rest of my life!" She handed the camera to Yuki and asked, "Would you mind?" She dragged Inuyasha over in front of the Wishing Pond.**

**"Kagome," he asked quietly, "what are we doing?"**

**"Getting our picture taken! Now, smile!" Kagome looked at the camera and smiled. when the flash went off, Inuyasha covered his eyes and yelled. "Sorry, forgot to warn you about the flash!" Kagome chuckled. "Are you okay?"**

**He blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "Yeah, but you have spots."**

**"Why don't you two look at each other?" Yuka offered. "That would make a great picture!" **

**"Okay." Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. She rested her hands lightly on his chest, gazing up into his face. Inuyasha's expression softened as he sank into the depths of the dark pools of her eyes.**

**"Kagome," he whispered. Neither of them noticed the flash of the camera this time. He lowered his head and drew her nearerto him. Their lips met in a soft kiss as the flash went off again. When they parted, Kagome heard Eri comment, "I wish someone would look at me like that." Kagome flushed.**

**Yuka handed back the camera and said, "It's getting late Kagome. We should probably be going. It was really great to meet you Inuyasha." Kagome said her goodbyes and waved as her friends walked away. Then they slowly walked out to the bus stop.**

**When they reached her family's shrine, Kagome took his hand and lead him to the Sacred Tree and sat on the ground beneath it.**

**Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. He was staring up at the stars, so much dimmer here, in this time. Then his gaze moved to the well house, a small frown creasing his brow. She was almost afraid to ask him what was on his mind. "Inuyasha," she started, hesitatingly.**

**"Hmm.."**

**"What are you thinking about?"**

**"Kikyo," he answered distractedly.**

**"K-Kikyo?" Kagome was astounded. _Why is he thinking about Kikyo? Didn't we just spend the best night of our life together?_**

**Still staring at the well house, not really paying attention to the tone of Kagome's voice, he said,"Yeah. I keep wondering.."**

**"Keep wondering what?" she yelled. "If you'd be happier with her? Why not? She's from your world! Of course you'd be happier! Oh wait...I forgot SHE'S DEAD! You could always follow her into hell...I'm sure it would be a paradise as long as you had her there to make you happy!"**

**Finally snapping out of his thoughts at her angry outburst, Inuyasha shouted back. "Kagome! Dammit, wench, what the hell are you talking about? That is not what I said!"**

**"No, but it is what you were thinking!" Kagome was working herself into a fine rage. Tears were forming in her eyes. "It's so damn obvious, Inuyasha. Granted, you tried to be comfortable in my time. But it's no good. You were right, Inuyasha, our worlds are too different. So go back to your world! GO BACK TO KIKYO!" She got up and ran away from him. Blindly stumbling, she had to get away. The heartbreak of losing him was too much to bear.**

**"Kagome...wait!' Inuyasha ran after her, the unaccustomed wieght of the shoes slowing him down. He stopped long enough to pull them off, then the socks. Throwing them aside, he continued to chase after her. once he caught her, Inuyasha held her tightly to him.**

**"Let me go!" Kagome struggled against him, sobbing. He just held her against him until the fight went out of her and her struggles stopped.**

**"Kagome, you misunderstood," he said. "I didn't mean I wanted her back. That's impossible. I was wondering if I could get Kikyo to let both of free. If she would willingly release me and give you back your soul." Inuyasha let her cry until all the tears were spent. "I don't want to fight her, but this situation must be resolved. The only way for us to be happy, in either time, is if she can no longer be a barrier between us."**

**Kagome's dream came rushing back to her. Was it somehow fortelling the events to come? A sudden panic gripped her heart. "No, Inuyasha! You can't fight her! PLEASE!" At his alarmed look, she told him the dream, and how he had died in her arms. "That's the real reason I went through the well last night! I had to see that you were safe! It just felt so REAL! Please Inuyasha.."**

**"Kagome, it was just a dream," he tried to soothe.**

**"NO! It felt real because it was a premonition. A prophecy of how this would be! How many times has Kikyo almost succeeden in killing you? She doesn't want you to live, let along for us to be happy, whole and free! She wants to drag you into hell with her!" Kagome clung to him. "Don't face her, Inuyasha."**

**"I have to!" Frustrated, he walked away. "Kikyo must be stopped and I am the only one who can do it! So long as she walks this earth, she will continue to haunt us." Inuyasha chose his next words carefully before continuing. He needed to make her understand. "Kagome, she brings you pain. Every time she is near, that hurt look comes into your eyes. I never want to see that again. You deserve to be happy."**

**"And seeing her kill you is going to make me happy? Is that what you believe?"**

**"If I die, then at least you won't be in danger. You won't have to travel through the well anymore. No more demons, or evil humans seeking the power of the Shikon no Tama. You can live a peaceful life here, with your family. You wouldn't have to chose," he finished quietly.**

**"You are wrong, Inuyasha. What makes me happy is being with you. Yes, sometimes I get frightened when we're in a battle, but not always because of the danger to me. I am afraid of what will happen to me without you. Do you understand?" Kagome stared at him intently. His expression remained stoic. "You've made up your mind about this, haven't you?"**

**"Yes." Inuyasha's tone was flat, resolute.**

**"And nothing I say can change your mind?"**

**"No."**

**"Fine. Let's get some sleep then. I'm already packed, so we won't have to waste any time in the morning." Kagome started back to the house.**

**"Kagome..." he warned.**

**"No, Inuyasha. You won't give me a chance to change your mind. I'm going with you and you don't have a choice." As she was walking, she noticed his discarded shoes. Shaking her head, Kagome called back,"Don't forget to pick up your stuff before you come in."**

**Inuyasha just stood there, eyes wide at her sudden change in attitude. _I don't think I am ever going to understand her,_ he thought._ But I hope I live long enough to try._ He smiled to himself as he walked, picking up his things, then to the tree to collect his bag of clothing. **

**By the time he arrived at Kagome's room, she had already changed for bed and was brushing her hair. "You can change in the bathroom," she informed him. "Leave me the camera though, so I can print out the pictures before we go. We should be able to get about five hours of sleep before sun-up."**

**When he returned to the room, never so grateful to be in familiar clothing, Kagome was asleep. Inuyasha noticed the large yellow pack, along with her bow and quiver of arrows next to the door. Beside her bed, a pillow and blankets were set up as a pallet, with the Tetsusiaga resting upon it. Inuyasha silently walkid up to the side of her bed and moved a stray lock of hair from her cheek. "I could leave now, Kagome, while you slept peacefully..."**

**"But..you..won't..." she murmered.**

**"No," he chuckled. "I won't leave you." Inuyasha watched as she smiled sleepily, then snuggle back deeper into her pillow. "Good night, Kagome."**

**"Hmm.."**

**Inuyasha settled down onto his pallet, the sword held loosely in his arms.**

**Okay folks...Please review...need to know how you like/dislike the story so far...kinda struggled with these last two chapters, but now that they are done, things should improve...I apologize again for Inuyasha's OOCness...but this is how I see things going between them once they admit how they feel to each other! Will hopefully have the next chapter up in the next week! again..please review!**

**See you on the other side of the well! **


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams and Reality Collide

**Sorry for the long wait folks...life got in the way! hope everyone's holiday's were great...as for me, I didn't get the chance to type much, so here it is...the newest chapter! Enjoy...R&R!**

**and to all those who commented on the way Kagome and Inuyasha relate to each other... this is my opinion on how they would interact with each other once they broke down all the emotional barriers between them and finally realized how much they mean to each other... that's why Inuyasha is able to open up to her more and be a little more...well, fluffy sounding!**

**Chapter 6: Dreams and Reality Collide**

**Inuyasha woke with a start. Something was wrong. The room was completely dark, the only sound came from the clock softly clicking off the passing seconds. He sat up, listening, watching. There...down the hall...a soft creek of the floor, a hiss of sound. Inuyasha reached over to wake Kagome. The bed was empty! "Damn!" he whispered. Standing, Inuyasha slowly unsheathed the Tetsusiaga and silently krept to the door. Kagome's pack and weapons were still there, silently waiting.**

**Gliding on silent feet, he walked down the hallway to the bathroom. The hissing grew louder. He slowly opened the door and was immediately engulfed in a cloud of steam. Water was running in the tub, Kagome's clothes and a towel lay folked on the chair. But no Kagome. _Where the hell is she?_ he thought.**

**The floor creaked behind him. Inuyasha spun around, raising the untransformed sword above his head, ready to strike. Kagome's mother screamed. "Where's Kagome?" he shouted.**

**"I--I don't know, I heard the water running and came to see who was up," she cried out in fear. She had never seen this side of Inuyasha before.**

**Anxiously he said, "You haven't seen her?"**

**"No, the rest of the house is dark. If she isn't in her room or in here" she motioned to the empty bathroom,"then Kagome isn't in the house."**

**"Shit!" Inuyasha raced past Mrs, Higurashi, down the steps, and through the house, looking into the rooms as he went passed them. No sign of Kagome. Charging out the door and into the shrines courtyard, Inuyasha looked up to see the first rays of dawn beginning to burst from the horizon. He could feel the demon blood in his veins slowly pulsing to life. On the gentle breeze he caught a scent..._Kagome's_! She had been here recently. _Wait, there's another scent..._ he sniffed the air, frowning. _No..._ he sniffed again, trying to be certain. Sure enough, there was another equally familiar scent mingled with Kagome's. _Impossible..._**

**The blood in his viens began to pound, coursing stronger with each quickening beat of his heart, heating him from within. Inuyasha flinched as he felt his fangs grew and his claws returned. That scent was unmistakeable now. His ears picked up the sound of paper rustlling in the soft morning breeze. Inuyasha turned to see a parchment pinned to the Sacred Tree by an arrow. Sheathing the sword once again, he lept to the tree.**

**Grabbing the parchment, he read, 'If you wish to see the girl again, come to me at the well.' Inuyasha swore under his breath as he crumpled the missive in his hand, "If Kagome is harmed in any way, I will kill you. Without hesitation, I will cut you down."**

**As he re-entered the house, Kagome's mother was waiting. "Did you find her?"**

**"She has been taken back through the well," he said. "Kagome is in danger. I must go to her."**

**"Here are her things...take them with you, in case she needs them." She handed the pack and weapons to him, tears moistening her eyes. "Please, Inuyasha, bring her safely back to me."**

**Inuyasha smiled gently at her. "I'd give my life for her. Don't worry, we will both be back soon." He ran to the well house and jumped into the well. When he emerged on the other side, he spotted Kagome laying unconcious a few yards from the well. "Kagome!" **

**Inuyasha reached her side quickly, dropping his burden and lifting her head gently into his lap. "Wake up, Kagome... tell me you are okay..." he whispered, brushing the hair out of her eyes.**

**"Inu...yasha..." Kagome's eyelids fluttered.**

**_Thank God!_ "It's okay now, Kagome. I'm here...Can you stand?"**

**"I--I think so." Kagome sat up with Inuyasha's help. "Ouch!" she winced as a sharp pain shot through her head. "Did you get the number on the truck that hit me?"**

**"Do you remember what happened, Kagome?" he asked as he helped her to stand.**

**"Not really...I was in the bathroom...I woke up before the alarm so I thought I'd take a bath before you woke up...The water was running and I heard a noise, but before I could turn around, I got hit in the head with something...then everything went black." Kagome finally looked at her suroundings, suprised to find herself in the Fuedal Era. "How did I get back here? Did you bring me here, Inuyasha?"**

**"No...I was hoping you could tell me the how's and why's." Inuyasha looked around the clearing. There was no other sign of another soul. The scent was faint, but he knew the person responsible was out there. Waiting. Watching. "All I know is somehow Kikyo came through the well, then brought you back."**

**"Kikyo?" she gasped**

**Inuyasha tilted her face to look into her eyes. "Are you sure you are alright?"**

**Kagome smiled at him. "You're here, so I'm fine now." As she started to lean into him, an arrow sliced through the air and pierced the ground between them. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome to shield her.**

**"How touching," Kikyo crooned, Stepping from the shadows of the forest. "Were you ever that concerned over my safety, Inuyasha?"**

**"Damn you, Kikyo! What the hell is the meaning of all this?"**

**"You tell me, Inuyasha. You are the one who summoned me here..." she said hotly. "Why? To torture me with the sight of you and this girl?"**

**"Why did you kidnap Kagome? How did you get through the well to find her?"**

**Kikyo laughed coldly, "That was easy. She called me to her...just ask her..."**

**Inuyasha, turned to a blushing Kagome. "What is she talking about, Kagome?"**

**The girl replied nervously, "I was laying in bed, trying to think of a way to end this peacefully, when I thought _Why not just try to call your soul back?_ How was I supposed to know she would be so close to the well?" Kagome cast an accusing glance at him.**

**"You did _WHAT?_ Why the hell did you do something so _STUPID?_"**

**Kagome got in his face, letting all the fear, anger and hurt fuel her. "Because I was trying to keep you from fighting her!" She pointed an accusing finger towards Kikyo, then started jabbing him in the chest with it. "I couldn't shake the importance of my dream..premonition...whatever it was! So forgive me for trying to save...your...ASS!"**

**"Is that what you thought to accomplish here, Inuyasha?" Kikyo drew her arrow and notched it in the bowstring. "You thought to kill me, and release my soul, for her? You claimed to have loved me, Inuyasha. Why are you so eager to see me die now that we can be together?"**

**Looking into Kagome's eyes, he answered Kikyo, "Because the Kikyo I loved is already dead. She died over fifty years ago when Naraku tricked us into betraying each other." He turned then to face Kikyo. "You are nothing but a shell made of bone, earth and clay. You look, sound, even smell like her. But the soul is not yours any longer. It was stolen, and it is time that it was returned. You must give back the soul that belongs to Kagome."**

**"So my love for you means nothing? You have forsaken me for her...a weak imitation of me!" Kikyo raised the bow and drew back the arrow. "you are mine, Inuyasha. I will never return my soul to her!" She let the arrow fly. "I will see you in hell first, Inuyasha!"**

**Inuyasha was drawing his sword, but Kagome knew there was no way he would be able to deflect it in time. She lept forward, arms outstretched. "Inuyasha...Look out!" Her hands slammed into his back, the force of her momentum pushing him to the ground. The arrow narrowly missed his head.**

**Searing pain ripped through the center of Kagome's chest, the arrow piercing through bone and tissue. She cried out as her body was flung back and hit the ground with a sickening thud.**

**"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. He flung his sword aside and ran to Kagome. "My God, Kagome! What were you thinking?" He cradled her gently, watching as her blood spread across the front of her shirt.**

**"I had...to ...protect you. She would...have killed ...you..." Kagome tried to smile, but actually winced at the blinding pain instead. "I told...you I ...wasn't going to...let you...die." Kagome's eyes closed, her breathing shallow.**

**Inuyasha shook her. "Kagome? Talk to me Kagome...don't leave me now!" he shook her again...but she didn't respond. "_KAGOME!_" His tortured cry echoed across the clearing, causing the birds to fly from the trees in panic. Hot tears fell from his eyes and onto Kagome's face.**

**"Foolish girl, but no matter," Kikyo said coldly. "It's your turn Inuyasha...to DIE!"**

**that's it for now ppl...more soon...plz review so I know if I should continue posting...questions, comments and _constructive _critisism welcome...**


	7. Chapter 7: Rage and Sorrow

**ok...thanks to those who are reviewing...plz keep em coming...I need to know you ppl are enjoying my story...reviews make my day and encourage me to keep posting! so if you like it lemme know!**

**well, here's the next chapter...enjoy! It's one of my faves!**

**Chapter 7: Rage and Sorrow**

**Inuyasha's blood pounded. His body was engulfed by feral rage. He gently laid Kagome on the ground. Grief was the unknown. Rage he could deal with. Inuyasha let his soul be consumed by the fire in his blood.**

**Standing, he slowly turned to face Kikyo. Molten eyes glared at the target, the reason, the cause of this unholy anger. "Wrong Kikyo. It is you who shall suffer. Face the fury of my father's blood!" His eyes glazed red, Inuyasha charged Kikyo.**

**Coldly calm, Kikyo let her arrow fly, immediately pulling another to the ready. The first arrow hit Inuyasha in the shoulder, not slowing him. He just kept charging toward her. _How is this possible?_ Kikyo thought. She released the second arrow, this one firmly imbedded into Inuyasha's thigh. A slight stumble, then he recovered, emitting a low, vicious growl. "Is that the best you have, Kikyo?" Inuyasha flexed his fingers, the sound of his knuckles cracking echoing over the otherwise peaceful clearing. With an evil smirk, he pointed out to her "...one last arrow, Kikyo. Better make it a good hit..."**

**Slightly trembling, Kikyo notched her final arrow. She let it loose at the same instant Inuyasha lept into action, the arrow flying harmlessly past him. The instinct to flee came to Kikyo to late.**

**Inuyasha charged Kikyo again, deadly claws reaching for her, the scent of her fear fueling his thirst for blood. Razor claws slashed first through her chest, then her neck. Kikyo fell to the ground, gasping for air that would never reach her lungs. She felt her heartbeat slow, the gathered souls that sustained her life trying to break free. The last thing she saw was Inuyasha, not as she knew him, but as a demon, panting, her blood dripping from his hands. Kikyo's eye's dimmed, her last breath hissing through the gashes in her throat.**

**The souls burst free from Kikyo's body, hundreds of glowing orbs floating towards the heavens. One solitary orb broke away, traveling across the field to return to Kagome's dying body.**

**This caused a violent shock to her system, returning Kagome to agonizing conciousness. She turned her head to see Inuyasha standing over the slain Kikyo. She notice the subtle changes in his posture, his breathing, his claws. _Inuyasha has let the demon blood control him! I have to stop him from seeking out more victims! _she thought. That's when she heard more voices. _Oh no! Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Keade! They'll be slaughtered!_**

**She watched Inuyasha turn towards the noise and heard his growl. She summoned what little strength she could, and croaked, "S-sit!"**

**It must have been enough. Inuyasha slammed to the ground. He pushed himself up and shook his head to clear it. Kikyo's corpse lay beside him. Kagome, barely alive, was across the clearing. He heard the voices of his friends calling out to him.**

**When Miroku raced up to him, Inuyasha punched him in the face, sending the monk to the ground. "Where the hell were you?" he demanded, pull the arrows from his body and tossing them on top of Kikyo's body.Sango knelt beside the monk and glared at Inuyasha. "Kikyo sealed us inside a spirit shield. No matter what we did, how hard we tried, we could not escape it! When the shield suddenly collapsed, we ran here as fast as we could!"**

**"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked, running up to the group. Inuyasha simply hung his head and pointed across the field. "Kagome!" the kitsune cried, racing towards her.**

**"What happened to Kagome?" Keade asked him.**

**"She saved my life," he whispered. Inuyasha walked over to where Shippo was crying and begging Kagome not to die. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and gently cradled her to him. There was so much blood. The scent of her blood nearly choked him.**

**"Inuyasha..."**

**"Don't speak, Kagome. I'm going to take you home, to your mom. She'll know what to do.." He tried to pick her up, but stopped at her anguished cry of pain.**

**"Don't think...I'm gonna..make it...that far..." she gasped.**

**"Tell me what to do, Kagome!" he cried.**

**"Inuyasha...you're crying...?" Tears of her own welled in Kagome's eyes.**

**"I'm frightened Kagome! This wasn't supposed to happen...You weren't supposed to get hurt...I promised..." Inuyasha began to tremble. Never before had he experienced anguish like this. It felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. Tears coursed down his face. "You aren't supposed to leave me, not now, not after we finally found each other.."**

**Kagome raised a hand to his lips. "Listen to me, Inuyasha. You've...given me ..the best days...of my...life. I regret...nothing." She paused, trying to cling to these precious moments. Kagome knew she would not be able to talk much longer. "I only ask one thing..."**

**"Anything, just don't..."**

**"Guard the jewel..." she interupted. "..until fate...joins us...again." Kagome's body spasmed.**

**"Her pain is great," observed a tearful Sango. "She will not be able to hold on much longer." She and Miroku began to pray while Keade tried to soothe a wailing Shippo.**

**"I'm sorry, my friends," Kagome smiled. "I love...all of you...thank you..." Kagome's eyes began to close. **

**"Kagome, don't leave!" Inuyasha shook her.**

**"Promise...me...Inu...yasha" she whispered.**

**"Anything Kagome! Just don't die!"**

**"I ...lo-..."**

**Blood spewed from her mouth as she coughed violently. Kagome's body stilled. The rosary that had bound Inuyasha fell away from his neck.**

**"KAGOME!" Inuyasha let out in a blood chilling roar. Sango fell to her knees, hands covering her face, sobbing. Miroku knelt beside Sango, embracing her, lending comfort at the same time seeking comfort from his own grief. Keade walked away, carrying a hysterical Shippo.**

**The grief stricken group remained unchanged for a long time. Sango sobbing and clinging to Mirouku. Inuyasha holding the dead girl close to his heart. No tears, no words. It was as if his emotions, his very soul, had left him the very instant Kagome released her last breath. The beauty of the cloudless day seemed out of place with the agony of the three friends. **

**Inuyasha lay Kagome gently on the soft grass, and stood. "Miroku," he spoke softly, distantly, "Prepare Kagome's body for burial." He walked to the place where he had dropped the pack. He rummaged through until he found Kagome's clothes. As he removed them, an envelope fell from the pack. Opening it, he found the photos from the night before. _It seems like a lifetime ago, instead of only hours..._he closed his eyes, pulling the pain back into himself. Inuyasha slipped them back into the envelope and placed it inside his kimono.**

**Sango walked up beside him, tears still freely flowing from her eyes. "If you carry her to the river, Inuyasha, I shall bathe and dress her." Inuyasha simply nodded, handing the clothes to Sango. **

**He walked back to Kagome, and gazed down at her still, peaceful face. Gently, Inuyasha removed the arrow from Kagome's chest and threw it aside. It landed right next to the sword.**

**Miroku retrieved Kagome's pack. When returning to Inuyasha's side, he stated, "I shall go purify myself for the burial rituals." The monk placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, a simple gesture that conveyed sympathy, understanding, and a shared grief. Then he followed Sango wordlessly through the forest.**

**Inuyasha went over to where the Tetsusiaga lay. He picked it up and sheathed it for the last time. Returning to Kagome, he gathered the rosary beads in one hand, then gently lifted into his arms. Burying his nose in her hair, Inuyasha inhaled the fading scent of her hair, desperately trying to conceal the scent of her blood. "Forgive me..." he whispered. The tears returned to his eyes. Slowly, he bore his precious burden through the forest. The ache in his heart returned. Inuyasha feared it would haunt him for the rest of his days. **

**did I forget to tell you folks to grab the hankies? oops... REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Four Souls Unite

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed the last chapter...and to all those Sesshomaru fans out there, Sorry, he won't be making an appearance in this fic...I wrote this story about two years ago and I just don't have the heart to change it...you'll understand after the next two chapters...**

**since I forgot to in the last few chapters...**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs with me, but alas, he doesn't belong to me...**

**Chapter 8: The Four Souls Unite**

**Kagome was laid out in the temple where, fifty years earlier, the Shikon no Tama was kept.**

**"Where could Inuyasha be?" Sango asked. "After he brought Kagome to the river, he just turned and disappeared back into the forest. That was hours ago."**

**"He most likely returned to the Sacred Tree... that is where all this began," Keade supplied.**

**"Then that is where I shall seek him out," Miroku offered, leaving the temple.**

**Inuyasha sat beneath the scar in the tree where he had been bound for fifty years by the woman he had love then. Until the day Kagome, the reincarnation of that woman, set him free.**

_**Kagome...she was the one who had banished the darkness and healed the wounds in my soul. Kagome taught me how to laugh again...Dream again... **_

_**Love again...**_

**Now she was gone. Ripped from his life.**

**One by one, Inuyasha threaded the beads of the rosary through the hairs he had taken from Kagome's head and mixed with a few of his own. Silently, he worked until the necklace was whole again. He tied a knot to join the ends and slipped the beads over his head, letting the familiar weight settle around his neck. Withdrawing the photos from their place next to his heart, he gazed at each one, reliving each memory of Kagome he had stored away.**

**"Inuyasha," Miroku called softly, "everything is ready." The monk walked away.**

**"I'm not ready," Inuyasha whispered, reluctantly replacing the photos and following his friend.**

**Upon entering the village, they were met with sympathetic looks. _She was so well loved by these peaple,_ Inuyasha thought.**

**Inside the temple, he saw Kagome laid upon a palet, the scent of wild flowers and incense placed around her choking him. Inuyasha walked slowly towards her, kneeling beside the body that once contained the soul of not one, but both of the women he had loved.**

**"Everything of importance in my life died with you, Kagome." Inuyasha removed the sheathed Tetsusiaga and placed it under her folded hands. "Maybe this will be able to protect you better in the afterworld than I was able to in this one." He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, stood, then walked past his confused companions out of the temple.**

**"Inuyasha--wait!" Miroku chased after him. "Where are you going?"**

**"I have to tell Kagome's family that I failed to protect her. That I let her die! After that, I'm going into seclusion. Tell the others I said goodbye."**

**"What about your promise to Kagome?" Sango shouted as she ran up to them. "You promised her you would protect the jewel!"**

**Inuyasha rounded on them, his eyes blazing with fury. "What about it? If it weren't for that damn jewel, Naraku would never have tricked Kikyo and I! Kagome would never have been brought here! Kagome would still be alive! I want nothing to do with that cursed thing ever again! The Shikon no Tama has caused me nothing but misery!"**

**"Hold, Inuyasha," Keade said. "The jewel may yet be used for something other than evil."**

**"What are you babbling about, old hag?"**

**"Do ye not remember, Inuyasha? Naraku once told you that Kikyo would rather take the jewel with her into death than--"**

**Inuyasha's eyes widened as the memory returned to him and understanding dawned. "-than use it's power to save her own life!" He rushed past them back into the temple. Spying Kagome's pack, he ripped into it, tossing her things aside until he discovered the pouch that held the jewel.**

**Inuyasha gently shook out the thin, silken cord it was attached to. He settled it over Kagome's head, lifting her head slightly to place it around her neck, then placed the orb directly over the fatal wound. With bated breath, he sat back and waited. When the others entered the temple, he looked up. "Nothing is happening, Hag!" he growled.**

**"Patience, Inuyasha." Keade nodded at the other two, and they all walked forward. Bowing before Kagome, each took a position around the body, Keade on her left, Sango on her right, next to Inuyasha, and Miroku at her feet.**

**Taking his hands within her own, and looking into his sad, golden eyes, Sango asked, "Inuyasha, do you remember the legend I once told you about the Jewel of Four Souls?" **

**"Not really..."**

**"We, each of us, represents one of the four souls encased in the jewel. I represent the Soul of Courage."**

**"I, the Soul of Friendship," Miroku continued.**

**"And I, the Soul of Wisdom," Keade finished.**

**"You, Inuyasha, represent the Soul of--"**

**"Love," he concluded.**

**Sango gave him a soft smile. "Exactly. When these four souls are combined, they create one soul, Niobe. The four seperate souls must work in harmony to achieve this. Each of us must pray, join our souls together, to fill Kagome's heart with Niobe, the Soul of Perfect Happiness. Do you understand?"**

**"Yes." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "What do I have to do?"**

**Well there it is...most of you can prob guess what happens next, but you'll have to wait and see exactly where I'm going with this...until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9: Awakenings

**ok...nuthin to say so I'll just get on with it,...R&R plz!**

**Disclaimer: It's mine! All mine! Mwa ha ha ha...(Nah, just the plot of this one is mine...)**

**Chapter 9: Awakenings**

**Sango lead Inuyasha to stand above the top of Kagome's head, and instructed him to kneel. She resumed her place, and knelt with the others. Holding out her hands, Inuyasha clasped one firmly in his own and she gave it a gentle squeeze. Miroku took Sango's other hand, then Keade's. Keade finished the circle when she held Inuyasha's other hand. "Now," Sango spoke softly, "we must begin to pray. Clear your mind of all other wishes or worries. Do not stop praying or break the circle once we have started. I am uncertian how long this will take, or if it will even work at all." The slayer gave Inuyasha an apologetic look, then bowed her head. "Let us begin."**

**The temple became silent, all the sounds of the village fading away as each concentrated on merging their souls with prayer. None noticed when a woman came in to light fresh incence. The sun fell below the horizon, and another woman entered to set oil lamps around the temple. Still they prayed.**

**Inuyasha, praying fervently, desperately clinging to this last shred of hope, willed the strength of his love into each silent word, pushing his thoughts towards the heavens. Behind his closed lids, he felt a tingling sensation, then he noticed a glimmer of light. He opened his eyes, continuing his prayer. The Shikon no Tama was emiting a pure, white light, almost blinding in it's intensity. He gently squeezed Sango's hand. He saw her nod.**

**The light grew, then with a final burst of blinding light, the jewel melted into the wound in Kagomes chest. She gasped in a sudden breath of air, then another. The young miko's eyes slowly fluttered open. **

**Confused, Kagome looked to each of her friends, then finally she settled her gaze on Inuyasha. He was smiling down at her. "Welcome back," he said, wonder filling his voice.**

**"How...?" Kagome's voice was scratchy, so the single word sounded like a whisper.**

**"Don't speak, Kagome." Sango suggested. Kagome's questioning eyes sought out those of her teary eyed friend. "Just rest. There will be time for explanations later." The slayer leaned over to kiss her friend on the cheek. Sango stood and led the others out of the temple, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome.**

**When Kagome again tried to speak, Inuyasha just took her hand and squeezed gently. Stretching out beside her, he pulled Kagome close. "Just sleep, Kagome. I'm exhausted."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome slowly drifted back from the depths of slumber. _Had it all been a dream? _ _Did I really die? Am I dead now?_ Sounds from the village began to filter through her fog leaden mind.**

**"_Why_did you make me sleep so long, Granny Keade?" she heard Shippo ask. "I missed out on _EVERYTHING!_" **

**_I'm alive!_ Kagome smiled as she tried to pry open her dry eyes.**

**Behind her, Inuyasha growled sleepily, pulling her tighter against him. "If we pretend to be asleep, do you think the brat will go away and leave us alone?"**

**Kagome giggled. "No. And we aren't going to try. Now get up. I have a lot of questions that need answers." Kagome poked his ribs with her elbow to give him a little extra motivation.**

**Flopping onto his back, he sighed dramatically. "I'd kinda hoped you had forgotten about all of that."**

**"Oh sure, cuz I die and get brought back to life every other day! I can see how something like that would slip my mind!" She gave him a hard poke in the ribs with her elbow, to which he replied by tickling hers. Kagome laughed uncontrollably, twisting frantically to try and get away.**

**Inuyasha rolled on top of her, all joking now forgotten. "Kagome...I,"**

**Kagome brushed the hair away from his eyes. "Inuyasha, you don't have to say anything. I understand." She smiled sweetly at him.**

**"Kagome, I lost you...I...I have never been so frightened of anything in my whole life! I was ready to go into seclusion, abandon everything that ever held any meaning to me. Because I lost you, the only thing that mattered, REALLY mattered in my life. You taught me how to live again, accepted me for who I was. Without you...I was nothing..."**

**"But you didn't lose me," she said through her tears. Never before had Inuyasha said these things to her. She knew he cared for her, deeply, but he had never before this told her how deeply. "You just misplaced me for a little while," she laughed.**

**Inuyasha's lips quirked in that little smirk of his, "Yeah, well, from now on, I'm gonna tie you so close to me you won't be able to blink without me knowing!" He slowly lowered his head until his lips met hers. He took his time, kissing her gently, reaquainting himself with the taste of her, the softness of her. Niether noticed the two people enter the temple, nor did they hear the young kitsune exclaim, "Yuk" before Keade dragged him back out.**

**Kagome leaned back, looking deeply into Inuyasha's eyes. "I love you," she whispered.**

**Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm never letting you go again."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There ya go...read & review! good or bad, I can take it! Will try to post more soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: New Beginnings

I'm BACK!! thanks to those who continue reading this...I hope you all enjoy the new chapter...

Disclaimer...I had him once...then lost him again...alas, Inuyasha still isn't mine...hangs head in shame

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

New Beginning

**The couple remained in blissful seclusion inside the shrine until the following dawn, reveling in the completeness of their love. So long did they fight the strong feelings each of them had, so many obsticles blocking them. Now, after two years, all those obsticles had been overcome, freeing them to enjoy each other as only two lovers could. Well, almost.**

**There was a great comotion outside the shrine. Kagome heard the faint shouts from the village, but Inuyasha was already dressed, and moving towards the door. She stirred, pulling the blanket up to her chest. "What's going on?" Kagome asked sleepily.**

**Inuyasha turned to her, a smile playing across his lips. **_**She's even more beautiful in the mornings,**_** he thought. "Unwelcome guests. You get dressed, I'll deal with this." He walked out the door, and into the still darkened courtyard. Inhaling deeply, Inuyasha noticed how sweet the dawn smelled. His ears twitched, picking up the shouts of the scuffle moving steadily to his location.**

**"Damn it! Where the hell is she? I smelled her blood!! If that mutt let her get seriously hurt, I'll KILL him!" **

**"Calm down, Kouga," Sango yelled as they crested the top of the steps leading to the shrine. "Kagome is fine! But you had better not wake her, or I'll..."**

**An amused Inuyasha watched Sango and Miroku try to restrain the wolf demon. "Good morning, Kouga," Inuyasha said, sarcasm dripping from each word. "Is there a problem?"**

**"Hell, yes, there is a problem!" the wolf demon raged. "Where is Kagome? I know it was her blood I smelled, I know she's hurt, and I know I will kill you if it's serious!"**

**Kagome left the shrine at that moment, dressed, but still mussed from the passionate night spent in Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha, what's going on?"**

**Inuyasha gave the wolf demon an insolent smirk, as if to say, "I won!" then walked to Kagome and placed a protective arm around her waist. "Kouga's decided to pay us a visit. He seems to think you are mortally wounded."**

**Kouga was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Ka- Kagome? I was sure it was your blood...I mean, when I came across that clearing, it was so strong..."**

**Kagome blushed, and slowly pulled herself away from Inuyasha's arm. "Well, Kouga, it's like this," she stammered. "I was mortally injured but..." She never got to finish her sentence, for Kouga charged past her, fury in his eyes. **

**"I KNEW IT! You let her get hurt! I will kill you now!" Even without the shards in his legs, the wolf had amazing speed. He flew at Inuyasha, who just barely had time to dodge the vicious kick to his head. Inuyasha rolled away, springing back to his feet, cracking his knuckles. **

**"You and me, mangy wolf! We settle this once and for all," Inuyasha taunted.**

**"Winner take all?" Kouga baited. Inuyasha just laughed.**

**"You can't take what's already been claimed!" Kagome gasped, realizing what they were talking about. She watched Kouga's nostrils flare, then saw his gaze swivel to her neck, where Inuyasha had left two tiny puncture marks in her delicated skin. Kagome, though somewhat embaressed, held her head high. She was not ashamed to be Inuyasha's mate. **

**Kouga's eyes glazed red as he pinpointed Inuyasha with his gaze. "You Bastard! She was mine! I declared for her first, and you forced your filthy half breed body on her!" He charged Inuyasha once again, pummeling his fist into the hanyou's face. Inuyasha countered with a clawed hand across Kouga's abdomen. A round-house kick knocked Inuyasha to the ground. He planted both feet in Kouga's stomach when the wolf tried to dive on top of him, sending him flying across the courtyard. Inuyasha jumped to his feet, ready for another attack, when Kagome screamed "SIT!" **

**Not able to stand the conflict another second, Kagome stopped it the only way she knew how. What suprised her was the force with which Inuyasha hit the ground. It actually made the earth tremble slightly beneath her feet. Kouga just stood there laughing at the hanyou pinned face first to the ground. Furious at the wolf demon for this childish behavior, Kagome stomped up to him, balled her fist, and punched the startled wolf square in the face. Blood dripped from his nose as he fell to the ground in shock. Kagome glared at him, then at the rousing hanyou, let out a cry of frustration, then stomped down the steps to the village, muttering, "I give up!" then something about childish men with way too much testosterone. Sango and Miroku, who remained stunned throughout the altercation, just watched the girl retreat. When Kagome had disappeared around a hut, they looked at each other and started laughing. **

**Inuyasha ran after Kagome, finally catching up to her just outside Keade's hut. "What the hell was that for? I had everything under control...You have never sat me that hard for something so..."**

**"Stupid?" Kagome raged. "Childish? Moronic? Imbecile?" Kagome couldn't control her anger. This ridiculous fued had to end. "Dammit, Inuyasha! This has got to stop! He's hurting because I chose you, but you just had to smash his face in it! Now that's just gonna make things harder for me!"**

**"If he gives you any problems, I'll take care of it!"**

**"No-you-will-NOT!" Kagome punctuated each word with a sharp jab of her finger to his chest. "I will handle it. I just need to calm down, eat something, and refuel." She walked into Keade's hut and sat at the fire, staring blankly into the flames and breathing deeply. Inuyasha took up his place against the wall just inside the doorway, sulking. Within minutes, Sango and Miroku entered, a mopey Kouga trailing behind them. Inuyasha growled as he walked past him, but Kagome silenced him with narrowed eyes. The group sat in awkward silence until Keade and Shippo entered carrying a basket of fish and vegetables. She wished them all good morning, then placed the items beside the fire. As she was fixing the meal, Keade inquired about Kagome's health, and who the stranger was in her house. **

**Kagome, needing something constructive to do, helped cut up the vegetables, as she explained about Kouga. As the meal cooked, the group gradually answered all of Kagome's questions about the jewel, and the long hours of prayer and meditation over her body. "I just can't believe it worked! I thought only a selfless wish could be used on the jewel, or it would corrupt the user."**

**"Perhaps," Keade said, "It was the selfless act that caused the jewel to release it's power to heal you. You sacrificed yourself to save Inuyasha. You have the pure spirit of a true Miko, Kagome. We were merely the tools to ask for that power. Each of us loves you, unconditionally. That is what the jewel responded to." Kagome placed her hand on the scar over her heart, eyes glazed with a sheen of tears. She looked at each of her friends, a watery smile upon her lips. "Thank you, " was all she could manage to whisper. Then she blinked, shook her head, and pulled herself together.**

**Shippo climbed into her lap and pouted, "I would have helped too, but Keade gave me a sleeping powder."**

**"Only because you were so upset, young Shippo," Keade soothed.**

**Kagome hugged him to her, and said, "I could feel you there, too. All of you. Your love surrounded me and brought me back." Noticing Kouga, sitting in a corner of the room, silent throughout the exchange, Kagome sat Shippo beside her and stood. "Walk with me, Kouga?" Inuyasha let out a low growl, but Kagome merely held up her hand. "I need to talk to him, Inuyasha." She held out her hand to Kouga, who looked warily from her to Inuyasha and back to Kagome. She simply smiled and waited. He stood, without accepting her hand and stalked past Inuyasha out of the hut. As Kagome walked past him, he grabbed her hand. She smiled down on the hanyou, squeezed his hand, and left. **

**Kouga waited for her just outside the hut. "Come with me, Kouga. There are things I must tell you." Kouga fell into step behind her.They walked in silence to the river. Kagome sat on the bank, removed her shoes and socks, and let her feet dangle into the cool water. Kouga sat next to her, silently waiting for her to speak. Kagome took a deep breath. "First, I'm sorry Kouga. I know you wanted me to be your mate. But the truth is, I love Inuyasha. I have for a very long time now. And now I know he loves me. I do love you Kouga, but not enough to chose you over Inuyasha. I love you in the same way I love Miroku, as a dear and trusted friend, almost a brother. There really never was any way I could have been your mate."**

**"How can say that, Kagome?" Kouga knew there was no real way to win this, but he had to try. "You never even gave me a chance! You could have loved me, could still love me!"**

**"No, Kouga, I don't think so. How do you fight destiny? Inuyasha needs me. You are strong, always have been. You have such a great sense of security in everything you do. You never let anything bring you down. **

**Inuyasha is just the opposite. Sure he's strong, but still not sure of himself. Even now he thinks he needs to change, just to make me happy. He doesn't understand that I love him the way he is." She smiles distantly at this thought, then continues. "All I need to make me happy, is having him by my side. Naraku and Kikyo are both gone, perhaps now we can have a life together."**

**"Are you sure this is what you want? What makes you happy?"**

**"Yes."**

**Kouga let out a deep sigh of defeat. "Well, then, I guess I have to accept your decision. But if you ever change your mind, have any doubts..."**

**Kagome laughed and hugged Kouga. "I won't, but thank you for accepting my choice. I will never regret my feelings for Inuyasha, not will I be ashamed of them. If you like, you are welcome to stay here for a while, though. I'm sure we could find room for you somewhere. Think about it?" she asked hopefully.**

**"I'll think about it..."**

**Kagome stood and gathered her things, smiling. "Come on...I'm starving!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You did WHAT?"**

**"I invited Kouga to stay here with us, if he wants," she replied calmly. "Honestly, Inuyasha. I told him that I love you, I chose you, I am your mate. What's the big deal?"**

**"And he just calmly said 'sure, Kagome, I can deal with that,' and then agreed to stay? Keh," he huffed.**

**"He did not agree to stay, at least not yet. I explained that I am happy with you, and I think that is all he really wanted for me."**

**"Keep protesting, Mutt, and I may stick around permanently!" Kouga taunted. Inuyasha growled in response. **

**"Cut it out, you two..." Kagome threatened.**

**Inuyasha gave her a look, then turned swiftly to Keade. The group had just finished their meal, Sango and Miroku laughing over Shippo's latest drawings of "The Cat, The Dog, and The Wolf" saga. Kouga sat next to the fire, while Kagome and Inuyasha faced off. Marching over to the old preistess, he got in her face and asked, "Hey Hag, I thought that once the beads were broken, the spell would be broken...So why can she still "sit" me?" **

**Keade looks at him, suprised. "The beads fell apart at Kagome's death did they not?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"Did you string them back together?"**

**"Well, yeah, cuz they were all I had left of Kagome...or so I thought..." Inuyasha cringed at the cooing sounds Kagome and Sango made.**

**"And what did you use to string them together?"**

**Inuyasha flushed, embaressed by his emotions that drove him to do it at the time. But he needed answers. "Strands of hair...mine and Kagome's..."**

**Kagome and Sango gushed over this rare show of affection from any male, especially from Inuyasha! Keade just chuckled, feeling sorry for the suffering hanyou. "This explains much, Inuyasha. You see, in using strands of hair from both you and Kagome, combined with the emotional connection you now share, you succeeded in making the bond of the Kodotama Rosary stronger...since you were wearing it when Kagome was revived, the spell continued to hold."**

**Everyone laughed as Inuyasha strode from the hut, vainly trying to remove the cursed beads...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later in the evening, Kagome sat with Inuyasha, sheltered beneath the limbs of the Sacred Tree. She loved the feel of having his arms wrapped around her, just being together.**

**"Inuyasha?"**

**"Hmmm?" he replied drowsily. He was content to hold her like this, listening to the sounds of the forest at dusk. He could do this for the rest of his life.**

**"I want to go home. Just for a few weeks...to finish school."**

**"I know," Inuyasha sighed. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you wanted to go back. When do you want to leave?"**

**"Tonight. Mama's probably worried sick."**

**They left the seclusion of the forest, returning to Keade's hut to let the other's know they were returning to Kagome's time.**

**"But you just got back!" Shippo cried.**

**"Why can't we all go?" asked Kouga.**

**"Because I don't live in a different village, I live in a different era..." Kagome explained about the well, and how she originally came to be in this time. She also explained that for whatever reason, Inuyasha was the only one to travel through the well.**

**"But I thought you said Kikyo traveled through the well, and that's how she got Kagome."**

**"Yes, but I think that's only because I called that piece of my soul back to me..."**

**"But you can't know that for sure, can you?" With that Kouga took off in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well.**

**"What the hell is that mangy wolf up to?" They all went running after him. When they reached the well, Kouga was climbing out of it. "Did you pass through?" Inuyasha asked, half afraid of the answer.**

**"No," he huffed.**

**"Kagome," Sango whispered, " What if you can't return? Or what if the well seals once you get home? We may never see you again..." Sango's eyes misted with tears.**

**Kagome hugged her friend, the closest thing she ever had to a sister. "I will be back in three weeks. We won't think about anything else, okay?" Sango nodded, but was still afraid this was the last time she would see her two friends. Miroku placed a comforting arm around her shoulders as the couple disappeared into the well.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Many Thanks to all my readers, especially clnv and wbaker5286 for your encouragement, ideas and inspirations!!! I have decided to extend this story, and I will hopefully update again soon!!!! Please continue to read and review!! Reviews make my day, and I am always open to ideas and constructive criticism. Flamers should really find something better to do with their day.**


	11. Chapter 11: Down the Well

_**Thanks again for all of your reviews!! You are all so wonderful!!! Gomen, minna-san,that it has been such a long wait, but my son started high school this week, and marching band, plus my job has been hectic, blah, blah, blah...Here's another chapter...**_

**Disclaimer...not, nothin's changed, but someday...**

**Chapter 11**

**Down the Well...**

**Kagome has worked frantically for the past week, trying to catch up on her school work. She would go in early, and stay late after school to work in the solitude of the library. Her friends were trying to tutor her in math, by far the subject she had the most trouble with. Every waking minute of the day she could be found with a book in her hand and a pencil tucked behind her ear. Some nights Inuyasha had to pry her face from her desk top and put her in bed. He respected the importance of what she was trying to accomplish, he just didn't understand why she was killing herself trying to do it.**

**During the time when Kagome was at school, or secluded with her studies, Inuyasha would help around the shrine. There were a lot of projects that Grandpa was unable to do alone, if at all, and Mrs Higurashi often took him with her when she had errands to run. She would always insist on him wearing "modern" clothes at these times. Inuyasha was almost used to the jeans and t-shirts, but he refused to wear the shoes. Mrs. Higurashi compromised with a pair of sandals. He could live with those.**

**More importantly, he could see himself living here.**

**With her.**

**As a human.**

**Inuyasha sighed as he helped Grandpa put the boxes of Shikon no Tama necklaces out on the display racks in the shrines small gift shop. All around him were "replicas" of this ancient legend, authentic things of that legend, sutras for everything from luck to warding away evil spirits. He had insisted Inuyasha and Kagome tell him everything about the story of him and Kikyo, the history of the jewel, and how the jewel had disappeared. He had new pamphlets made up about the shrine with hints of the history of the Sacred Tree and the Bone Eaters Well. This was bringing more and more people to the shrine each day as the "tourist" season began.**

**At the end of the first week, Inuyasha noticed the signs of strain on Kagome's face. There were circles under her eyes, and she always had a slight slump to her shoulders. She was thinner because Kagome rarely took time to eat. Her temper has gotten shorter too, and she hardly ever smiles. Kagome was definately working too hard, and Inuyasha was going to change that.**

**Tonight.**

**"Are you going to stand there all day young man? Or do you think you may get around to putting that box back in the storage house?" Grandpa asked crossly, jerking Inuyasha out of his thoughts. Flushing slightly he mumble a quick 'yes, sir" and walked out into the courtyard. He saw Kagome top the steps to the shrine and decided to wait and greet her. **

**"Oi! Kagome," he called with a smile. "How did your test go?" Kagome just shrugged as she approached him. With a small smile she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Not so good. I've always struggled with math, so if I did pass, it's gonna be some kind of miracle! Well, better hit the books...three more tests to go!" And with a small wave over her shoulder, she went into the house. **

**Inuyasha just stared after her...**_**You are gonna take a break tonight, Kagome...even if it kills you!**_** With that thought and a short nod of his head, he moved off to the storage house, then to talk to Mama...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome entered the kitchen a few hours later, intending on getting a snack, then going straight back to her studying. Stopping dead in her tracks, she slowly takes in the scene before her. Her family is gone, and Inuyasha, dressed in blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt with her mother's lacey pink apron, is standing at the stove, **_**cooking! **_**She wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled wonderful! Tentitively, she asked, "Inuyasha...what are you doing?"**

**He jumped at the sudden sound of her voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked in suprise.**

**"Um...I live here, remember."**

**"I thought you were studying!"**

**"I was going to grab a quick snack. I haven't eaten all day, and..."**

**"Dammit, Kagome! This is exactly what I'm talking about!"**

**Puzzeled, she asked, "Who were you talking to about what?"**

**Inuyasha just growled at her. He hastily spooned the vegetables he had been frying into a bowl and plunked it down on the table next to a large bowl of ramen, then walked straight up to Kagome. Leaning in so their noses were almost touching, he said, "To everyone! About you! Killing yourself over these tests!"**

**Kagome was outraged. "How dare you?! These tests are important! If I don't pass them I have to repeat **_**everything**_** next year, while all my friends move on! One more week is all I ask! Then it's over! No more school...EVER!"**

**Not really wanting to fight, Inuyasha takes a deep breath and steps back. "Kagome, have you looked at yourself lately? You are thinner, and pale. There are dark circles under your eyes! You fall asleep at your desk, sleep very little, then have your nose crammed into your books every waking minute. You hardly speak to anyone, including me." **

**Kagome was not deaf. It wasn't the words he was saying, but the message in his tone. Worry. Loneliness. Fear. She walked up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, and looked into his amber-hued eyes. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Just a few more days..."**

**"NO! Tonight you are taking a break!"**

**"But-"**

**"A break, Kagome! Your family has left for a few hours, your mother showed me how to cook something simple for you, and we are going to spend some time together! No books, papers or anything else! Got it?"**

**"Do I have any other choices?" **

**"No."**

**Kagome sighed in defeat. He was right after all, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She sat at the table, and huffed. "Fine. Let's eat."**

**"First," he said, tugging her hair slightly so she was looking up at him, "I want to give you something." He leaned over her and gently nibbled at her lips, teasing her. Kagome moaned, and added some pressure of her own. When Inuyasha stopped the kiss abruptly, Kagome just stared at him, desire glazing her eyes. "Now we can eat." Taking a seat opposite her, Inuyasha dished out the simple fare. Kagome ate with gusto, not realizing just how hungry she really had been. Inuyasha did most of the talking, telling her about the stuff he'd been doing around the shrine. "Your grandfather wants to do some repairs to the well house next, but he said it's supposed to rain soon, so it may have to wait a few days." **

**"Well, the roof has leaked for years, so I don't imagine a few more days will hurt much," she replied, polishing off her second bowl of food. "I'm stuffed! That was so good, Inuyasha! Remind me to show you how to cook more food. I could really get used to this."**

**"Keh...like that will happen!" he scoffed. But pride shone clearly in his eyes. "How about a walk to work off that food?"**

**Kagome beamed. She felt so alive at this moment. She really hadn't given herself much time for anything since they returned, and though her body was fully healed, her spirit was still weak. She could barely sense Inuyasha from across the same room, and doubted she could sense any evil until it literally walked up and bit her. Kagome stood and walked to Inuyasha, taking his hand in hers. They walked out the back door, across the courtyard, and stopped in front of the sacred tree. Grandpa had lit a few sticks of incense on the low table that sat in front of the little fence, probably asking for a blessing for something. With Grandpa, you just never knew.**

**Inuyasha led her to the tree, picked her up, and easily jumped up to one of the lower limbs. Leaning his back against the sturdy trunk of the tree, he sat with Kagome cradled in his lap. She leaned her head against his chest, and let out a breath of contentment. "What is it?" Inuyasha askes, gently stroking her hair.**

**"Everything in my life revolves around this tree. It just seems so right, sitting here with you, I mean. It's like...how do I say this?...like it calls out to my soul. All my life, I never understood why I was so drawn to this tree. I never understood why, after all the years the tree had lived, there was still such a big wound on it. Then, after I was pulled through the well, I saw the tree, and headed for it like a beacon. And there you were, pinned to it, in the exact spot of the wound. How the arrowhead was still there, enabling me to return when the Tree of Ages sealed the well. It's like it knew somehow, that the wound must stay there, never really healing, so that all these things could happen...am I making any sense?"**

**"Hmmmm, perhaps it did. I was drawn to the tree too. Perhaps that is why I was merely sealed to the tree, and not killed. Perhaps Kikyo had nothing to do with it..." Afraid Kagome would get upset at the mention of Kikyo, he quickly continued, "I think the tree somehow knew you would eventually find your way to me, one way or another." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "For that, I will be eternally grateful."**

**"Me, too. Thank you, Inuyasha. I didn't realize just how tired I was until you made me stop and relax."**

**"So what happens now, Kagome?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I...I mean we...still haven't figured out what will happen if you can't go through the well anymore. What if I stay here, and can't become human, permanently," he said, exasperated.**

**Kagome looked him dead in the eye. She was so tired of this argument. "I've told you before, I don't care if you stay hanyou! I love you as you are!" **

**"I know, but how can we make a life here if I'm not human? There are no others like me here!"**

**"I don't think we will be stuck here. Honestly," she emphasized. "Inuyasha, I can still sense the jewel, even though it's inside me, I can still sense it. The aura is faint, but pure." Seeing the fear in his eyes, Kagome hastily added, "And I don't think others will be able to sense it, at least not for what it is. I believe it's sort of an amplifier for my spiritual powers."**

**"There has to be another way...I mean, the Shikon no Tama can't possibly be the **_**only**_** thing with that kind of power. Perhaps Keade knows of something else, so we can return here and begin a life in your world!"**

**"Inuyasha," she said quietly, "I want you to hear what I am telling you. I want to stay with you. You are what makes me happy. I love my family. This will always be my home. But after all this time, traveling through the well between eras, I just don't feel like this is where I should be anymore. If the Jewel allows me to continue traveling through the well, I can return here anytime. But in the Feudal Era, with you, and the others, is where I feel I should be. I can help people more there, and the others are just as dear to me as my family." Pulling away from him, she looked out at the horizon, the purples and oranges of the sunset blazing across the sky. "Out of all the studying I have done this week, all those books, and notes and worksheets have taught me only one thing. I'm tired of them. I am tired of worrying about school, and homework, and tests. I have learned more about life in your era, than any book will ever teach me. I just don't see how algebra and geometry will help me slay a demon, or purify anything. History is my best subject simply because I am living in it! And my teacher is tired of arguing with me when I point out a fact that is blatently wrong. **

**I just don't feel like I really belong here. My friends all seem so childish to me. I don't care about the latest music or fashions anymore. I could care less when a new store opens at the mall. I find myself drawn to the antique shops and traditional festivals. **

**I belong with you. If you wish to become human still, I will not fight you. But please, give up this idea of being with me here."**

**Inuyasha can't believe his ears. She would rather live in the Feudal Era? She wants him to stay Hanyou? **_**She wants to give up school?**_** "Kagome, if you want to stop going to school, and live in my era, why are you so adamant about these tests?" He just couldn't wrap his brain around it.**

**"To prove to my self that I can. If I can pass the tests this year, then I know I am able to walk away from it...I don't expect you to understand, I just ask you to support me."**

**"Well, you already know I can do that..." He pulled her back down to lean against his chest. **

**"Inuyasha?"**

**"Yeah," he answered lazily. He was drawing small circles with his claws slowly up and down her back, knowing the sensual effect it had on her.**

**"You know that I love you, right?" **

**"Yes, Kagome. I love you too, more than I can ever tell you..." Inuyasha tilted her chin up, and began kissing, slowly, deeply, trying to show her the depth of his emotions.**

**"Can I ask you something?" she whispered against his lips.**

**"As long as I can keep kissing you, ask me anything you like?"**

**Kagome chuckled, nodding. She had no desire for him to stop kissing her any time soon. She never imagined how talented this man was at kissing. Not that she was complaining about it. "Will you-" he kissed her deeply, "-be my-" soft, feathery kisses, "Mate?" He stopped kissing her.**

**"What did you say?" He needed to make sure he understood her correctly.**

**This was not the reaction she expected. Kagome nervously asked again. "Will you be my mate?"**

**"Kagome, we already are mates. I marked you as my mate that day at the shrine when we first..."**

**"I mean for life, Inuyasha. I want us to be life mates! As in husband and wife, together forever, live as one, happily ever after...the whole deal!"**

**Inuyasha threw back his head and laughed. He could not believe Kagome could be so dense! When she punched him in the chest, he just laughed harder. "Inuyasha...S-"**

**"No, no, wait, Kagome! Let me explain! I am not laughing at you! I thought you understood! When I marked you, after we...well, I marked you as my life's mate. Why do you think Kouga was so pissed?! He knew the only way to claim you after that was to kill me!"**

**Kagome was angry and confused. "Why didn't you explain this to me then? I don't know how these things work! I thought you had to, you know, ask me first, or go through some little ritual, or...or something!"**

**"It's not like with humans...demons leave marks. That's it." He trailed one claw over the mark on her neck. The mark I left on you will never go away, Kagome. When I bit you, I did not clean the wound immediately, I let my saliva mix with your blood, and that combination bonded to your skin. The stain will stay on your skin forever, marking you as mine." **

**"What about you? I can't leave that kind of mark on you. How will anyone know you belong to me?"**

**"I don't think you will ever have to worry about that. I belong to you, heart, soul, and body. I don't need a mark."**

**He could see the wheels of Kagome's mind spinning. "What are you thinking, Kagome?"**

**"It's not right. We are getting you marked...Tomorrow. Leave everything to me!"**

**"Kagome! What are you talking about?"**

**"Don't worry about it! You'll find out tomorrow. Now, where were we...?" She wrapped her arms around**

**his neck and started kissing him. Deciding this was better than arguing again, Inuyasha kissed her right back.**

_**Ok ppl...there you have it. I will hopefully be able to update again soon, schedules permitting...until then, please review...since I have decided to take this story along a new track, I could use some helpful tips, hints, ideas, **__**constructive**__** criticism...whatever. Flamers, however can find a new hobby... . ...seriously, find a new hobby.**_

_**Once again, much thanks to clnv for all your help and support! I continue to look forward to your new chapters as well as your reviews of mine!! You really have been a great help to me these last few weeks!!!! You are the reason I decided to continue on with this story instead of ending it!**_

_**To wbaker5286..thank you so much for your continued encouragement. I hope all your questions about the plot are answered successfully. You have given me much food for thought, and I am still tryig to see if I can twist the plot around some of your ideas...they intrigued me, challenged me as it were...**_

_**To silvericedrop...I once heard a great quote that I would like to share with you..."there are no stupid questions, just a bunch of inquisitive idiots"...not saying you are one, but that at some point we all are...asking questions is the only way we learn. If I have an answer, i will share it. If I don't, I will do all within my power to find it! Thank you for your reviews! I look forward to your review of this chapter!**_

_**To Toxic Panda...I will try to update as often as possible, but with a full time management job, a 15 yr old son in Scouts, Marching Band and Stratagy Club, a Three year old Drama Queen in training and a hubby with membership on Runescape...I can't promise anything! Thanks so much for your encouragement!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Heart's Desire

_**Here I am, minna-san, with another installment...the next chapter or two are a little more fluff, and OOC for some of the characters, but essential to the story. I hope you all enjoy, and review plz. They really do help me...**_

**Chapter 12**

**Heart's Desire**

**Inuyasha woke to the cool breeze gently ruffling his hair. Slowly prying his eyes open, he noticed it was almost dawn. He stretched his arms above his head, rubbing his back against the bark of the sacred tree. Jumping softly to the ground, he inhaled the scents of the spring morning. Inuyasha felt restless, so he decided to go for a run. **

**Racing across the rooftops of Tokyo, Inuyasha let his mind wander over the events of last night. Kagome lying soft and supple in his arms as they talked of the future. He smiled. How could he be so blessed? Kagome was the purest, most honorable person he had ever known. Well, except his mother. Kagome was everything to him. Even her temper, though frightening for some, made Inuyasha feel alive. She was so open and giving, just...perfect.**

**He paused, watching the city slowly come to life. He was no longer frightened of the things in this world. He felt totally at ease here now. At least, as long as no one could see his true self. Inuyasha frowned at this thought. If only he could be himself here...but Kagome said she wanted to go back, stay there, and only visit her family from time to time. She wanted to raise a family there, watch Shippo grow to be a man. Was she just saying that to make him stop wanting to be a human?**

**No. Kagome wouldn't lie to him about that. She was being honest with her feelings. Inuyasha gazed into the distance, waiting to feel the first rays of sunlight wash over him. Sunrise was his favorite part of the day. Even on the other side of the well, he would always wake before the others, just to experience this. It lent him a new strength, making him thankful for the chance to start over again.**

**Now he could start anew with a purpose. Kagome would be his life mate, they would raise a pack of their own, close to friends. They would have a home. **

**Inuyasha made his way back to the Higurashi Shrine, intent on being the one to wake Kagome. The smirk on his face as the scene rolled through his mind, disappeared when he saw Kagome standing before the door of the well house. He silently walked up behind her. "What are you doing?" he asked sharply.**

**Kagome jumped at the sound of his bark. Spinning around to face him, a guilty flush crept up her neck. "Damn it, Inuyasha! You scared me out of my skin! Where did you come from?"**

**"Don't change the subject Kagome. Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for her response.**

**Kagome dropped her gaze to his bare feet. Taking a deep breath, she decided to be honest with him. She knew he would be angry, so she squared her shoulders and braced for impact. "I'm going to try the well. If it didn't work, I was going to wait a few days and try it with you. I can't take the not knowing any longer!"**

**"Stupid! What if only works one last time, to take you back, and leaves us sealed on opposite sides? DID YOU THINK OF THAT?!"**

**"N-no...I hadn't," she cowered. **

**"Damn it, Kagome! I haven't come this far to lose you to your own stupidity! How the hell am I supposed to protect you when you just run off without thinking...WITHOUT ME!?!"**

**"Well, EXCUSE ME!" Kagome was furious. She lashed out at him with her anger. "I just thought...fuck...I don't know what I thought! I woke up, anxious about something, so I acted! Who the hell are you to judge me?"**

**"I'm your MATE, that's who," he tried to interrupt.**

**Kagome wasn't hearing it. "**_**You're**_** the one who continually ran off with out **_**me**_**, getting into all kinds of danger, running off to see HER!" she shrieked. A bright blue aura surrounded her, pulsing with electric energy. "I tried to find you, but you were gone! So I came by myself! Once again you were not here when **_**I**_** needed you!" She shoved his chest to accentuate the last word.**

**Inuyasha screamed in pain as he was thrown back about five yards. He clutched at his burning chest, writhing in agony on the ground. It felt like liquid fire was pounding through his viens instead of blood. He faintly heard Kagome calling out to him.**

**"Inuyasha! Oh my God, what have I done?" She dropped to her knees beside him, but afraid to touch him. She didn't know where the power had come from, or why. All she knew was the angrier she got, the more she wanted to punish him. She could feel it building, like her blood was literally boiling! Then she exploded, shoving him away from her. "I'm so sorry! What have I done?" She stared at her hands, feeling the guilt wash over her soul like a tidal wave. Kagome dropped her head, sobbing. "I'm s-so ... s-sorry..." A new aura surrounded the grieving miko. A shimmering lavender, gently soothing her. She stared at her hands again, watching it ripple just above her skin. **

**Acting on pure instinct, and fiercly praying she wasn't wrong, Kagome laid her hands on the still writhing hanyou.**

**Closing her eyes, she concentrated on pushing the aura down her arms and onto the two hand shaped burn marks in Inuyasha's chest. She tried to ignore the smell of burnt flesh, the tattered edges of his shirt, the cries of her beloved. Slowly, he ceased his struggles, his cries softening to whimpers, as the light pulsed through her palms and into his raging blood.**

**Kagome could now feel the skin beneath her hands heal. The singed flesh seemed to regrow from within, causing the burnt sking to blow away in the morning air like so much ash. Tears still spilled from her eyes, guilt and relief warring for dominence in her heart.**

**When she was drained of energy, Kagome opened her eyes and looked down into the amber orbs before her. "Kagome?" he asked, awe filling his voice.**

**"I'm so...sorry, Inuyasha..." she whispered. Kagome cried out suddenly, clasping a hand to her chest. She could feel the jewel pulsing in her. Then the world went black.**

**Inuyasha caught her just before her head crashed onto the pavement. He scooped her up and ran to the house, leaping into her open window. Gently laying her on the bed, he raced to the bathroom, ran a small towel under some cold water, and ran back to Kagome. He placed the cloth on her fore head, gently calling her name. When she didn't respond after a few moments, he began to panic.**

**Inuyasha shook her, calling out to her, begging her to wake up. Finally her eyes opened, a frown furrowing her brow. "Wh-What happened?"**

**"I don't know...you passed out. Where the hell did those powers come from, Kagome? I've never felt anything like that my whole life! Then a heartbeat later it was gone!" He was baffled. Never before had Kagome possessed such spiritual powers. Her spiritual energy had always been channeled through her bow.**

**Kagome tried to find a way to explain it, telling him about her anger and rage fueling it. Then she whispered, "I think I was... that is...I think it was a purifying energy that hit you."**

**Inuyasha sat on the floor in shock. A purifying energy? That was why his blood felt like fire! It was trying to purify his youkai blood. And without Tetsusiaga, his demon blood was rising to protect his life! "And the other...?" he said flatly.**

**Kagome winced at his tone. "A healing energy. I never even thought I would be able to use it again...I mean, the only time I could was after Mount Hakurai, when I saved Kikyo...I couldn't even summon it after that last battle with Naraku, when Sango was so badly injured. If I could have spared her that pain..." Tears welled in her eyes, her voice filled with regret. She could still plainly see Sango, sprawled on the ground, a hole just above her heart from where one of Naraku's tentacles peirced through her chest, her blood seeping into the ground. It was some kind of miracle the slayer had survived at all.**

**They sat silently, neither one wanting to disturb the strange stillness. Kagome's quiet sniffles finally brought Inuyasha out of his brooding. He simply reached for Kagome's hand, squeezing it gently. "It's all right, Kagome. You had no control over it. I..I'm sorry I mad you so angry. You just scared the hell out me. All I could think of was losing you, and it tore me apart. It's my fault..." This only made her cry harder. **

**Inuyasha crawled into the bed with her, gathering her close. He let her cry, hating the salty scent of her tears. "We will figure this out together, Kagome. I promise..."**

**Kagome lifted watery eyes to him. "Y-you don't hate me? I h-hurt you..."**

**"I love you...don't you ever forget that!" he told her emphatically. Then gentling his tone, he told her, "Nothing you do could ever make me hate you!" He kissed her gently, his lips barely whispering over hers. Kagome's response was immediate. She clung to him, passionately giving herself up to him. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha left Kagome, not without regret, sleeping in her bed. She was still weak from her ordeal this morning. Then left weaker still by their lovemaking. So, he gentlly untangled himself from her limbs, gathered some fresh clothing from his chest in her room, and moved to the bathroom. As he let the hot bath water seep into his muscles, his mind dissected everything that had happened.**

_**The jewel amplifies my spiritual power...**_** That's what Kagome had said last night. Well, check that theory off as fact. He absently rubbed his chest, feeling the smooth skin where horrible burns should be. **_**Okay, we know she still has spiritual powers, **_**he thought, **_**so what now? She obviously can't control them. And she can't channel them at will. So what are we supposed to fix that? I can't have her purifying my ass every time we fight! The "sit"s are bad enough!**_** He tried coming up with solutions, scratching each idea almost as soon as he thought of one. **_**I guess there's no other way...we're gonna have to go through the well, try talking to the old hag...**_** Inuyasha hurried through the rest of his bath, dressing quickly and heading down the stairs.**

**Mama Higurashi was already in the kitchen, fixing breakfast. She smiled as she heard Inuyasha enter the kitchen. "Good morning, Inuyasha," she called in greeting. "How did everything go last night?"**

**Inuyasha blushed to the roots of his hair. He still wasn't used to speaking about his relationship with Kagome to her family. "Fine. She really liked the vegetables, Higurashi-sama..."**

**"Oh, I'm so glad! But what have I told you to call me Inuyasha?" she reprimanded gently.**

**"Sorry, I mean, Mama..." Inuyasha's blush deepened. **

**"Better! What did you two do after dinner?" Inuyasha told her the shortened version of their conversation, leaving out much of the life altering bits. That was for Kagome to tell her mother.**

**"Something is troubling you, Inuyasha. Perhaps I can help," Mama prodded gently.**

**Inuyasha was unsure how to proceed. Sitting at the table, one claw tapping the table rythmically, he blurted, "I have to take Kagome through the well today. We fought this morning and..." He explained what happened, Mama's eyes widening in shock at the tale. "Her spirit is still so weak, she hasn't taken enough time to fully regain her strength. To use so much power, all at once, completely drained her, and she collapsed! Kagome can't control her powers, has no idea how to channel them except through her bow. She never had any real training. Keade is the only one who can teach her." Inuyasha sucked in a calming breath. "The only problem is, we still don't know if the well will let us through, and if it does, we don't know if it will let us return."**

**Mama closed her eyes and leaned against the counter. "I see." she whispered. "So what you are saying is if the well let's you through, that may be the last time I see my daughter...ever." Mama looked at him, a sad smile upon her face. She crossed the kitchen to sit across from him. Taking his hand within her own, she said, "Inuyasha, everytime Kagome left the house to journey through the well, I knew there was a chance she would never come home. I accepted that a very long time ago. The only thing that gave me comfort was the fact you would be with her. You would do everything you could to keep her safe. Why should today be any different?" **

**She gave the worried hanyou a loving smile. "I know you love my daughter, Inuyasha. She is more than capable of making her own choices. If she chooses you, I know she will be happy. And honestly, that is all that matters to me!" Mama gave his hand a squeeze then returned to her cooking. "Why don't you set the table? I'm sure Souta and Grandpa will be down any moment."**

**And so life continued in the Higurashi household...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome entered the kitchen a few minutes after the rest of the family had finished eating, and had deserted the room. Inuyasha was washing up the rest of the dishes. Mama greeted her with a bright "good morning, dear" then instructed her to sit while she warmed her plate of food. Inuyasha dried his hands, looking Kagome over. She still appeared worn out, but otherwise healthy. "How are you feeling," he asked as he strode over to her.**

**"Okay, I guess...and good morning to you too," she smiled.**

**Inuyasha cupped his hand under her chin and gave her a quick kiss. "Good morning. Sit down and eat, I'll be right back." She watched him go, admiring the beautiful view.**

**"Wipe your chin, dear...you're beginning to drool," her mother laughed.**

**"Mama!" Kagome cried, blushing furiously. She could hear Inuyasha laughing as he left the house. She was afraid he'd heard that. Wishing the floor would open up and swallow her, Kagome sat sullenly at the table viciously stabbing her fork into her omlette. "I can't believe you said that, Mama!"**

**"Kagome, I am old, not dead. Inuyasha is a fine looking man...I wonder if age really makes a difference to a hanyou..." Mama tapped her chin as she looked up at the ceiling.**

**"Mama! Please!!! That's just gross!" Kagome protested loudly. **

**"Okay, I'll stop teasing...eat your breakfast. We need to talk." She took a seat next to Kagome. "In all seriousness, Kagome, how **_**are**_** you feeling? Inuyasha told me what happened this morning."**

**"Oh," Kagome said around a mouthful of food. "I guess I'm okay, just a bit weak in the knees still. It really did take a lot out of me. Inuyasha said I passed out...I don't really remember much. It's like this dam just burst open. I can't believe I did it... I never intended...I could have killed him!" She resumed stabbing her food.**

**Mama laid a comforting hand on her arm. "Kagome, you were angry, and you lashed out. You had no way of knowing this could, or would, happen. He was frightened, and being a man who would never admit that, he lashed out at you. There is no blame here. **

**You two are going to fight. There is no stopping that. You are both strong, independent creatures. What you need to do is learn how to control your powers, find a way to seperate them from your emotions."**

**"But how?" Kagome was frustrated. Taking a calming breath, she continued, "What if, next time, it's you, or Souta? I'm afraid to feel anything!"**

**"We go through, the well," Inuyasha stated as he came back into the kitchen. He sat across from Kagome. "We need to try it today. Keade is the only one who may be able to help." He looked at Kagome, trying desprately to guage her reaction.**

**"Are you sure? I mean, what if it seals..." she looked at her mother, "what if I can't get back here..." Tears pooled in her eyes.**

**"Kagome, you have to do something, to learn how to control this. Go with Inuyasha. If you can't return, I will miss you, but, " she smiled at Inuyasha, "I know you will be happy. And safe."**

**"Oh, Mama...I love you so much!" Kagome threw her arms around her mother and hugged her fiercely.**

**"I love you too. Both of you. Now, finish eating. You need to get ready to go."**

**Turning to Inuyasha, she smiled. "We have something else to do first..." Inuyasha groaned. He hoped she had forgotten about the "mark" idea...**

**"Kagome, this is more important than-"**

**"No arguments," was all she said. Kagome shoveled the last of her breakfast into her mouth. "Grab your hat, hanyou...I'll be right back." She ran back up the stairs, threw on a bright yellow sundress, grabbed a folded sheet of paper from her desk, then ran back downstairs. "Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.**

**"Kagome, where are we going?" Apprehension dripped from every word.**

**"To get you "marked"." She smiled as she pulled him onto the bus. They sat in the back, Kagome beaming, Inuyasha sullen.**

**"And just how do you plan to accomplish this marking in public?"**

**"You're getting tattooed," she explained.**

**"What?"**

**"Permanent ink, imbedded in your skin...marked forever!"**

**"NO! There is no way..."**

**"Stop whining, it won't hurt..."**

**"Kagome..." he growled.**

**"Please, Inuyasha," she begged. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll get one too. I even have a rough idea of what to use." She showed him the simple doodle that had occupied her thoughts for the last two days. "It's not very good, I'm sure they can make it look better..."**

**Inuyasha eyed the drawing. It wasn't big, and it meant so much to her..."Keh, fine. But you don't need to get one. You already have a mark, one that you enjoyed when I did it," he leered at her. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha laughed and kissed her. **

**They got off at the bus stop, Kagome eagerly pulling him along the street to the tattoo shop. The sign above the shop door read "Demon Slayer Body Art". Inuyasha scoffed at the name, but allowed Kagome to pull him inside. He browsed the designs on the walls while Kagome disscussed exactly what she wanted the tattoo to look like. When the artist was done with the sketch, she called Inuyasha over to look. "Is this what you want, sir?" the artist asked.**

**Inuyasha was amazed. The simple drawing of Kagome's was completely transformed by the artists hand. "Yeah," he smiled at Kagome, then looked again at the picture, his "mark". A small heart, half black, half white, like the ancient symbol, with a katana (the untransformed Tetsusiga) and an arrow crossed through the middle. "I want it right here. Inuyasha pointed to a spot on his neck, just below his ear, about halfway between the lobe and his shirt collar. Kagome threw her arms around his middle, laughing. He kissed her again, then followed the artist to the chair.**

**Kagome sat a few feet away, watching as the artist set up his inks and instruments while instructing Inuyasha on the process. He then arranged Inuyasha's head just so, pressed the carbon to the hanyou's neck, and began...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Woo hoo...two updates in three days!!! don't get used to it, though...**

_**Well there it is...Kinda long, but I just had to go with it till the flow stopped...please review!! The next few chapters will be more plot moving fluff, so just bear with me! I promise to make them interesting, dramatic, and funny...don't want to deviate from the character's nature too much...lol**_

_**clnv...your turn for the "Almost"...the tattoo was correct, and I slightly entertained the thought of "Kagome's Mate"...but this was an actual doodle I did a long time ago...and it looks just as weak as Kagome's first draft...lol..thanx for all of your insight and suggestions...I look forward to your next review!**_

_**wbaker...I almost fell out of my chair laughing about the "en pointe" picture...I'm still working on the "human vs. hanyou" plot...I know how I want it to end, but there are three or four ways I have thought about getting it there...I'm trying out all of them on paper, and will use whichever flows best...I appreciate your tips, some of which you will probably recognize in upcoming chapters! **_


	13. Chapter 13: The Fires Within

**_Greetings, fellow inuyasha junkies...here is another update...sorry for the wait, but this chapter has been eating me up for days, I am emotionally exhausted...hope you enjoy, this was the hardest one to write so far, simply because this is where the change in plot really picks up, and I wanted so desperately for it to make sense, but still leave you guessing...plz plz plz review this chapter, so I know if I need to change anything, or answer something that leaves you scratching your head! ok, I'll stop babbling now and let you read..._**

**_BTW...haven't done this in a while..._**

**_Disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha, but he holds my heart in his hands..._**

**Chapter 13**

**The Fires Within**

**"Quit sulking, Inuyasha," Kagome complained after hearing him sigh deeply, again. They had decided to walk back to her family's shrine after his 'mark' was finished.**

**"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt," he grumbled, trying desperately not to scratch at the guaze that covered the tattoo.**

**After the artist explained what the 'gun' did, Inuyasha felt a slight tingle of fear race through him. When the motor kicked on, that tingle grew to a shiver. He had glanced up at Kagome, her happiness radiating in a soft pink aura around her. **_**Ever since the fight this morning, **_**he thought, **_**I can actually SEE every intense emotion she feels. I wonder...**_

**"DAMN!" he exclaimed as the needles touched the tender flesh of his neck. "What the hell was that?!" **

**The artist immediately pulled the gun away from Inuyasha's neck. "Am I hurting you?" the artist asked, true concern in both his voice and his eyes. "Do you wish me to stop?"**

**Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, his eye's widening as her aura faded from shimmering pink to a dull grey. The smile slowly faded from her eyes. Inuyasha gave her a soft smile. Never taking his eyes from Kagome, he spoke to the artist. "No, you don't need to stop. It just suprised me." Kagome's aura flared pink again as a huge smile lit her face. With a gentle "here we go," as a warning, the artist poised the gun over Inuyasha skin once more.**

**Inuyasha closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and let out a long breath. As the artist worked, the only indication of the hanyou's pain was a sharp intake of breath that was - eventually - released in a slow hiss. For an hour and a half the process continued. The artist painstakingly outlining, coloring, wiping. Every twenty minutes or so the artist would ask Inuyasha if he needed to take a break. Each time the answer would be no, just wanting to get the thing done.**

**When the artist was satisfied, he gave the tattoo a final swipe, sat back and turned off the gun. Inuyasha peeked open and eyelid. "That's it?"**

**"Yep. All done. You can go have a look at it in there," the artist said pointing to a closet like room of mirrors. Inuyasha held out his hand to Kagome as he stood. They entered the room, and he stared at his 'mark'. Looking at Kagome over his shoulder, he asked, "Well, Kagome? What do you think?"**

**She smiled at him. "I think - no, I **_**know**_** - that I love you." Seeing him wince as he stretched his sore neck muscles, she stood on her toes and whispered in his ear, "Later I'll kiss it all better!" Then she giggled when he blushed. **

**"Keh-" was his only response as he pulled her out of the room and back to the front of the shop.**

**"Are you satisfied with it?" the artist asked.**

**"Oh, yes!" Kagome gushed. She pulled out that strange little card to pay the man.**

**"I told you I would make it all better," Kagome said with a leering smile.**

**"And you are becoming as bad as the damn monk!" he huffed. "This damn thing is driving me nuts!" He ripped off the gauze and tossed it to the ground.**

**"Oh, quit being such a whiney baby! You and I both know you've had worse wounds than this and that your youkai blood will have it healed in a matter of hours!" She playfully punched his arm.**

**"Smart ass wench," he growled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. They walked companionably, arms around each others waist. To everyone around them, they looked like a normal couple deeply in love.**

**As they neared the shrine, Inuyasha suddenly stopped and turned her into his embrace. Startled, she looked up into his sobering golden gaze. "Inuyasha?"**

**He gently brushed the bangs from her face. "Kagome, when are you going to tell your family?" When Kagome dropped her chin to avoid his searching eyes, he placed a finger there and forced her to look at him. "You have to tell them, Kagome. If we go, and can't return, they have to know this what you want." Kagome closed her eyes, completely shutting out his piercing gaze. This reaction made Inuyasha nervous. "This **_**is**_** what you want, isn't it?"**

**Kagome's eyes popped open at his tentative question. "Yes! Oh, God, YES! How could you even doubt that?" She lifted a hand to his face, cupping his cheek and stroking his smooth skin with the pad of her thumb. His eyelids dropped a little at the soothing caress. "I want to be with you! I **_**need**_** to be with you," she emphasized. "It's just, the very thought of never seeing Mama...or Gramps...or my little brother again...It frightens me more than any demon ever could. Can you understand that?"**

**Inuyasha took a breath, exhaled, and said, "Kagome, whatever happens, I will protect you. Ever since that day at my old man's grave, that has been my destiny. It is a life long vow...nothing will ever make me break that." He pulled her closer, gently pressing his lips to hers. **

**When he pulled away, Kagome gave him a watery smile. "Will you be there with me?"**

**"Always."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As Gramps had predicted, the rains came. Not a light refreshing rain, but a violent storm that seemed to loom over the shrine. The couple had no sooner crested the top of the steps to the shrine when the heavens opened up. Drenched in seconds, Inuyasha scooped up a laughing Kagome and sprinted towards the house, Kagome clutched at his sopping shirt, feeling the excitement trip over her sesitive nerves. She loved storms, the fiercer the better!**

**Gramps and Souta were seen racing from the store house. Inuyasha saw Souta point in their direction and call out just as he made one deft leap into Kagome's window.**

**Adrenaline pumped through her veins. It was like a tangible force within her, trying to break free. She didn't know where the feeling had come from, but it was impossible to fight. Kagome grabbed fistfuls of Inuyasha's hair and pulled his lips down into a forceful, passionate kiss. **

**Inuyasha staggered back against the wall, knocked off balance by her unexpected passion. The scent of her lust surrounded him, making his nostrils flare. He released her legs, and she wrapped them around his hips. Inuyasha's own animal lust was raging to the surface, claws kneading her back as her lips devoured him ruthlessly. Kagome moaned, pressing herself into him with desperation. She moved her lips away from his mouth, across his cheek and when she sank her teeth into the tender flesh of his neck, Inuyasha cried out.**

**The agony of her teeth tearing at the still sensitive spot of his mark brought his lust hazed mind harshly back into reality. Not so, Kagome. She was raking her fingers across his scalp, knocking the cap from his head, her mouth hungrily moving across his throat. **

**"K- Kagome, stop," he panted as she reached the other side of his neck, teeth biting into his flesh. When her questing hands reached his ears he groaned, trying to fight back his own passions as well as hers. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Inuyasha forcibly pried Kagome off of him. She staggered back a few steps, her eyes glazed. When she lunged for him again, he held her at arms length, crying out, "Kagome! What the hell has gotten into you? If I didn't know any better I would swear a demon has posessed you!"**

**"I - I don't know, Inuyasha...I just feel so..,...**_**I want you!**_** I can't fight it! It's like a fire in my blood..." Kagome struggled to be released. This uncontrollable urge to touch him, to taste him...**

**"Kagome -" His eyes widened as her aura flared again... a brilliant red this time...**_**What the hell is going on, **_**his mind raced, **_**and when did she get so damn strong?!**_** She was clawing at his bare arms, leaving bloody scratches from her nails. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard a stair creak, then the muffled voice of Mama calling for them to come down for lunch.**

**"Mama-sama!" Inuyasha cried out desperately! "Hurry! Please! Somethings wrong with Kagome!" He heard Mama's racing footfalls in the hallway. When she threw open the bedroom door, Inuyasha almost wept with relief. Mama gasped in shock at the scene before her.**

**Lightening and thunder crashed outside. The fierce wind blew sheets of rain through the open window. Both Kagome and Inuyasha thoroughly drenched. Inuyasha pinned to the wall, blood dripping from the scratches on his arm. Kagome, held forcibly back by Inuyasha, writhing to break free of his grasp, trickles of blood down her shoulders where his claws had pierced her skin. **

**"I can't snap her out of it! Help me!" he pleaded with her. The smell of Kagome's blood was making him nauseous, simply because she was thrashing around and causing his claws to cut her. Inuyasha was desperate. Mama reached out her hand, attempting to grasp Kagome's arm, only to have her daughter turn on her with a feral snarl. "He's mine! Back off!" Inuyasha saw swirls of blue twist into her aura.**

**What happened next Inuyasha would never have believed could happen if he hadn't witnessed it. Mama's back stiffened, and she slapped Kagome across the face with such force, he felt the vibration of it up his arms. Kagome's head snapped back. She looked at him, her eyes coming into sharp focus as the aura's vanished. Her knees gave out beneath her. Inuyasha supported her as he slowly lowered her to sit on the floor.**

**Kagome raised horrified eyes first to her mother, then Inuyasha. "What's **_**WRONG **_**with me?" she screamed. Inuyasha caught Mama's look over the top of Kagome's head. Fear and uncertainty filled her eyes. Those same emotions sat like a brick in his own gut. Gently, he held Kagome's face between his hands. "I'm not sure, but we are going to find out!" he told her firmly.**

**Mama knelt down beside her daughter, wrapping loving, comforting arms around her. "It will be alright, Kagome. You and Inuyasha will find the answers, " she crooned. **

**Kagome laid her throbbing head on her mothers chest. "I'm so scared, Mama..."**

**"I know, honey." Mama stroked Kagome's hair and began rocking side to side, sheltering her child from the storms that raged, both outside and from within Kagome's very being. Kagome's eyes drifted shut, exhaustion finally consuming her. Mama gently surrendered her daughter to Inuyasha's loving arms. He cradled Kagome's s****lumbering form to him as he stood. Mama turned down the covers on Kagome's bed, then tucked them lovingly around her after Inuyasha laid her down. She kissed Kagome's head and left the room. **

**Inuyasha placed a chaste kiss upon her brow. "I swear, Kagome, I will protect you..." Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and he allowed himself to drown in the chocolate depths. **

**Kagome raised regret-filled eyes to his compassionate amber ones. He wiped away the single tear that fell. "Sleep," he whispered with a smile, then left the room.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She carefully took in the scene around her room. The open window, curtains swaying gently and the now soft rain falling outside. Across the room, spots of blood stained the carpet, pictures either hanging askew on the wall, or knocked to the floor. She flinched as she tried to sit up, the cuts on her shoulders opening again. **

**She felt a cold chill race down her spine. Again, she didn't remember much except breif flashes and intense emotions...pure lust overtaking her, Inuyasha holding her back, denying her, pain as his claws dug into her. Then her mother arrived, white hot jealousy streaking through her. Rage. She remembered the electric energy tingling over her skin, the same energy she used earlier that day on Inuyasha. The jewel pulsing with life within her chest, the hateful words she had spoken. To her own mother.**

**Shame gripped Kagome's heart. **_**I have to get away from them. Before something terrible, and irreversable happens, **_**she thought. **_**This...this thing...whatever is happening to me, is becoming as uncontrollable as Inuyahsa's youkai blood...if it takes over my soul, who knows what will happen to them...**_**Kagome rose from the bed, put on a fresh sundress, this one a somber black, and walked slowly down to the kitchen.**

**Sitting at the table was her family, and her beloved hanyou. Inuyasha looked up, worry evident in his eye's. Her heart twisted. She looked to her mother, afraid of what shadow of emotion would look back. Mama, concerned for her child, asked, "Are you feeling better, Kagome?"**

**"Not really," Kagome confessed. She made her way to her seat at the table. Mama dished out some ramen and handed it to her. "Mama, I.."**

**"Shush, now," her mother scolded her. "There is no need to apologize to me. Or to Inuyasha. You had no control over what you did." Inuyasha reached over an grabbed her hand. She looked at him, saw his lazy smile. **

**"We are going through the well after we eat. We can't wait any longer, Kagome. We have to speak with Keade. We'll take enough with us for tonite, then return here tomorrow." Inuyasha gave her a meaningful look. **

**This was it, he was silently telling her. She had to tell them. Kagome looked at each of them, memorizing every detail of the moment. Why did this fear suddenly grip her? All this time, travelling through the well, never did she even think twice about not returning. So, why now? **_**Because of your choice to stay there...that may be what seals the well...**_** her mind cried out to her. **

**"Kagome?" Souta gave her a questioning look. "What is it?"**

**She felt Inuyasha squeeze her hand in support. She gave her family a half hearted smile. "Inuyasha and I are mates," she blurted out. A flush crept up both their necks at her bold statement, each waiting for the angry retorts of her family. Instead, each member of the Higurashi household looked at them stupidly. **

**"Well, duh, Sis...we figured that out a week ago! I mean, it's digusting really, the way you two moon at each other when you think no one is lookin!" Souta resumed eating his ramen.**

**Mama was convinced there was more to this declaration. "Kagome, what are you trying to tell us?" **

**"Well, you see..." Kagome was unsure how to explain this to her mother.**

**"We are life mates, Mama-sama," Inuyasha inserted. "Before we returned here, I gave Kagome my mark." Kagome pulled back her hair, revealing the two small puncture scars on her neck, surrounded by a red swirled stain on her skin.**

**Not to be outdone, Kagome smiled at Mama and added, "Then I marked him today." Kagome laughed as her mother's eyes grew larger. Inuyasha pulled back his hair to reveal the now healed tattoo. Souta jumped out of his chair and flew to Inuyasha's side to get a closer look. **

**"That's so cool...lemme see yours, Sis..." Staring at the mark on her neck, he poked it with his finger. "Did it hurt? Why didn't you just bite him back?"**

**"Because I'm human. Any bite would heal in no time on him. That's why I got him a tattoo. No amount of youkai blood could erase that."**

**Souta then asked, "So does this mean you two are...like...married?"**

**She looked at Inuyasha, then her brother. "Well, yeah, I guess it does..."**

**"No it does not!" Mama and Gramps both shouted. "You will have a proper wedding, here at the shrine," Mama continued sternly.**

**"And I will officiate the ceremony," Gramps interjected. "I'm sure I have the scrolls around here somewhere..." He drifted off into deep thought.**

**"There is no time for that, Mama. Inuyasha and I must return to Keade's village!" **

**"Then when you return..."**

**"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Mama," Kagome whispered. "I may not be able to come home. The well may seal again, forever. But if I can't return, I have to tell you now, that it's ok with me. I've decided to stay there, with Inuyasha." She looked into her mother's eyes, praying she understood.**

**Mama stroked her daughters cheeks, love and joy bringing tears to her eyes. "If that is what will truly make you happy, dear, then that is what you must do. I am so very proud of you, Kagome. You have grown into such a strong, beautiful woman. The things you have seen and done, the friendships you have made. No weak person could have survived it all. But you, you just charged ahead, shouldering responsibilities most people would run from.**

**"Just promise me one thing, Kagome..."**

**"Anything within my power..." Kagome said, tears streaming down her face.**

**"Promise you will try to return to us."**

**"I will never give up trying. Thank you, Mama. For everything." Kagome launched herself into her mothers arms and hugged her fiercely. "I love you so much, Mama..."**

**"Don't cry, dear. We don't know if this is...no, I won't even say it!" She returned her daughter's embrace. **

**Inuyasha quietly pulled a confused Souta and Gramps from the room and out of the house. The rain had stopped completely, and the clouds dissapated to let the radiant sunlight through. They walked to the Sacred Tree, so the women could have a few quiet moments together. "Is it true, Inuyasha? I may never see my sister again?" Souta looked devestated at the mere thought of it.**

**"We don't know. Everything has become so complicated, and we don't know how much longer the well will allow us to keep traveling between eras..." He ruffled Souta's hair, trying to cheer the boy. "But it's like Kagome said, we will never stop trying to return here, so keep your butt in line. If you don't I'll kick it back in place when I get back!" Souta laughed, then tried to tackle Inuyasha. The two wrestled playfully, while Gramps muttered something about retrieving an item from the shop.**

**A little while later, Kagome and her mother emerged from the house, Kagome dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a form fitting red tank top, her feet sporting a pair of blinding white sneakers. Her yellow pack, worn and patched after so much use, flung over her shoulders, the sheathed Tetsusaiga and her bow, held in one hand. Her hair was pulled up in a rare ponytail, proudly displaying the mark of her mate. She walked arm-in-arm with Mama, both smiling now. They stopped in front of the Sacred Tree, watching Souta futilly trying to tackle Inuyasha. Kagome said, "Inuyasha, I'm ready. I've got your Haori packed. You can change once we get to Keade's." **

_**She's trying so hard to be strong, but her aura is grey. **_**Inuyasha picked Souta up off the ground and dropped him in front of Kagome. Not sure what to say, Souta simply ran to her and hugged her. "I love you, Sis," he whispered, then ran off toward the house. **

**Gramps came shuffling up to them, eyes wet with tears. He handed Kagome a replica of the jewel, which made Kagome laugh. "I noticed you always put a hand to your throat, like you are looking for it," he explained. then he handed her another small, long box. She opened it with great care to reveal two ivory hair sticks nestled in black silk. Intricately carved into them were Sakura trees in full bloom. "I gave those to your Grandmother when we wed. It seems fitting you should have them now." **

**  
"They are beautiful, Gramps. I am honored to have them. Thank you!" She leaned down to embrace the old man, then placed a loving kiss upon his cheek.**

**Mama walked up to Inuyasha, enveloping him in a warm hug. "Take care of my baby, Inuyasha." She whispered.**

**"I will," he said, returning the affection. "And I will do everything I can to bring her back to you." He gave her a gentle squeeze, then released her. He watched mother and daughter embrace one more time, then held his hand out to Kagome. Giving him a watery smile, she took his hand, and without looking back, walked with him to the well house.**

**Tears streamed down her face, and it took everything she had not to turn around, just one more time. But she promised her mother she wouldn't. She would believe that this was not the last time they would see each other. She would not think about it until they tried to return tomorrow. She would concentrate all her energies on finding the answers.**

**Kagome paused at the well. Looking down into the darkness, fear gripped her heart. Inuyasha spoke softly to her. "We face this together, Kagome. Just as we always have. Just as we always will." Kagome nodded, slowly swinging one leg over the ledge. "Let's go..." They jumped...together ...as one.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Insert review...now!...plz, I know I sound desperate, but there you have it..._**

**_To clnv... yeah, almost...lol...I agree about the "Biting back", it just never really made sense to me...I mean, the man can recover from a hole, punched through his entire mid section in days...how would one simple bite from a human be permanent? I wracked my brain, trying to think of some way she could mark him, when it hit me! I recalled everything I could about my own tattooing experience, yes I do have one, and there it was. all my notes for this story are kept in a folder with a rough drawing of his tattoo...so I used it. I don't recall this theory ever being used so I thought "why not?"...the storm scene is closer to the picture I had from your "almost"...I was actually toying with this scene when I wrote that review...the passion of the storm merging with, and fueling the passion of the lovers... The next chapter will reveal more of the strange twist in the road for our heros, hope you enjoy this installment tho..._**

**_To wbaker5286... I apologize about the chapter changing thing...the authors note was bugging me, so I deleted it. The little bits of humor in the actual story always brought me joy, so I try to encorperate that into mine as much as possible. As to the violent emotions of Kagome...it is out of character for her, and that's what intrigues me with my story...ok that sounds strange...at this point the story is controlling me, not the other way around. I'm just along for the ride. Without giving away too much, let's just say everything will be relative, the emotions, pain, and happiness...The road to "happily ever after" will be strewn with obsticles._**

****

**_as always, thanks again to both of you, for your reviews! they are always so helpful, they really fuel the fire under my muses butt to keep her moving!!! _**


	14. Chapter 14: Leader of the Pack

_**So sorry for the long wait on this update...This chapter was a real struggle for me. My muse abandoned me, and while the last chapter carried me along, this one fought me every step of the way...Hope it reads better than it wrote...Enjoy!**_

****

**_Disclaimer: I keep begging Takahasi-san...she just won't let me have him!!!_**

****

****

**Chapter 14**

**Leader of the Pack**

**Kagome felt peace envelope her senses as the shifting lights of the well's portal surrounded them. She was still holding onto Inuyasha's hand when they emerged on the other side of the well. Kagome lifted her eyes to the crystal clear azure sky above them and smiled.**

**"Welcome home, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. He scooped her up, laughing at her squeak of suprise, and jumped to the top of the well. He landed softly in the cool grass, letting the clean air wash over them.**

**Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, gazing at her surroundings. A pair of small birds chirped, playfully chasing one another through the trees. In the distance, she heard children's laughter as they played by the river. **_**Yes,**_** she thought happily,**_** this is where I belong...this is home for me.**_** "It's so beautiful here," Kagome said softly as Inuyasha set her feet down, but not removing his arm from around her waist. She refused to think of the reason they were here, determined to enjoy each moment. Drink in each peaceful second, let her mind weave their dreams of her future. Kagome snuggled closer, releasing a sigh of contentment. They walked in comfortable silence to the village.**

**The villagers greeted them happily as the couple passed the rice beds and fields bieng prepared for the spring planting. Everything around them seemed so green, full of the promise of new life. One of the village women sent her child racing off to find Keade. When they reached the village, Kagome was almost tackled by a flying ball of fur.**

**"Kagome! You're back! I missed you so much!" Shippo's shrill cries of excitement peirced the serene quiet of the village. **

**"I missed you, Shippo," Kagome laughed, giving the young kitsune a hard squeeze. "Where is everyone?"**

**"Keade went to check on a little girl who has been terribly sick, and Miroku and Sango took off a few days ago to visit her village. They should be back later today." Shippo finally looked at Inuyasha, his eyes going wide in shock. "Hey, Inuyasha, what happened to you? Why are you wearing those strange...whatever they are?"**

**Inuyasha had picked himself up, and quickly stepped in front of Kagome. "Oi, hag! What's with the attitude?"**

**This seemed to snap Keade out of her anger. "Inuyasha," there was a hesitation in her step towards him, her voice vibrating with anxiety, "Kagome's aura..."**

**"Yeah, that's why we are back early..." He relaxed his stance, no longer feeling a threat from the old woman.**

**Kagome tugged at the back of Inuyasha's shirt. "Can we take this inside?" she asked nervously. A crowd of villagers were starting to gather, staring at the strange goings-on of the small group. **

**"Yes," Keade answered, turning in the direction of her hut. Once inside, she went straight to the fire pit and stirred the dying embers back to life. "Sit child, and tell me what has happened since you left." The priestess never looked directly at Kagome as she spoke, simply put a pot of water over the fire and prepared three cups of tea.**

**Kagome shot an anxious glance at Inuyasha, who simply inclined his head. It was an action that silently told her, 'it's your story, but I'm here if you need me.' Shippo, for once, sat silently between her and Inuyasha. Not certain how to begin, Kagome hesitated, then whispered, " I don't know what's happened. When I - we- returned to my era, everything seemed normal...I was busy studying for my final exams, doing the same things I've always done whenever I went home...**

**"Then last night," Kagome paused. **_**Dear God, **_**she thought in disbelief,**_** has it really only been less than twenty-four hours ago?**_** She took a shuddering breath, fighting for the strength to get through this. "Last night, Inuyasha told me how terrible I looked, and that I was hardly eating, hardly sleeping. I tried to tell him I felt fine, which was true. I felt like I had this incredible well-spring of energy lately. But he made me take a break from my studies..." She paused again, and smiled softly at Inuyasha as remembered the time they had spent nestled in the protective limbs of the Sacred Tree.**

**"Continue child," Keade said, the calmness in her voice belying the anxiety that coursed through her.**

**"Well, I went to bed, but awoke a few hours later. I had this incredible feeling of restlessness, so I got up and looked for Inuyasha. When I could not find him, I found myself walking to the well house. I just stood there, not sure why I felt this pull to go through the well. That was when I became aware of this little voice in my head, nagging at me, 'You don't need him...he wants to stay here, remember?' I thought 'no, we said we would return together..."**

**Inuyasha looked at her, suprise written all over his face. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me that?"**

**"I-I just now remembered it...It was like a war between my head and my heart." Her eyes began to glaze over, there was a haunted look shimmering in their depths that truely scared Inuyasha. "I couldn't stop it...over and over it taunted me, 'Return us! Take us back through the well!' Over...and over...and over..." The feelings of resentment and anguish the voice instilled in Kagome then flooded her memory.**

**Inuyasha grasped her shoulders, and shook her sharply. Kagome's head just swayed with the motion, her eyes unfocused and staring. Fear coursed through him as the pulsing blue aura flared to life around her. "Kagome," he shouted, trying to get her attention, "Stop this! Come back to me! Kagome!"**

**Shippo backed away, not understanding what had just happened. Why was Inuyasha screaming at Kagome like that? He was gonna end up shaking Kagome's head off if he kept it up much longer! "Stop it, Inuyasha!" He jumped on the hanyou's head, and began pulling on his ears, trying desperately to make Inuyasha stop. "Your gonna hurt Kagome!"**

**Inuyasha shook the kitsune off him, yelling in frustration, "Damn it, Shippo! Can't you see it?" Turning his focus back to Kagome, he saw something that shot fear through his heart like a sharp knife. Her eyes were changing from the dark brown he loved to red...demon red. Inuyasha begged her, "Please, Kagome, come back...don't- don't do this!"**

**"Inuyasha, back away from her!" Keade yelled. She rose, amazingly fast for a woman of her age and size, and strode determinedly toward them. "Now!" she commanded impatiently. Inuyasha released Kagome reluctantly. The priestess placed her hands on either side of Kagome's head, muttering some incantation. Immediately, Kagome let out a blood curdling scream, causing him to lay his sensitive ears flat against his head. He grabbed the kitsune out of mid-air when Shippo lunged to try and stop Keade from hurting Kagome. Inuyasha held the child close to his chest, restraining the squirming body, and backed away from the pair of struggling mikos. **

**Shippo watched, eyes wide with fear as Kagome clutched both hands to her chest, writhing and shrieking in what seemed unbearable, excruciating pain. Keade never stopped chanting when Kagome's screams increased in volume as she clawed frantically at the spot where the Shikon no Tama was nestled in her body. Unable to take it anymore, Shippo turned pleading eyes to Inuyasha. "Make her stop, Inuyasha!" he sobbed. "Why is she torturing Kagome? I thought you were supposed to protect her! Make Keade stop!"**

**"I- I can't, Shippo," Inuyasha said, tightening his hold on Shippo. The sound of Kagome's cries tearing right through his very soul. "We have to trust Keade...she is trying to help Kagome..." **_**At least I hope that's what the old hag is doing...**_** he thought anxiously. Inuyasha wanted to help Kagome, wanted to spare her this pain, comfort her, ****protect**** her! It was ripping him apart to just stand there and listen to her screams. **

**Finally, after a moment more, (though it felt like hours to the hanyou and kitsune) Kagome collaapsed, and Keade swayed. Inuyasha released Shippo and lept forward to catch the old priestess then help her into a sitting position. Keade's face was pale, her hands trembled violently as they lay lax in her lap. Shippo ran to Kagome, crying out her name, begging the miko to wake up. **

**"Be easy, Shippo," Keade said, her voice weak and barely audible. "Kagome will be fine. I have done her no harm."**

**"NO HARM!?" The child replied in outrage. "Then why was Kagome screaming like she was dying? Why was she trying to rip her chest open with her bare hands? WHY!"**

**"Quiet Shippo!" Inuyasha barked. "Let the woman rest!" He turned amber eyes to Keade, questions filling his gaze.**

**Keade, physically exhausted, and spiritually drained, let out a tired breath. "I had no choice, Inuyasha. Her aura was so powerful, and turned so dangerous so quickly...I had to bind her powers."**

**Inuyasha stared, apprehension filling his voice as he asked, "What do you mean, 'bind' them? Explain!"**

**"Have you seen that aura surround her before?"**

**Inuyasha hesitated before answering. "Yeah, we had an arguemnt, just before dawn today. I returned to the shrine, to find her standing in front of the well house. She was just about to try coming through by herself, and I panicked. I yelled at her, then all of a sudden she flew into a rage and she..." He winced at the pain that memory brought back. "...she purified me. She didn't know what she was doing," he defended quickly, trying to make the priestess understand, "It was like something was possessing her! Then she snapped out of it, and healed me! Not with her bandages and stuff, with her miko energy!"**

**"Enough!" Keade said quietly as she, too, lay down on the floor. "I must rest now...I feel there is more to this story, but I am too weak to take it in. I fear there is much worse to come for Kagome. The binding of her powers is only temporary, so I must regain my strength while she sleeps." Keade turned her head to look at the fox demon child sobbing over Kagome. "Shippo, I must ask a service of you," she whispered, causing Shippo to approach her in order to hear her. "Do ye remember the herbs I pointed out to you in the forest day before last?" When Shippo reluctantly nodded, she smiled. "I need you and Inuyasha to gather as many as you can find, roots and all. I will need these if we are to help Kagome."**

**The kitsune looked one last time at the unconcious Kagome, then stormed toward the door, angrily swiping up a basket before leaving. Inuyasha looked at the old woman and reassured her. "I'll talk to him...he is just upset because Kagome was in pain." He patted her shoulder akwardly, rose, walked to Kagome and whispered into her ear. Inuyasha placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, then left the hut to chase Shippo down.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Once Inuyasha finally caught up with Shippo, he shortened his stride, and walked silently beside him. He knew the child was struggling to understand what had just taken place. **_**I know this is tearing the kid up, 'cause I don't understand why this is happening!**_** But he decided to let the kid work it out, let him be the first to speak.**

**When they reached the place Keade had told them to go, Shippo finally turned to Inuyasha and spoke. "Is Kagome going to die?" Shippo stood up stick straight, his body stiff with pride, trying not to cry anymore. It was time he began acting like a man...the only problem was men shouldn't have tears slipping from thier eyes...**

**Inuyasha plopped down on the forest floor, internally debating on the best way to approach this. His usual flippant attitude...?**_** Nah, that will just confuse the kid.**_** Brutal honesty...?**_** Nope, that'll make him cry, and he's trying so hard to be brave.**_** Flat refusal to even talk about it...?**_** No, Shippo may still be a kid, but he's growing up. He deserves an explination. After all, Kagome's like a mother to him...**_

**Inuyasha let out a frustrated breath. "Listen, Shippo. Kagome isn't going to die...at least I don't think she is. Truth is, I don't really know what is happening to her, or why. But I don't think Fate would let her come back just to snatch her away again...any way, that's why we came back early, to see if Keade could help her."**

**This didn't appease Shippo in the slightest. "But, why? Why did you shake her like that? And why was Keade using that spell on her?" Anger flared in Shippo's eyes. **

**Realization dawned on Inuyasha's face. "You really couldn't see it could you?" **

**"See what?" Shippo retorted suspiciously. His eyes narrowed, and he felt like he was being excluded from some vital piece of the story. **

**"Kagome's spiritual aura. Her powers are out of control. We can't figure out why, or how to stop it. It's like I told Keade... Kagome almost purified me this morning...then healed me, and hardly remembered anything about the whole deal..."**

**"But how come you can see it? I mean, we could always see it with her bow, but..."**

**"I don't know!" Inuyasha snapped. Then, desperately trying to keep his cool, he explained, "I thought for sure you would be able to see it, since Keade could. Believe me, kid, this is not easy. I've asked myself the same questions thousands of times already, and the answers stay just beyond my reach." Inuyasha closed his eyes, letting out a calming breath. **_**Time to change tactics,**_** he thought. "Shippo, you know about me and Kagome, right?"**

**Shippo gave him a look of confusion. "You mean about you being mates, right? Well, yeah, everyone saw the mark..." A sudden thought struck Shippo, and his face suddenly turned red with anger. He shoved a finger into the end of Inuyasha's nose and said hotly, "You'd better not hurt Kagome again, Inuyasha! If you do, I'll... I'll..."**

**Inuyasha scowled fiercly at the kitsune, who's brave face was quickly slipping. "You'll do what?" When Shippo flinched, waiting for the customary punch to the head, Inuyasha laughted and ruffled the kid's hair. "Ya know, Shippo, you've grown up a lot in the last couple years."**

**"I- I have?" Shippo's shock at not being hit as well as Inuyasha's sudden praise, was reflected clearly in the child's green eyes.**

**Inuyasha placed a hand on top of Shippo's head to forcibly stop him. "Dammit, Shippo! Hold still!!" **

**"I can't help it!" Shippo chirped. "I'm just to happy!"**

**Reaching the limit of his patience, Inuyasha demanded, "Well do it anyway! I'm not done talking to you!" Shippo reluctantly plopped to the ground in front of the agitated hanyou, but his feet still twitched in their happy dance. "Now," Inuyasha continued with a huff, " once Kagome and I return, after her tests and...stuff, and after we are able to build a suitable hut of our own," Inuyasha fidgeted a bit. Suddenly nervous for some inexplicable reason, he blurted out, " we want you to be part of our pack...I mean, our family." A flush crept up his face as he turned his head away slightly.**

**Shippo's feet stopped twitching. In fact, everything seemed to freeze within him as his brain processed what Inuyasha just said. This couldn't possibly be happening...no, he was afraid to dream this was real. First the news that Kagome was staying, then his greatest wish come to reality. He had to be sure... His mouth opened, then closed. His voice had quit working too. After a few more attempts, he finally squeaked out, "What's the difference?" At Inuyasha's confused look, he clarified, "What's the difference between a pack, and a family?"**

**Inuyasha's shoulders sagged with relief. "Nothing I guess. Kagome just hates the word 'pack'. It makes her think of wild wolves." He smirked at the mental image that popped into his brain.**

**Shippo caught his silent meaning, and smirked back. "Any wolves in particular?"**

**Inuyasha chuckled. "She never said it, but that's what I thought too. Speaking of which, where is that flea bag hiding?"**

**Shippo smiled, more than happy to dish out the gossip on Kouga. "Ayami showed up a few days after you left. She said something about a tribal council, and that he had to attend, no excuses. Kouga wasn't happy about leaving before Kagome returned, and grumbled about it all day, trying to find a way to stay here...but Ayami just got madder and madder. She finally punched him, grabbed him by the ear, and drug him out of the village, litterally kicking and screaming!!!"**

**"Keh. Serves him right..." Inuyasha muttered as he stood and brushed the dirt from the back of his jeans. He looked down at Shippo and asked, " So what's your answer, Runt?"**

**Shippo jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder and tugged on the hanyou's ear. "Does this mean I get to call you Papa?" Shippo teased playfully.**

**THUMP! "Only if you **_**like**_** how that feels!" was Inuyasha response. Even though there was a frown on his face, Inuyasha felt the smile in his heart.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Well, there you have it...plz review this chapter, so I know just how bad it was, or good, whatever...**_

_**To clnv...Your continued encouragement and awesome reviews really do keep me going...that and looking forward to your updates on your fic...**_

_**To wbaker...Get out of my head...you are now offically part of the "almost" tag game...lol**_

_**Special thanks to madmagematt...a friend and great critic from Access-Inuyasha...thank you so much for your helpful reviews on the message board at A:IY...you are awesome, and I use your latest review as a constant resource now...hopefully this chapter has improved my ability at least marginally...It was a bear to get through, but hopefully you can spot the changes...**_

_**Much love to you all...now review...plz...don't make me beg...**_

_**lol**_


	15. Chapter 15: Truth

_**Sorry for the long wait on this update! Here we go...**_

**Chapter 15**

**Truth **

**Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly. She stared for a moment at the thatched ceiling of Keade's hut, trying to remember what happened. Her mind played through the events of earlier this afternoon, and as she recalled the telling of the nagging inner voice, she felt the emotions swell once again. Only this time, there was no uncontrolled rage rising in her blood, no pulsing energy coursing through her. Instead, there was a slow, dull throbbing in her chest.**

**She frowned at the sensation as she brought a shaky hand to her chest, resting it over the area of the Shikon no Tama. **_**It feels just like a second heartbeat,**_** she thought. _But why? Before now, I could barely sense the jewel, I sometimes even forgot it was even there. Now I can physically feel it...it's like a bird beating it's wings against a cage, struggling to be free!_**** Kagome probed the area with the tips of her fingers. She couldn't feel anything through her skin, which puzzled Kagome even more. **

**It was then she remembered the searing pain, her whole body consumed by fire as Keade pressed burning hands tightly against Kagome's skull. **_**What the hell did she do to me? **_**Kagome's mind cried frantically. Kagome sat up, looking around the empty hut. **_**"They have abandoned you, Kagome"**_** she heard the inner voice whisper through her mind. **_**"They don't trust you...you are too powerful. They fear you now..."**_** Kagome felt the darkness creep into the edges of her heart, the jewel seeming to hum within her. Anxiously, she rose from the floor, and was immediately overcome by a wave of dizziness. She stood there a second, waiting until the world righted itself again, then took a cautious, staggering step forward. Slowly, she made her way to the door and pushed aside the straw curtain. Leaning heavily against the door frame for support, Kagome watched the villagers move about in their daily routines. **_**"You see...all these people just pass you by, not even acknowledging you." **_**The voice grew in volume, she could feel the vindictive tone in it as the fluttering increased in speed. "**_**What happened to thier friendly greetings? The old miko has tainted their minds, telling them you are dangerous..**_**" All the color drained from Kagome's face**_**. "...She told them you are more dangerous to them than that filthy hanyou..." **_

**This statement snapped Kagome back to reality. She had let the fear and anxiety hold her in it's grip, let herself be fooled by the voice's taunting...until it attacked Inuyasha. Kagome didn't allow anyone to attack Inuyasha about who or what he was. She pressed her palm firmly to the jewel. "Oh, just shut up!!" she cried aloud. This drew several strange looks in her direction, but Kagome didn't even notice. "I don't know who you are...or what you want with me. You can attack me all you want, but lay off Inuyasha!" The fluttering in her chest stopped instantly, the voice fell silent.**

**"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he approached her slowly. She didn't seem to hear him. A frown collected between his brows. **_**Who the hell is she talking to?**_** Trying to keep his voice neutral, he called to her again. "Hey...Kagome...are you okay?" Worry lines creased his face. **_**She looks like she's gonna fall over any second. She's so pale, and she reeks of exhaustion.**_** He walked to her, tentatively sliding an arm around her waist to support her. "Why are you up?"**

**Kagome tried to smile, but found it took too much energy. She allowed him to pull her against his side, resting a hand at his waist. "I'm fine...I think. I'm just a little weak." She looked to the horizon, noticing the rapidly decending sun. "How long was I asleep?"**

**"About four hours this time..." he replied softly. He had changed back into his haori, and Keade had roused a little while ago, immediately setting up a small fire and kettle just outside the village. She was brewing some awful smelling concoction from those herbs he and Shippo had gathered at her request. He had ordered Shippo to stay there while he came to check on Kagome. He brushed his lips over the top of her head, then said softly, "Let's go back inside, Kagome. You still don't look like you should be up and moving yet." He picked her up gently, and carried her back into the hut.**

**"Inuyasha," she questioned nervously, "what happened?" She played with the beads encircling his neck. "All I remember is telling you and Keade about the voice, then these awful feelings taking control...and then Keade's hands on my head, sending fire through my body.." Kagome inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes, trying to hide her fear from him, but her small shivers betrayed her. "...oh God, the pain..." Kagome's voice faded as Inuyasha sat, cradling her in his lap.**

**"You scared the hell out of me, is what happened," he teased in an attempt to dispell her fear. Then turning serious, he explained, "Your purifying energy flared again...Keade had to bind your powers." Regret filled his voice, flowing from his heart. "I'm sorry, Kagome. If I could have taken away the pain..." he whispered as he held her closer to his chest. **

**Kagome was confused. "I...what do you...bind...?", she stammered as she shook her head slowly. Kagome couldn't wrap her mind around all the things that his one statement implied. Keade, the person she sought out for guidance, had now stripped her of her spiritual powers? Feelings of betrayal flooded her heart, causing the volume of her voice to rise "Inuyasha...I don't understand...why would Keade do that to me? Why would she take that away from me?" Kagome's eye's grew wide with fear, the words of the inner voice echoing through her mind. **

**Inuyasha's next comment cemented the tortured feelings in her mind. "You were a danger to us. Your aura grew so quickly, and the energy was pulsing so violently, Kagome. Keade had no choice really. If she hadn't done something, you could have purified me. Worse, you could have purified poor Shippo."**

**She stared at him, bewildered. Her powers were useless. That's why the jewel fluttered in her chest! It was trying to break the binding spell! She pushed away from him, never taking her eyes from his, and crawled backwards like a crab until her hands hit the wall. Kagome pulled her knees to her chest, trying to create as much space as possible between them. Saddness and rejection filled her eyes. "I can't believe it," she whispered dispondently. "The one thing that made me useful is sealed away. How will I be able to help anyone if I have no spiritual power?" Tears slipped slowly from the corner of her eyes. "How could you be so cruel?"**

**Inuyasha was astounded at Kagome's reaction. Indignation was evident in his voice as he responded, "Kagome, what are you talking about? You didn't see yourself!" He wasn't sure why he felt the need to defend their actions, but did it anyway. "It wasn't just your aura, or the purifying energy. Your eyes...they changed..." A shudder ran through him at the memory. "They turned red, like mine and Sesshoumaru's when we transform...It scared the shit out of me!"**

**"It is true, child," Keade said as she entered the hut, Shippo perched on her shoulder. Kagome curled into a tighter ball at the sight of the old priestess. "You were in danger of losing your soul. I had little choice."**

**"But my powers, my spiritual energy is useless," Kagome returned hotly. Her eyes narrowed, glaring suspiciously at them. The feelings of betrayal and uselessness were overwhelming, and Kagome let the feelings become a shield to her battered heart. Keade sat beside Inuyasha, but Shippo jumped down and ran to Kagome. When she flinched away from his hand on her shoulder, his eyes took on a look of despair. "Kagome?" he said in a small voice. She wouldn't even look at him.**

**"Shippo, come here," Inuyasha said softly. The young kitsune looked at Inuyasha, then back at Kagome. **_**Why won't she look at me? Am I losing my family before we even have a chance to be one?**_** he thought sadly, then turned away from the woman he had thought of as a mother and walked with a bowed head to the hanyou. Inuyasha put a hand on Shippo's shoulder, trying to give him some silent comfort. Shippo sat down and stared sullenly into the fire.**

**Keade gave Kagome a hard look. "Hate me all ye must, Kagome," she fired at the girl. "But I will not let you take out your fears on Shippo. He is innocent of all this. In fact, Inuyasha had to forcibly restrain him from trying to stop me!" Kagome's gaze shifted to the small child, and as she looked upon his sorrowful countenance, the resentment began to clear her mind. Kagome rested her forehead upon her knees, taking several calming breaths. **

**With out lifting her head, Kagome asked, "Why is this happening Keade? What's wrong with me?" She had to know. She honestly didn't think she could live like this. It was like there were two Kagome's struggling for control of her body. "Am I going mad?" Kagome choked on a dry sob, and lifted tear filled eyes to the old miko.**

**Keade took pity on the girl. "No, Kagome, I do not think ye mad. I do think that the jewel, though it now rests inside you, is not purified. For some reason, when your body absorbed the jewel, it's powers were not spent when it revived ye." Keade paused, trying to find a way to explain her theory, because that was all it was. There was no real way to prove any of this false, or true. In a reassuring voice, she continued, "I only put a temporary bind on your spiritual powers." She smiled slowly as relief washed over Kagome's face. "I am no longer strong enough to permanently bind such a powerful thing anymore. But you are going to have to find a way to purify the jewel, then harness your spiritual energies. You must train to be a full Miko." Keade gave the girl a moment to comprehend the full meaning of what she had said.**

**Kagome slowly processed the information, making sure she understood each implication. A full Miko. Just like Kikyo. When she spoke, it was with a clear voice. "Doesn't that take years? I don't know if I can last that long with these mood swings."**

**"You will not have to take years developing your spiritual powers as I did. Ye already have an alarming amount of them. What you will have to learn is the different ways to control and harness your energy."**

**"But what about the voices, and the uncontrolled emotions?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. "What is the deal with that?"**

**"That is what makes me believe the jewel is not purified completely. I believe the voices belong to the demon Midoriko sealed into the jewel with her. When the purifying energy emerges, it is Midoriku trying to subdue the demon."**

**"So they are still at war...even though the jewel has been used?" Kagome asked, incredulous. "How is it possible?"**

**"That I could not say, Kagome," Keade replied sadly. "I always believed, once the wish was made, the jewel would cease to exist. But the jewel was absorbed, not destroyed, so it must still have some power, or perhaps it is feeding off of yours." Keade stared into the fire a moment. "Kagome, it would be better if you were to stay here, begin your training now."**

**"No," Kagome replied quickly. "We must return to my era tomorrow. There are...things I must do there, before we can return for such a long time." When Keade opened her mouth to speak, Kagome held up a hand to silence her. She was adamant, her promises to her mother would not be broken if she could help it. "Two weeks. Will the binding spell hold that long?"**

**Keade looked uncertain. "Perhaps, but I had a feeling you would insist on returning home." Keade handed her a jug, filled with liquid. Inuyasha and Shippo instantly wrinkled there noses. "You will have to drink two swallows of this each morning and evening. Before you go to sleep each night, you must place one of these sutras over your chest. Tonight I will teach you the incantation to speak as you do this." Keade held the objects out to her.**

**With a tentative hand, Kagome accepted them. "I promise, Keade, I will do everything you ask. I just need to return home." She shot a meaningful look at Inuyasha, who flushed slightly. "Inuyasha and I have a promise to keep to my mother."**

**"Very well, child. You should go to the springs, alone," Keade added meaningfully with a glance at a furiously blushing Inuyasha. Shippo snickered, which earned him another thump to the head. Kagome gave them both a warm smile, her eyes filling with love again. Keade continued, "You must cleanse your body and meditate to calm your spirit. I shall prepare a meal, then I shall teach you how to keep the binding spell in place."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome emersed herself in the soothing waters of the hot spring. She closed her eyes and let the steam envelope her. Leaning her head back against a small boulder, she tried to process once again everything that was happening to her. **_**Midoriko and the demon are still at war within the jewel. The Shikon no Tama is feeding off of my spiritual energy, causing me to have psychotic episodes that I have no recollection of. And now the demon within the jewel is trying to possess me as well. I could make a shrinks career with this one!**_** Kagome laughed out loud. She could actually picture herself lying on a couch, telling some faceless doctor about her time traveling adventures with a half demon as her companion, her death at the hands of a clay and soil resurrected priestess who was in love once with her hanyou companion, then her own ressurection and demon possession by a jewel that contained the spirits of another miko and a demon who were at war. **_**Or I could make millions of yen by selling the stories to some soap opera!!**_** She laughed even harder at that thought. **

**It felt good to laugh again. Everything in the last twenty four hours was so overwhelminly emotional, weighing her down. How she longed for the carefree moments, where she could laugh and joke with her friends. She had hoped that now that Naraku was defeated, and the jewel's powers had been used, or so they had thought, that things would settle into a simple routine for them. Kagome could help Keade with the villagers, learning to become a healer in her own right. Inuyasha could see to protecting the village. Life for them would be relatively quiet. They could maybe even raise a family. Kagome placed a hand over her abdomen. **_**If we haven't started one already,**_** she thought with a smile, letting the warmth of it flow over her.**

**Kagome was so intent on imagining what their children would look like, she was oblivious of the rustling of the bushes surrounding the small pool, or of someone entering the water. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, Kagome let out a startled shriek.**

**"I didn't mean to scare you, Kagome," Sango laughed as she settled herself in the water. "You looked so peaceful, and you had this strange glow to your face. What were you thinking about?"**

**Kagome smiled at her friend, a flush of embarresment creeping up her cheeks. She wondered if Sango could see her aura as well. "What do you mean? What kind of glow did you see?"**

**Sango's head tilted to the side, a slight look of confusion upon her face. "It was just like after Inuyasha confessed how he felt about you. You had this goofy look of happiness on your face, yet you also looked so serene." Sango smiled, her feeble attempt to put her thoughts into words embarressing her. She shook her head and said, "Never mind, I'm not making any sense, am I?"**

**Kagome released a small sigh of releif, then gave her friend a reassuring smile. "Actually, it does make sense. I was trying to imagine what my children with Inuyasha would look like, if I even get the chance to have any." Kagome looked deeply into Sango's eyes, hoping this one person would understand her, and not fear her. Sango was more like a sister to her than any of her friends back home. If Sango turned away from her, her heart would be broken.**

**Sango's brow furrowed in worry. "Kagome? What is it? Has Inuyasha hurt you?" If the hanyou had been careless with Kagome's heart, Sango would kill him. Without questions, without hesitation, without any qualms whatsoever.**

**Kagome quickly defended her love. "No, no...nothing like that. In fact, we're getting married. We are returning to my era tomorrow so I can finish my exams, then we'll be married. After that, we will return here, and settle into life in the fuedal era."**

**Sango's face lit up with unadulterated joy. "Truely?! You are going to stay here! And you are marrying Inuyasha! But, wait," Sango's eyes took on the shadow of saddness, "if you marry in your time..."**

**"I'm so sorry, Sango," Kagome tried to console her friend. "There is no one I wish to be there more than you and Miroku, and Shippo, Kilala and Keade. But, it just isn't possible. And I'm not sure if things like this are even accepted here." Kagome had a sudden inspiration and she quickly continued,"I'm sure that my mother will insist on a photographer, and as soon as she gets the photo's back, I can show you!"**

**"You mean those still paintings? That's fine, but I still wish I could be there..." The dispondent look on the demon slayers face tore at Kagome's heart. **

**"Well, I will be here to help you with your wedding to Miroku," Kagome suggested hopefully. "And perhaps you could even wear my kimono? Or I could bring another one back for you?"**

**Tears welled in Sango's eyes. Unbeknownst to Kagome, the girl had removed the only remaining thing standing in the way of her marriage to Miroku. She had fought with the monk only last night about this. She would not marry him until she had a proper kimono for the occasion. He was an honored Monk of Buddha, and his bride should reflect that honorable status. He may not care, but she did. She would never bring shame to him. Tears pooled in her eyes. "Kagome, you are the truest friend a person could hope to have! I would be honored to wear any kimono that you would let me." The taijya threw herself into Kagome's arms and hugged her fiercely. **

**Kagome laughed at the sudden burst of emotion, hugging Sango in return. "You honor me, Sango. I can always count on your friendship. So let this be a small way of saying thank you?" She felt Sango nod against her shoulder, then released her friend. "All I ask is that you don't abandon me..." Kagome said sadly.**

**Shocked, Sango asked, "Why on earth would you even think that, Kagome? Tell me what's troubling you."**

**Kagome told Sango about everything that had happened to her since leaving the fuedal era. Sango sat silently, listening to her friends story, shock, awe, determination flitting across her face in turns. When Kagome finished, Sango wrapped a protective arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Tell me how to help you. We are friends, -no we are sisters- I would do anything to help you! If anyone deserves a little peace in their lives, it is you. Whatever you need, you may depend on my strength and determination!"**

**Kagome gave her a warm smile, gratitude written plainly on her face. "Thank you, Sango! I'm so thankful that I have you here, someone to talk to like this. If you had turned away from me..."**

**"That will never happen, Kagome. Family doesn't turn away when they are needed the most." Sango gave her a reassuring squeeze before moving across the pool to retrieve a package from her things. Returning to Kagome, she handed the girl a small gift. Kagome's eye's widened in awe as a glittering pendant fell from the soft cloth. "Miroku and I have just returned from my village, we were looking for signs of Kohaku. I've tried so hard to wait for him as he asked. I know he's hurting, ashamed of what he had done, but it doesn't matter to me now. I just want him with me..." She tried to shake off her feelings of saddness, and continued, "Anyway, I found this jeweled pendant in my family's old home. I realized it was the same one that my father had hung on his private shrine of my mother. I would like you to have it, to thank you for saving Kohaku's life after Naraku ripped the jewel shard from his neck."**

**"Oh, Sango..." tears pooled in Kagome's eyes. She didn't deserve thanks for that act. She could remember those tense moments with horrible clarity.**

_**The pain on Sango's face at that instant when she saw Kohaku fall, his blood gushing from the jagged rip in his neck, caused Kagome to react. And it was while Sango was distracted by Kohaku's wound that Naraku had pierced Sango's chest with one of his tentacles. Kagome recalled the frantic panic that she wouldn't be able to save them both when she noticed Miroku running to Sango's side. She saw him rip a section of his robes and press it to the gaping wound in his beloveds chest, begging her to hold on. Confident Miroku could handle things until she could get over to them, Kagome concentrated her efforts on Kohaku.**_

_**"Please, Kohaku," Kagome whispered desperately, "don't die! You must live, for Sango's sake." She placed her hands across the wound in his neck, and closed her eyes. Turning her thoughts away from the sounds of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru battling Naraku, she reached deep within herself and channeled her spiritual energy, down through her arms and into Kohaku. She tried not to think of the pulsing of Kohaku's life blood seeping through her fingers as she slowly increased the flow of her energy. She could feel the wound slowly start to close, felt the beat of his pulse quicken as the vien sealed itself again. Kagome watched the rythmic rise and fall of his chest, and released his neck. No new blood spilled forth, but there would be a terrible scar. 'Small price for life' she thought, as Kagome rose and ran to see to her fallen friend.**_

**"Sango, I'm sure Kohaku will come around." Kagome looked at the girl who had suffered so much. "He loves you, and until he has forgiven himself, he will be unable to accept your forgiveness."**

**"I know that, truely I do. I just miss him so much..." They sat silent, each lost in thought. Finally, Sango broke the silence with, "Miroku is going to do a happy dance when I tell him we can finally be married!" Kagome looked at her, and they simultaniously burst into fits of giggles.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Well, that's it. I apologize again for the long wait...had some serious computer issues and a very hectic schedual lately...plus now I will be getting some help with my chapters, so updates may take a bit longer...Thanx for reading, and please review so I can try to fix any problems or clarify any questions you may have...my brain sometimes works faster than I can type, so I may skip some important detail with out realizing. I answer all my reviews at the end of the next chapter, or I will try to reply via messaging here, so please leave your thoughts on the story!**_

****

**_To Angel...I am glad you are enjoying the story and thank you so much for your praise on my writing! I am always striving to improve on my writing skills, and wonderful reviews like this are a great boost to me! I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and please feel free to review again especially if you have any helpful tips or ideas!_**

**_To clnv...Thank you so much for your continued encouragement...and I apologize again for the confusion of the last chapter, hope I clarified it well enough for you!! I love keeping ppl gripped on the emotions of the characters...I'm so glad that I was able to convey that, without being overly done...I hope I was able to repeat that in this chapter, cuz things get more emotional for a little while, and I want to be sure I can make ppl understand it...ok, that's enough, don't want to give it all away...lol!_**

**_To wbaker5286...I apologize to you as well...I really do need to fix that part of the chapter...but I'm glad the overall emotions were successfully brought to life...the conversation between Inuyasha was so very difficult to write...I don't want to convey Shippo as "just a kid" anymore...Frankly, I always found that more annoying than cute...I want to bring him more into a "teenage" frame of mind...that awkward in between phase...I think perhaps Inuyasha would be able to relate to him better this way, trying to guide him to adulthood. _**


	16. Chapter 16: Consequence

_**ok folks, here's the latest installment, whipped this chapter up in about a day...once I got started I couldn't stop!!**_

_**...hope you enjoy!!!**_

**_Disclaimer...Damn it!! Where'd he go?! I JUST HAD HIM!! I SWEAR!!!_**

**Chapter 16**

**Consequence**

**The two women walked back to Keade's village arm in arm, giggling over plans for Sango's wedding. Kagome told her she had seen the perfect Kimono for Sango, and would bring it back as a wedding gift for her friend. Neither of the girls could remember a time when they had both been so happy as this.**

**Miroku and Inuyasha were speaking with some of the young men of the village, trying to enlist some help in building the homes for the soon to be married couples. The elders of the villagers laughed and teased the younger men, exagerating over how large to build the huts, considering how "busy" they were going to be after the weddings. To the people who resided in the village, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be going on. No one even commented on the fact that a demon and a hanyou were going to settle here. They were both welcomed into the fold, and in fact, most of the villagers felt blessed to have such strong warriors defending their humble homes.**

**Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the melodic sound of Kagome's laughter. He tugged on Miroku's ponytail to gain the monk's attention. The two men simply watched as the women they loved approached, slowly walking the path along the river from the forest. Finally, Inuyasha commented,"It's so good to hear Kagome laughing again. Seeing Sango has been good for her."**

**"They are good for each other, my friend," Miroku corrected. "They are two halves of a whole. While Kagome has been gone, Sango has been so depressed over this business with Kohaku." He let out a breath of frustration before continuing, "No matter how I try, she still hides her deepest wounds from me. I'll bet within minutes of being with Kagome, she poured everything out." Miroku's tone had turned disgruntled.**

**Inuyasha chuckled as he clapped a hand over Miroku's shoulder. "Their's is a relationship we will never be able to understand. And to be honest, it's probably better that way!" Inuyasha's laughter was contagious, and Miroku was unable to resist joining in. **

**His laughter ended on something akin to a choking sound as he noticed the softly shimmering pink aura surrounding the young miko. "Dear God," he whispered in awe. **

**Inuyasha shot an expectant look at Miroku. "You mean you can see it, too?" he asked hopefully.**

**"Yes," Miroku responded, yet was unable to take his eyes off of the girl. "Her aura is..." The monk struggled for the words neccessary to describe what he saw, how it made him feel. "It's so breathtaking! She appears so serene, almost celestial! Simply astounding!" Then his brows drew together in thought as he turned to Inuyasha. "How did we not see this before?"**

**"It's like I told you earlier, monk. It has just been the last few days that the changes within Kagome started. And it was only this morning that her powers began manifestion with such intensity." Amber eyes bore into azure blue, seeking help and understanding from his friend. "This is literally tearing Kagome apart. I don't know if she can control this. I don't understand why all this is happening, but we have to find a way to stop this! I can't lose her, Miroku, not now, not after..." Inuyasha's memory flew to the moments after Kagome fell, trying to save him, then his youkai blood pulsing through him, all hope lost to him. He never wanted to feel that again.**

**Inuyasha cast his eyes downward. He still felt a measure of shame at showing his vulnerable side, even to the people who knew him best. He detested the feelings of inadiquacy it spawned in him. **

**Watching the play of emotions cross Inuyasha's face, Miroku took pity on the hanyou. He knew there was very little in this world that truely scared Inuyasha, and he understood his friend's fear of losing Kagome. The poor man had suffered so much loss already, but they all knew that if Kagome were to be lost to them, Inuyasha would forever lose whatever humanity he now possessed. He gave Inuyasha a comforting smile as he reassured, "We will all do whatever we can to ensure Kagome's success. She means so much to all of us, Inuyasha. Many times in the past, she is the reason we were able to carry on. We will not turn our backs on her struggles when she needs us the most." Miroku saw some of the tension melt from Inuyasha's shoulders. He looked up when he was able to hear the girls voices. The two women noticed them and waved. Miroku plastered a smile of greeting on his face. Out of the corner of his mouth he told Inuyasha, "Now, if you don't want to spoil Kagome's current state of happiness, pick up your head and smile!" The monk gave the hanyou's noggin a sharp tap with his staff. Inuyasha's head snapped up, giving his friend a look that promised later retribution. Never glancing at the irritated Inuyasha, Miroku called out, "Good evening ladies! I trust you both enjoyed your trip to the hot springs?"**

**The girls just laughed. Inuyasha's eyes softened as he turned his gaze towards Kagome. The two females made quite a pair as they walked through the village. He noticed the looks that some of the young men sent towards them, but Kagome and Sango remained blissfully unaware. Miroku held out his arms to Sango, who shot a look to Kagome that silently communicated, 'what did I tell you?!'. This caused both girls to burst into another fit of giggles as Sango embraced the monk. **

**Inuyasha watched as Kagome's aura continued to glow brighter. A feeling of peace overwhelmed his heart. With slow, purposeful steps, he covered the small space between them. His hands cupped her face, and the intensity in his eyes caused Kagome to sober immediately. "Inuyasha?" she questioned uncertainly. "Are you all right?"**

**"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" was all he said before claiming her lips. Kagome's eyes widened with suprise, then drifted shut as she surrendered to her lovers kiss, a kiss that was so consuming, it made Kagome's toes curl. For Inuyasha, everything outside the kiss faded into non-existance. There was only the two of them, existing as one in this universe of peace. He poured every emotion his human soul possessed into the kiss, communicating his love and devotion to this woman in a language as old as time. This was their world, the world she deserved. There was no evil. No sickness, nothing to corrupt the happiness they found here. This was the world he would sacrifice his life, his very soul, to give to her.**

**Kagome was drowning, a riot of colors flashing and swirling behind her closed eyelids. There was no sound, no life beyond where thier bodies touched. But it was at these points of connection where her nerves tingled in a new and intoxicating way. It wasn't passion, she was sure of that. This sensation was stronger, as though their souls were conjoined. This was a feeling Kagome never wanted to surrender. This was everything she ever wanted, what she had fought so hard to find with Inuyasha.**

**What seemed, to them, an eternity had passed. Inuyasha lifted his head to look into the chocolate pools of her eyes. He could not explain why tears had gathered in his eyes, but he felt no shame for them being there. Kagome smiled up into his eyes, love and understanding shining through her gaze. He laughed softly as he drew her into a tight embrace. **

**It was the applause and whistles of the villagers that finally burst the fragile bubble that contained thier private universe. Kagome gasped, burying her face in Inuyasha's haori. A satisfied smile graced his lips, refusing to react to the interuption. He was completely engulfed by Kagome's aura of pure happiness. When the villagers began to disperse, he overheard Sango and Miroku quietly arguing.**

**"How could you not see it, Sango? I think if Kagome's aura grew any brighter, I would have been blinded by it!"**

**"What aura?!" the slayer shot back. She thought the monk must be hullucinating. "I'm telling you monk, I couldn't see anything!! It was just Kagome and Inuyasha! The only colors I could see surrounding them was that of the sunset!"**

**"Truely, Sango?" Kagome asked as she emerged from Inuyasha's embrace. "You couldn't see anything?"**

**Kagome gave her friend a look of deepest disappointment. Sango felt as though she had somehow failed Kagome. Shaking her head sadly, she replied, "No, nothing." Suddenly her face lit up. "But I did **_**feel**_** something. It was rather strange, actually. I had this overwhelming sense that everything in the world was suddenly right. All I could feel was peace, that everything was as it should be, no saddness, or guilt."**

**"Well, that's new," Kagome commented distractedly. "Before now, my aura only affected me."**

**Inuyasha frowned. He thought he was the only one who felt it, because of the spiritual connection they shared. He looked at Miroku, who nodded in confirmation. "I, too, felt it. Perhaps we should retire to Keade's hut, to discuss this further?"**

**The group agreed, and they walked silently through the village, each struggling with the myriad questions plaguing their minds. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Keade and Shippo both sat by the cookfire, talking queitly as Keade began scooping her famous stew into bowls. Shippo was the first to notice the group enter the humble dwelling. He gave Kagome a wary glance, unsure of how to approach the woman who was now his "mother". Kagome smiled apologetically at the young Kitsune, holding out arms that quickly filled with the crying boy. "Oh, Shippo, I'm so sorry," she soothed. "I really wasn't myself earlier..." Tears of regret pooled in her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you! Can you ever forgive me?" Shippo nodded against her neck. Kagome hugged him close as she took her place beside Inuyasha. She handed a bowl of stew to Shippo, who sat in her lap. The rest of them hungrily dug into their food as well, each extolling thier praises over the wonderful meal. **

**Afterwards, when they were all blissfully full, a feeling of comraderie settled over the group. It was Keade who finally commented, "Kagome, your aura is much more serene now. I take it the meditation helped?"**

**Kagome flushed slightly as she shared a smile with Sango. "Well, I wouldn't call it meditation, exactly..." She chuckled a bit as she remembered her thoughts on visiting a shrink. At Keade's strange look, she shook her head. "Let's just say there was a little soul searching involved. After Sango arrived, we had a long talk about everything, and I believe I am as ready as I can be to get this started."**

**"Keade-sama," Mirouku injected, "Why is it that not everyone can see Kagome's aura? Earlier, it was so powerful, I was amazed that no one else commented on it."**

**The old woman looked thoughtful for a moment before she responded. "I beleive only those with strong spiritual powers can see this particular aura, since it is not Kagome's natural aura. Young Shippo is unable to see it as well." Sango shared a sympathetic look with Shippo.**

**Kagome chose this moment to share with the old priestess the latest developement in her predicament. "Keade-sama, earlier, when my aura flared, it not only affected Inuyasha and myself. Miroku, Sango, and the people who were near me were all affected by it."**

**"It's true," Sango jumped in, glad to finally have some input. "It was amazing. Everything seem so peaceful. I have never felt that kind of happiness before."**

**Shippo frowned. "But when Kagome had...whatever that was, I didn't sense anything! She was fine, then her eyes turned red and scary, then Keade-baba was hurting her..."**

**"We've been over that, Shippo," Inuyasha said sternly. He watched Kagome carefully, looking for signs that she was becoming upset. "Whatever Kagome has to face from here on out will be hard enough! The last thing she needs is you bringing that up and making her feel guilty!"**

**"It's all right, Inuyasha. Really, I'm fine." Kagome laid a reassuring hand over Shippo's shoulder. She turned her gaze back to Keade. "So where do I go from here?" **

**Keade gave the young woman a measuring glance. "Now your training begins." The woman handed a small cup of the warmed liquid concotion. "First you must drink this. You must drink it all at once, so the sealing properties spread quickly and evenly through your body." Kagome took the cup from her, her face puckering at the awful smell. Inuyasha and Shippo both covered thier noses. Inhaling deeply, Kagome pinched her nose and downed the vile liquid.**

**The brew quickly burned a trail of fire past her throat and down to her stomach. Kagome began coughing violently, and her stomach heved. After a few deep breaths, **_**in through the nose, out through the mouth,**_** repeating in her mind, she was able to look up at Keade again. "Ok, what next?" she asked hoarsely.**

**"The incantation. I have written it out for you, but the rythm of the chant is what truely matters here. I will practice it with you until ye have it right, before we use the sutra." She handed Kagome the scroll of parchment. "Now listen to me, how the words flow, memorize the ebb and flow." Keade began the incantation, her old eye boring into Kagome's determined face. It was as though her mind was trying to emblazon the rythm into Kagome's heart by sheer will. Kagome tapped her finger to the rythm of the chant, catching each monosyllabic nuance, as Keade repeated the incantation. She ignored the fluttering sensation in her chest as the demon within the jewel tried to reject the binding of it's powers over her. At the beginning of the fourth round, Kagome began saying the chant, perfectly matching the cadence Keade had set. Two more rounds found Keade silently listening to the young woman flawlessly chant the incantation.**

**After three rounds of Kagome doing it solo, Keade halted her, impressed at how quickly the girl made such amazing progress. She reached into the pouch that held a stack of sacred sutras she had prepared earlier when Kagome had been at the spring. The elderly miko motioned Kagome to sit before her. When Kagome was settled, Keade instructed her, "This must be placed directly over that which is to be sealed." Kagome pulled the front of her shirt out of the way, exposing the small discoloration in her skin. Keade placed the seal firmly to the girls flesh. She then took each of Kagome's hands, bringing them together in a posture of prayer, index fingers steepled, and the knuckles of her thumbs holding the sutra in place. "Now, Kagome, repeat the incantation three times. Do not break the seal of the sutra to your skin. Once you begin, you must concentrate, never breaking the rythm until the incantation is complete. If done correctly, the sutra itself will fade, but the ink will remain on your skin for one day's time. Are you ready, child?"**

**Kagome cast a nervous glance at Inuyasha and her friends, who had watched the whose process thus far, silently lending her support. She took a deep breath, drawing from thier freely offered strength, and nodded. "Then begin," Keade stated. Kagome closed her eyes, and turned her thoughts inward, centering around the jewel. She recited the incantation, and after each one, the fluttering of the jewel increased, rejecting the powers of the seal. After the third and final one, Kagome lifted her lids, only to feel the parchment of the sutra still on her skin. She lifted tear filled eyes to Keade. "What did I do wrong?"**

**Confused, Keade frowned. "I know not, child. You did everything perfectly, it should have worked."**

**Inuyasha seemed to be the only one to notice Kagome's aura fading, grey slowly consuming the shimmering pink. "Kagome, don't give in," he cried. Swiftly going to her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I can see it, the aura of despair is taking over," said, panic edging his voice. "The jewel is fighting you, isn't it?"**

**Kagome nodded mutely, tears leaking slowly from her eyes. "Why won't it work? The pain in my heart...I can't live like this! I feel so...helpless..."**

**Inuyasha tightened his arms, drawing her against his chest. "Fight back, Kagome! Stay with me, now. You can't let it win! Fight for me, for us, for the family we will have!" He willed his strength into her heart, praying desperately that his love was enough.**

**Kagome felt it, that tingling of nerves where they were touching. **_**Draw your strength from him, use it to subdue the demon within,**_** she heard a soft voice call out to her from within her mind. Kagome concentrated on the tingling sensation, pulling it inward to wrap around her heart. The feeling of peace radiated throught her, and she began the incantation once again. This time, with each chant, the swirling colors behind her lids flared brighter, and at the end, the frantic fluttering in her chest ceased completely. She opened her eyes, and as she glanced down, Kagome smiled. She had done it! The sutra was gone, but the ink was imbedded in her skin. She looked up at her friends, and her smile quickly faded. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that for?" **

**Sango was the first to respond. "Kagome...your eyes...your face..." The poor girl couldn't form a complete sentence, consumed by both shock, and a reverent kind of awe.**

**Miroku had a similar expression on his face, as he tried to clarify. "Kagome, your aura, it was so powerful that for an instant I couldn't even see you...when you opened your eyes, the aura dispersed, but your skin is actually glowing with inner radiance. And your eyes have turned color as well..."**

**"What?! What color are they now?" Kagome was frightened. So consumed by what Miroku's words implied, she didn't even notice the still form of Inuyasha leaning heavily upon her.**

**"They are rimmed with amber," Keade replied quietly. **

**"AMBER!" She cried with alarm. What had she done? Kagome tried to turn around, only then realizing that Inuyasha was unconcious. Consumed by panic, she frantically called out to him. **_**"INUYASHA! Wake up!"**_** He simply slumped onto his side. Kagome leaned over him, running her hand over his pale face. "Please, Inuyasha, wake up!" He still didn't move. Kagome became desperate, grabbing handfuls of his haori to shake him roughly. "OPEN YOUR EYES DAMMIT!" she screamed at him. Finally, his ears twitched in reaction to the volume of her voice, but he showed no other signs of rousing. "Come on Inuyasha! Look at me! Tell me you are all right!" Anguish coursed through her with the knowledge that she had done this to him. "Please, come back to me..." Kagome begged, no longer shaking him. Instead, she was clutching the cloth in her hands with desperation.**

**Inuyasha pulled his way back from the darkness that engulfed him, the scent of Kagome's fear acting as guide. Head throbbing, he slowly opened his eyes just a crack. He feared if he opened them any further, his skull might split open. "Did...it work?" he whispered. Kagome's reaction was swift, and he let out a moan as she hugged him tightly. "Easy, Kagome...everything hurts..." Inuyasha could not recall ever feeling so weak, so completely drained. Even when he was poisoned by the spiderhead demon while human didn't compare to this. He wasn't sure if he could even move at the moment. "What the hell happened, Kagome? There was a bright flash, then everything was black. Now I feel weaker than a pup, and everything is blurry!"**

**Kagome's expression was immediately filled with apology. "I heard this voice, I think it was Midoriko's. She told me to draw strength from you, and to use it to subdue the demon." Kagome's voice dropped to a whisper, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize...I didn't mean to take so much!"**

**"It's okay, Kagome," he consoled her with a soothing whisper. "You didn't know. Hell, I didn't know! And even if I did, I would do it all again."**

**Keade interuppted their whispered conversation by clearing her throat, reminding them they were not the only two in the room. "I believe Midoriko did speak to you, Kagome. She must have been trying to help you subdue the demon. Because your own spiritual powers have been used to such a great extent since early today, there was little left within you to fight. It was the spiritual connection between you and Inuyasha that enabled you to bind the jewel successfully."**

**"You mean this is the only way I can do this? By draining Inuyasha's strength?" Fear filled eyes swung to the priestess. **

**"Nay, child, not every time. Perhaps only when your spirit is weak. I believe that for a time, the demon within the jewel will struggle, try to reject the power of the seal. This must be the moment your will is strongest, so ye can overpower the darkness of the demon's soul. It should be easier now that the seal is in place, but you must make sure you follow all my instructions. Do not allow more than one full day to pass before you repeat the incantation, and make sure you drink the potion each morning and evening."**

**Nervously, Kagome asked, "What about my eyes?"**

**"What's wrong with your eyes?" Inuyasha was slowly recovering some of his physical strength, so he turned Kagome's face to look at her. Amazment widened his eyes. "My God, Kagome! They are-"**

**"Rimmed with amber, I know." She closed her lids to cover the abnormality. She was afraid he would be disgusted with the sudden change to her appearance.**

**Inuyasha frowned. "Don't hide from me like that, Kagome!" His voice was stern. "I don't care what color your eyes are, Kagome. It's what is in your heart that I love!"**

**"But..."**

**"Methinks the effect is temporary," Keade interjected. "The glow of your skin has already begun to fade, and your aura is much less intense. I beleive your eye's will return to normal by morning." Seeing how the young miko's shoulders were slumped, Keade smiled kindly at Kagome. "Perhaps we should all get some rest. Both Inuyasha and yourself are going to need to regain your strength."**

**Kagome yawned as she nodded. The adrenaline rush of a few moments ago had worn off, leaving her physically drained. She settled down next to Inuyasha, snuggling up to his warmth. Sango retrieved a blanket and spread it over the couple. Kagome murmered her thanks before sleep quickly claimed the two lovers. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**There you be, minna-san! plz review!! Each review gets me pumped up and helps me get these done a little faster, plus they are wonderful ego boosters!!**_

_**To moonfan2012...thanks so much for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**_

_**To sasuke5010...I am glad you like the story, the best parts are yet to come!!!**_

_**To wbaker5286... I love reading your reviews!! they are always so helpful, and you have a gift for picking up the hidden nuances of the general plot line with each chapter!! yeah, things are getting a bit intense for our heroine! I poured over this chapter for days trying to work out the emotions...I believe at this point they are more vital to the story than the dialogue. And yes, the jewel is having a direct effect on Kagome's emotions, at least so far, I'm still kinda playin around with that aspect of the story...as for her going to analysis, that image just popped in my head and I felt I had to run with it...to say the girl has issues is an understatement, and I feel that she just doesn't use enough dry humor as of late in the anime/manga story line...as for the Kagome/Sango relationship, it was another of those moments I felt the characters should "grow up a bit". It is vital to the story that these ppl no longer be considered in the "teen angst" group any longer...they are all going to be changing as the story progresses. Will Kagome last two weeks?...guess you'll just have to wait and see!!! LOL!**_

_**To Toxic Panda... I was so happy to see you've started reviewing me again! I'm glad you are still enjoying the story and hope to hear from you again!!**_

_**To clnv...I'm so glad you thought of the wait being worthwhile! I look forward to your reviews almost as much as I enjoy writing the story!! Each time the plot twists a little, I think 'What will clnv think of this one!!??' everyone in my house knows when i read your reviews cuz I'm usually laughing so hard!! Your comment about keeping her in character, but not, made perfect sense and was just the thing i was trying to do!! The whole concept of the demon within the jewel trying to use her spiritual powers against her, and Midoriko trying to help her use those same powers to help subdue it is causing something akin to an allergic reaction if you will...Kagome has always been so pure, even after being controlled by some of the foulest of evil. They are all so used to the external battles, I thought it would be interesting to see a true internal one. Some of the worst demons imaginable are the ones we carry inside ourselves. And no, I hadn't thought of anything evil for the weddings, but you never know...we'll have to see where the flow carries me!!! You are not awful, twisted just happens to be one of your many gifts!! lol...until next time...**_


	17. Chapter 17: Love

_**I sincerely apologize for the long wait on this update!**_

_**Authors Note: It has been brought to my attention that some of you may not know what some of the random Japanese that I unconciously throw in my writing means, so here is a brief run through...**_

_**1: -sama- is an honorific title, generic translation being, revered/respected lord, or lady.**_

_**2: -jiji, ji-chan, -baba, - grand parent, personal.**_

_**3: nigen- human**_

_**4: Tai Youkai - Demon Lord**_

_**5: hanyou- Half demon**_

_**6:Youkai - demon**_

_**if there are any I missed, lemme know!**_

_**Special thanks to madmagematt for all your help on this chapter!!**_

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, nor any of our other fearless heros. Only the idea is mine! MINE! NOT YOURS! MINE!**

**Chapter 17**

**Love**

**Inuyasha lifted his heavy eyelids cautiously. The hut was shrouded in darkness, only the dimly glowing embers of the fire giving off a feeble light. He listened intently to the sounds of the night both inside and outside of the hut. His companions were all sleeping soundly, their breathing slow and deep. Keen eyesight quickly adjusted to the darkness as he let his gaze rest briefly on the other occupants of the dwelling. Keade snored softly by the softly glowing embers of the fire. Sango and Miroku were snuggled peacefully together, cocooned in their blanket, Kilala curled into a tight ball just above their heads.**

**Inuyasha's gaze finally came to rest on the warm body lying next to his own. For the first time in a week, Kagome's face was completely relaxed in sleep. Her features were almost serene, as though her spirit and body were finally joined in slumber.**

**He smiled gently as he noticed a small tuft of red hair shift under the edge of the blanket. Shippo snorted, then quickly fell silent once again. _My family,_ he thought, love swelling his heart.**

**But along with that love, came a greater sense of responsibility. He would no longer have to provide for just himself. Now he had a mate, and a child, a pack of his own to care for. It would be up to him to provide a home, food and security for them. Inuyasha frowned slightly. The village was the only place they could safely make a home without worrying about any osctracism because of him being a hanyou. But what was he supposed to do to provide for them? He could care little for crops and rice beds, nor did he know much about anything else these nigens did to survive. Perhaps Kagome would be able to figure something out for him to do, perhaps find a way for him to carry out his role. _But I should be the one to figure it out, _he thought almost bitterly. _Kagome has enough to worry about right now..._ He shook his head, trying to release the negative thoughts plauging his mind. _I need to get out of here!_**

**He slowly slid his arm from underneath Kagome's head, trying not to wake her, and rose from the floor. On silent feet, Inuyasha padded through the screened doorway, only to return a moment later, arms laden with wood to fuel the fire. Once he was assured the logs would catch, he padded across the floor once again. He pushed aside the bamboo screen covering the doorway, leaving the hut and it's sleeping occupants behind him.**

**The village was silent and peaceful, at least for now. Within an hour or so, another dawn would break, marking the beginning of the daily routines here. Men and women would wake, prepare meals, and head to the fields, each with a role to play in the continued survival of the village.**

**As he walked along the path that lead to the river, Inuyasha startled the guard patrolling this portion of the village. The young man jumped, clearly surprised to find another being up and about. "Who goes there?" he shouted, pointing a wickedly sharp spear in the hanyou's direction.**

**"Keh," Inuyasha scowled, folding his arms into the sleeves of his haori. "If I wanted to kill you, or attack the village, Kotaku, you never would have heard me coming!"**

**The young guard visibly relaxed, and stood the tip of the spear point down next to him. "Forgive me, Inuyasha-sama. It is difficult to see in this darkness." Kotaku smiled, hoping to escape the hanyou's notorious temper.**

**The honorable title took Inuyasha by suprise. "What's with the 'Inuyasha-sama' shit, Kotaku?" he barked, causing the young man's smile to falter. The only one to ever use that title on him was Myoga-jiji, and Inuyasha only tolerated it from the old flea because he was once his father's retainer, and still felt loyalty to the family.**

**Nervous now, Kotaku replied shakily. "Well, some of the elders in the village say you are the son of a great Tai youkai." The poor man gulped, hoping desperately he was not offending the short tempered hanyou. In all honesty, the title had just slipped out. "And, well, you see, all within the village know you are about to marry the young miko, Kagome-sama. We are all honored to have such warriors settle here, and to know they will protect our humble village!" Kotaku dropped to his knees, bowing low at Inuyasha's feet. "Truly, I meant no offense!"**

**Inuyasha frowned deeply at the prostrate human before him. "Get up, you idiot! I am no lord, nor do I wish to be! I will gladly leave _that_ particular headache to my brother." Inuyasha continued to walk on, throwing "So you can quit with the 'sama' thing altogether," over his shoulder, never pausing or looking back to witness the puzzled expression on Kotoku's face.**

**Thrusting his arms through the sleeves of his haori, Inuyasha quickened his pace through the village. _This is all I need!_ he thought impatiently. _Keh! Whatever happened to settling into a __peaceful__ existance? Kagome's gonna go nuts when she hears about this one!_ Overcome with an intense need to burn off some energy, Inuyasha freed his arms and broke into a run.**

**Swift feet carried him through the forest, never slowing as he passed the Sacred Tree. As the hanyou burst through the trees and into the clearing where the Bone Eaters Well rested, he took a giant leap into the air. If anyone had been there to witness it, they would have gazed in awe at the sight. His red garbed form sailing effortlessly through the air, across the half moon that hung low in the sky. The light of the moon caused his silvery white hair to shimmer with an ethereal glow.**

**Inuyasha closed his eyes, opening his senses to the air around him. The coolness of the night whipped through his hair, whistling softly in his ears. The moisture of the pre morning mists settled on his skin like a lovers touch.**

**Once his feet came in contact with the ground, he was running again. Turning slightly, Inuyasha changed course to head in the direction of the giant cascading falls. Within moments, he reached his detination. Panting slightly, he rocked back on his heels. _Kagome's era has me spoiled! I can't believe that short distance has me breathing hard! _Inuyasha chuckled softly, thinking back on all the times Mama-sama said he needed to 'fatten up a little'. He gave his tightly muscled abdomin a hard slap and proclaimed, "Yep! I'm soft and out of shape!"**

**He walked sedately to a half dead tree that had limbs jutting over the cliff's edge. He took a moment to simply drink in the wondrous beauty laid out before him. He settled himself on a sturdy limb, leaned back against the trunk of the tree, and looked toward the horizon.**

**The moon was no longer in sight. He swung his gaze to the east, not surprised to find that the pre dawn light could not yet be seen. He then looked into the velvet blackness above him, silently seeking answers to all of the questions plaguing his mind. Instead, one by one, the stars winked out of sight.**

**_Well, I guess there is my answer, _he thought, then releasing a despondent sigh. _They say things are always darkest before the dawn. Well, I guess that it's true. We've had some pretty dark times in the past...and whenever I thought we'd never find a way through it, there was Kagome._ Inuyasha's gaze was drawn once again to the eastern horizon. Far in the distance, the obsidian blackness of night was slowly being pushed back by shades of grey. _Her inner light, her purity of spirit, always shone through, acting just like a beacon of hope._ Hues of palest pink and tangerine began to infuse the grey. Darkness retreated before thier beauty and soft strength. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, breathing in the subtly changing air.**

**_Kagome is like the dawn, _he mused silently. _She is at first soft and gentle, kind and tender to whoever's life she touches._ Pastel colors gradually changed into the bold and breathtaking oranges and reds, causing the sky to appear ablaze. _But when she needs to be strong, then her spirit comes to life with a slow burning fire._ Inuyasha held his breath with anticipation. Renewed strength raced through him, every nerve in his body tingling. His eye's widened, nostrils flared, ears perked, every sense exposed, alert, and waiting for that instant of nature's glorious awakening.**

**The sun's first rays crested over the horizon, bathing him in warmth, like a mother's caress. He closed his eyes, releasing his pent up breath, letting his mind carry him back to thoughts of Kagome. _Just when you think her light can't possibly get any brighter, any more beautiful, she lets her truest, purest apirit free, washing over everything in her path. It has the power to strengthen the weakest of hearts, while at the same time vaquish the darkest of shadows. _Inuyasha opened his eyes, molten amber glowing with a newly kindled resolve.**

**He stood, lifted his eye's to the azure sky, and shouted to the heavens, "Kagome's light, like this dawn, is a gift. A gift meant to be shared with the world!" He thought about her struggles with the jewel, and demon trying to control her from within it, then added, "And I will be damned if I let _anyone_, or _anything_ deny her that gift!"**

**Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sudden sound of a familiar sardonic chuckle. Crouching low into a defensive position, his hand flew to the Tetsusiga. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he growled.**

**A regal figure emerged from the copse of trees. "You truely have let that miko make you soft, little brother," Sesshomaru observed flatly. "If killing you had been my true intent, I could have accomplished the task easily." The Tai youkai sniffed the air, then gave his resented sibling a dispassionate look. "You have mated with the nigen." The last was said with the inflection of a curse.**

**"What's it to you?" Inuyasha demanded with a snarl. "That nigen - _my mate_ - saved your ass!"**

**Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. The Lord of the Western Lands already seethed at the fact that a mere slip of a human female had saved him from a possibly fatal wound by destroying one of Naraku's tenticles with a purifying arrow. The only thing he detested more than being indebted to the miko, was being reminded of it by his hanyou half brother.**

**"Did I hit a sore spot?" Inuyasha taunted. He knew he had, just as he knew he'd have a hell of a time explaining the new bruises, and who knew what else, his taunts would earn him. Yet he could no more fight the urge than he could stop breathing.**

**"That debt is between the miko and myself," Sesshomaru informed his brother coldly, "thus making it none of your affair!" The youkai was beside Inuyasha in an instant, clawed fist connecting with the hanyou's jaw.**

**Inuyasha deftly jumped to the ground, wincing slightly as he flexed his jaw. _Shit!_ he thought bitterly,_ That's gonna leave a mark!_ When Sesshomaru landed before him, Inuyasha actually smiled. "Alright, _Brother,_ let's have this out once and for all!"**

**"Indeed?" A delicate brow arched, the only hint of emotion Sesshomaru gave him. Inwardly, he was intrigued.**

**"Yeah! The Tetsusiaga's mine, The Western Lands are yours. I have no desire to usurp your title. EVER!"**

**"As if you ever could."**

**"Beside the point...I have everything I need right here. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you wander around here, threatening my pack!" Inuyasha sprang forward without warning, fists connecting rapidly to their target. The first one to Sesshomaru's cheek, the other to his brother's mid-section. Inuyasha quickly dodged the retaliatory uppercut, taking another swing at the youkai's face.**

**Sesshomaru seemed to anticipate the attack, so he crouched low, spun around and placed his foot squarely in Inuyasha's abdomen. The force of the kick sent the hanyou flying backwards. His body made a crashing impact with the earth, sending up a puff of dust around him. The wind was knocked out of him, he couldn't seem to move.**

**Sesshomaru was on him in a flash, nothing more than a blur of white, as he picked Inuyasha up by the front of his haori. The Tai youkai pulled his fist back, ready to deliver the finishing blow, his golden eyes filled with cold determination.**

**Inuyasha stared back, was actually trying to stare him down. The brothers stood there, each silently watching the other, sizing up the other's strengths and weaknesses. Trying to anticipate what the other was thinking.**

**In that instant of time, Inuyasha had a startling epiphany. He no longer had any reason to fight with Sesshomaru. Naraku was dead, the Tetsusiaga had chosen its master, and Inuyasha had renounced any and all claim to his father's land.**

**As he opened his mouth to share this undeniable truth, a strong breeze swirled around them, lifting Inuyasha's silvery white locks away from his neck. Sesshomaru narrowed hi eyelids to mere slits, his once fisted hand shot forward to grab Inuyasha's hair at the scalp. "What is _that_?" he spat in disgust.**

**Momentarily confused, Inuyasha began to ask, "What is wha - " Then it dawned upon him. Inuyasha had completely forgotten about the "mark" upon his neck. A bright red flush bloomed on his cheeks. "Oh, that. It's Kagome's mark." Inuyasha had hoped sesshomaru would require no further details.**

**It was a foolish hope, indeed.**

**"Her mark?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Tell me, little brother, just how did you manage to allow a human to mark you? Have you no dignity?"**

**Offended, Inuyasha jerked his head away from Sesshomaru's grasp. "Kagome is my life mate! After I marked her, we returned to her er - home, to see her family. Kagome did not think it was fair that she alone should bear a mark, and declared I was getting marked, too."**

**Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in disbelief. "She declared?! You are weaker than I thought possible! Allowing a human woman to dictate you!" He gave the mark an inquisitive poke with a clawed finger. "And just how did the miko manage to give you this mark?"**

**There was a man in her village who had tools to imbed ink into the skin..." Inuyasha stopped speaking abruptly at the unexpected and foreign sound of his brother's laughter. He stared at Sesshomaru, mouth agape. Never, in all the years he had known of his brother's existence, had Inuyasha ever heard even a rumor that Sesshomaru knew what laughter was, let alone that he had used such a human-like outburst.**

**Half insulted, half intrigued, Inuyasha said in a gruff tone, "What the hell is so funny?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. He chose instead to drop the hanyou unceremoniously to the ground. "Oi! What the fuck? Where are you going? Get back here, you bastard!"**

**The aristocratic youkai turned his back on Inuyasha, who continued to spew curses. He walked to the edge of the copse of trees from which he had initially emerged. Without stopping or turning his head, he spoke with the athoritative tone of a true lord over his brother's shouts. "I will be waiting at the edge of the nigen village. Bring the miko to me in one hour's time."**

**Inuyasha paused in his tirade, casting a suspicious glare at his half brother. "What the hell for?" he barked.**

**Sesshomaru paused to glare over his shoulder. "To give the miko my condolences." With that last insult, Sesshomaru stepped into the trees, and was gone.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha took time to stop at the river, and make a futile attempt to try washing away the evidence of his encounter with Sesshomaru.**

**"Damn, bastard," Inuyasha muttered as he poked gingerly at the bruise on his cheek. _I just don't get it,_ he thought. _He pulled all his punches, and he never once used his poison claws or his weapon. What the hell was that all about?_ The hanyou was truely perplexed over the entire encounter. _Every other time we fought in the past, Sesshoumaru was out for my hide. Why the sudden change?_ He frowned down at his reflection, trying to work out the enigma that was his brother.**

**Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps. The deep creases in his brow softened as he caught her scent in the air.**

**"There you are!" Kagome called sternly. There was worry and anger fighting for dominence in her eyes as she approached him. "Where the hell did you go?! I woke up and started to panic. You were so weak after..." Her voice trailed of to a whisper as she came to stand behind him. "...after what I did to you."**

**Inuyasha stood abruptly and spun around to face her. His frustration over her misplaced guilt evident as he yelled, "Dammit, Kagome, I told you that you didn't do anything! I went to you, I _wanted_ to help you!I will do it again and again, if that is what it takes to beat this thing!" Inuyasha drew her to him, enveloping her in his warmth. Kagome clung to him, soaking in the silent reassurance his pressence always gave her. **

**In a gentler tone, Inuyasha told her, "I am fine. I just have a lot on my mind, so I went for a run." He paused, inwardly debating with himself over telling Kagome about his meeting with Sesshoumaru. Deciding against it, at least for the moment, he asked her instead, "How are you feeling?" Kagome merely shrugged. "Did you drink that stuff Keade gave you?" A shudder ran through her, and Inuyasha chuckled.**

**Fuming, Kagome drew back from him. "And just what is so funny? I don't see you volenteering to drink that vile stuff!"**

**Inuyasha attempted to appear contrite. "I'm sorry, Kagome. It was bad enough having to smell that stuff while Keade concoted it!"**

**"Well it tastes even worse! It's thick and slimy feeling as it goes down, and the after taste...ugh!" Kagome shuttered again. When Inuyasha started choking on his restrained laughter, her eyes narrowed dangerously and she reacted without thinking. **

**Kagome drew her foot back and delivered a vicious kick to Inuyasha's shin. He yelped as he grabbed the offended appendage. She sucked in a deep breath and shouted "SIT!"**

**Inuyasha cried out as his face connected painfully with the rocky mud of the river's shore. It was a moment before he could lift his head just enough to see Kagome's figure stomping away. "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted. **

**Exasperated, Kagome shot back, "Perhaps because you are an insensitve ass sometimes!"**

**"I apologized, didn't I?" he retorted hotly, as he began prying his body from the mud.**

**Kagome was not the least bit appeased. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him again. "Oh sure, then you started laughing at me again! That made your apology sound so sincere," she bit out, sarcasm dripping from her voice. **

**Kagome felt humiliated. Worse than that, she felt like a freak. She channeled these feelings into her favorite shield, anger. She slowly released her pent up anger, letting it build, seethe, then finally surge. Kagome whelled around, her face red with the powerful emotion, and spoke with deadly calm. "Why do you have to be such an ass? I've been through hell and back the last two days, not to mention all the stress I've been under at school." Her tone steadily rose in volume as she spoke. "And all you can do is laugh at me?!" **

**Inuyasha's eyes were wide with suprise. Kagome's outburst had left him standing there dumbfounded. When it had begun, there had been no forwarning. Her arua didn't flare, her eyes remained normal. "Kagome," he said quietly, "how do you feel?"**

**"What?" She cried. "So NOW you want to play the concerned boyfriend?! Well it's too little, to late for that, pal!" **

**Frustrated, Inuyasha growled. "Not your feelings, idiot! I meant the jewel! What do you feel from the jewel?"**

**This made Kagome pause. She had not even stopped to think about the effects of the jewel during her tirade. "I - I don't feel anything. There's no fluttering, no voices, nothing." With an expectant look on her face, she asked, "What did you see?"**

**"Not a damn thing!" Inuyasha laughed with relief. "It worked, Kagome! The seal worked!"**

**Kagome ran into his arms with such force that it knocked Inuyasha off balance, sending them both falling into the mud. She rained kisses of joyous relief over his mud smeared face. "It really worked! Do you realize what this means?"**

**"Yeah," he chuckled, "no more crazy Kagome!" Inuyasha easily dodged the playful punch she threw at his shoulder. His expression turned serious. "I know, Kagome. It means we can keep our promise to your family.**

**Love shone in her eyes as Kagome gazed deeply into his amber depths. Are you sure you want to go through with this? You have no idea what a modern era wedding involves." The last thing Kagome wanted was to make him feel forced into this.**

**Inuyasha sat up, cradling her in his lap. "I made a promise to your family, Kagome. That promise is no less sacred to me than when I promised to protect you. There is only one thing I ask, though.**

**Relief flooded through her. "Anything, Inuyasha. This isn't just about me, so I want your opinion on everything!"**

**"It must be on the night of the new moon." His tone left no room for negotiation.**

**"But," Kagome gasped. **

**"No, Kagome. No arguments. I need to be human for this. I don't want to have to wear head covers or disguises. At the same time, I don't want to bring shame or suspicion on your family's house."**

**Kagome sighed. Her mother was going to have a coniption fit when she heard this one! A wedding in less than two weeks? "Alright, Inuyasha, if it's that important to you."**

**"It is," he answered with finality. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After the couple had cleaned up and filled their bellies with Sango's artfully prepared breakfast, Inuyasha and Kagome gathered their things. They said good bye to thier friends, Kagome reassuring Shippo she would return in two weeks.**

**As they neared the edge of the village, Inuyasha suddenly remembered what Sesshoumaru had said. "Shit!" he exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Inuyasha?"**

**"We were supposed to meet Sesshoumaru! He wants to talk to you?"**

**Suprised, Kagome pondered, "About what?"**

**"How the hell should I know?" He bit out. He still didn't feel comfortable with this. As they walked through the outskirts of the village, Inuyasha told her about his altercation with his brother. **

**"Well that explains the mark on your face earlier," she said. "Do you two have to fight every time you cross paths? Don't you think it's time to call a truce?"**

**"Yeah, right. I'll be sure to bring that up to him," Inuyasha scoffed. Just then, he picked up his brother's scent. "You may as well show yourself, Sesshoumaru."**

The youkai stepped from behind a large tree. "You are late," he said, ice dripping from every word.

**Kagome stepped forward, bravely facing the aristocratic demon. "It was my fault. What did you need to speak to me about?"**

**Sesshoumaru looked down at the human standing before him. He was slightly impressed by this woman. She never showed any fear of him, and had no qualms about speaking her mind to him. He gave his brother a sharp glance and said, "You will wait here." Again casting his gaze upon Kagome, he stated, "You will walk with me."**

**When Inuyasha began to protest, Kagome smiled and said, "It's all right. Wait for me by the well, please. I'll be there shortly." **

**He was still suspicious, but he had little choice. Inuyasha trusted Kagome's judgement. "If you need me, just yell." He gave her hand a squeeze. When he saw the slightly disgusted look in his brother's eyes, Inuyasha smirked. He hauled Kagome into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. When he broke away, she gave him a questioning look. Inuyasha just smiled and shook his head. "I'll see you soon," he said, and walked toward the clearing.**

**"Follow me," Sesshomaru said, fully expecting Kagome to obdiently follow. **

**"What is this all about, Sesshoumaru?" she demanded. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me!"**

**"You are an impudent wench," he stated flatly, turning back to face her.**

**Kagome retorted coldly, "I'm not one of your servents! I am about to be your sister-in-law! Not to mention I saved your egotistical butt! So I think it's about time you started treating me with a little respect!"**

**"You are human, therefore undeserving of my respect."**

**Kagome could feel her temper rising. "Is this how you treat poor Rin?" she queried. "She is human as well! Why that child feels so devoted to a heartless creature like you is a mystery!" **

**Sesshoumaru's expression remained cold, thought Kagome could see a spark of anger in his eyes as he spoke. "Rin is none of your concern. You will not speak against my treatment of her."**

**_Bingo! I hit a nerve that time_! "Listen, Sesshoumaru, I may be human, but not all of us are bad. I didn't ask to be dragged here, but there isn't a force in this universe that would make me leave. So why don't you just tell me what this is all about, or I walk away right now."**

**He gave the miko a measuring look. "I simply wanted to tell you that, while your aid was unneccesary, I will find a way to repay your action."**

**Kagome's jaw dropped in suprise. Did Sesshoumaru just thank her? Did he just insinuate he was indebted to her? Kagome decided to test her theory. "Then call a truce with Inuyasha. Stop this stupid feud between the two of you and become brothers."**

**Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow. "Unfortunately, we are already brothers. Only his death will change that."**

**Kagome screamed in frustration. "That is exactly what I'm talking about! Why do you hate him so much?" When the youkai stared silently at her, she gave up. "You want to repay my actions, then make up with Inuyasha! It's as simple as that! You don't have to be close, but I would really rather not live the rest of my existence worrying about you two killing each other. Think about it!" Kagome turned her back on Sesshoumaru and walked away.**

**The demon stared at her back. "An impudent human indeed. She will do," he murmered, and disappeared back into the forest.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...I found myself struggling with this intro of Sesshoumaru...thanks again Madmagematt for your help with the first part of the chapter!!! Hope the rest of it comes out just as great!**_

_**Please read and review...tell me if you liked it or hated it.**_

_**To clnv...Thank you so much for your wonderful review! I find myself a bit jealous of you for your action scenes...I wish I could write them with your artistry...but alas, I suppose I will have to stick to the mushy stuff! lol I loved that scene in the last episode as well, it's actually what inspired the scene in my story...I think you may also be late on your dues to the Almost club lol! I won't be making her into a demon, but I do have a few more tricks up my sleeve! The next few chapters will be chock full of mushy stuff...the wedding aproaches! I eagerly await your review for this chapter!**_

_**To Angelblaze2006...yes, Kagome's auras are increasing in strength, which is why the seal is so important, at least for now. as for the drama in her head, it is all connected with the demon in the jewel. Thank you for the wonderful review! I am so glad you are enjoying the story, and hope to hear from you again!**_

_**To wbaker5826...In the beginning of the last chapter, I wanted to establish that the villagers no longer just tolerated Inuyasha, but truely accepted him as a member of their society, with out predjudice. I always felt that Miroku held a wisdom beyond his years, and that the relationship between the two men should be deeper than what was portrayed. These four people have endured through so many things, it just seems natural for them to bond in times of peace as well in times of trial... I laughed so hard when you accused me of stealing all the words!!! That comment made my day! Thank you so much!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Honor

_**Ok...here is the latest installment. This chapter has a song fic section, the song is Amazing Kiss! by BoA, and the lyrics are from the english version. This song has always felt perfect for these two, and part of the lyrics were actually my inspiration for the big kiss scene of two chapters ago!!! (I was listening to it while I wrote that scene!) And so, with the lyrics inserted, this will be a lengthy chapter, but there is a lot of ground to cover...Well, enough rambling...ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer #1: Inuyasha is not mine, but Christmas is coming...and I have been a really good girl this year...are you reading this Santa?????**_

_**Disclaimer #2: BoA holds the exclusive copyrights to Amazing Kiss, I just wanted to share this awesome song with my fans...please don't sue!!!!!**_

**Chapter 18**

**Honor**

**A still flustered Kagome stormed into the clearing. Inuyasha, who had been reclining against the side of the well, stood to greet her. "Oi! Kagome!" When she was close enough for him to see her expression, he frowned. "What did that bastard say? Did he hurt you?" Kagome didn't look at the hanyou, still infuriated with his brother. She picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulder, then placed one leg over the edge of the well. Inuyasha grabbed her arm to keep her from leaping into the well. "Kagome, talk to me! What the hell happened between you and Sesshoumaru?"**

**Kagome narrowed her eyelids as she looked down at the hand restraining her. Slowly, she moved her gaze up to his face. "You know," she said quietly, "no one could ever deny the fact you two are brothers. You are both overbearing and unreasonably stubborn!"she hissed. "Your _brother, _wanted to repay me for saving his arrogant ass, in his own way. So I told him the only thing that I would accept was for him to call a truce between the two of you." Inuyasha stared at her in unblinking astonishment. Kagome released a frustrated breath and continued. "After he insulted you - again, I asked why he hated you. Well, he refused to reply to that, and instead chose to insult me." Inuyasha's eye's flared with anger. "So, I insulted him back," she ended simply.**

**"You did what?" Inuyasha was amazed that Kagome was still wearing all her skin. After all, humans simply did not insult the great Lord Sesshoumaru and walk away unscathed. He sniffed the air again, just to make sure she wasn't hiding any wounds. **

**Kagome looked up to the azure sky, seeking divine strength. "Well, what else was I supposed to do? I'm so sick of his 'humans are weak and unworthy' attitude! Honestly, does he walk around in some delusional state? Rin is human and he lets her follow him all over the country! It just doesn't make any sense to me." She looked back at Inuyasha, who was still giving her that look of wide eyed wonder. "Will you stop looking at me like that," she cried hotly. "You are acting as if I sprouted another head!"**

**"I'm amazed you have the one you were born with still attached!" he shouted. Now that he was sure Kagome was safe, and in one piece, he allowed his anger to flare. "What the hell were you thinking, Kagome? Do you realize what he could have done to you?"**

**"There you go again! I can take care of myself, you know. I don't always need you to fight for me! Besides, it's not me he hates. I don't think your brother would condescend to feel that much emotion for a lowly human!" Kagome had had enough with the conversation. She wrenched her arm from his grasp. "I'm tired, and I have a lot of work to do today. I'm going home." Kagome pulled her other leg over the rim of the well and dropped into the swirling mist of the portal to her era.**

**Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. It was his turn to ask the gods for strength. **_**Is it me, or has Kagome's confidence level gone out of control now, too?**_** he thought as he followed Kagome through the well.**

**On the other side, Kagome was waiting for him at the stairs leading out of the well house. Inuyasha approached her warily, not sure of the state of her emotions. It was times like this the hanyou wished he could still see her shifting aura's more clearly. "Kagome, what is it?" He was surprised by her bright smile. **

**"I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you, Inuyasha. I was just so frustrated, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Forgive me?"**

**Inuyasha looked at her intently for a moment. This sudden shift in mood wasn't right. "What are you hiding from me, Kagome? This isn't like you. What really happened back there?"**

**Kagome sighed. **_**Damn, he catches everything.**_** "It was just like I told you. I guess I was hoping Sesshoumaru would agree to a truce, and be on his merry way." Kagome looked at the ground, and made swirling patterns in the dirt with the toe of her shoe. "I never got an answer from him, and I was mad about that." **_**Not to mention,**_** she thought angrily,**_** there was a whole lot more I wanted to say to the jerk, but I'm not **__**that**__** stupid! **_**"That's all it was." She looked up at Inuyasha, a determined glint in her eyes. "But I did mean what I said about getting some serious work done today, Inuyasha. I have two tests tomorrow! So you'll have to find a way to keep yourself busy."**

**Relieved that there wasn't some deeper meaning to her mood, Inuyasha took her hand and opened the door of the well house to the beautiful late morning sun. "I'm sure your mother and grandfather will have plenty for me to do today." He shot her a worried look. "Just promise me you won't overdue it?"**

**Kagome leaned her head to rest on his shoulder. "I promise to come up for air at least every two hours."**

**When they entered the house, Mama was there, sweeping the entry. "Kagome, Inuyasha!" she cried with relief. "You were able to return! This is so wonderful!" Mama gathered them both in her loving embrace. When she finally released them, she asked, "What did Keade-sama have to say?" She proceeded them into the kitchen and began fixing tea. She waved the couple over to the table.**

**Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, who placed a reassuring hand over hers on the table. Kagome gave him a smile of thanks before delving into the story of the jewel's attempt at possessing her.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The following days flew by in a blur of chaotic activity, interspersed with moments of tranquil routine. Kagome studied furiously, anxious to get through the last of her exams. Gradually, her auras returned as well, though not with the same frightening intensity as before. **

**Inuyasha was put to work on restoring the roof of the well house, along with helping Gramps run the gift shop. Whenever either of them found a free moment alone, Mama was dragging them off to the market, or to do something wedding related. **

**It seemed the only time Inuyasha and Kagome had any time alone, was at night, when the "sutra ceremony", as they called it, had to be performed. The demon in the jewel was still putting up a pretty tough resistance to the seal. The ritual began and ended the same way each time. Kagome started alone, but Inuyasha would inevitably have to come to her aid, and she would absorb almost all of his strength. Exhausted, they would both collapse into a deep, restorative slumber.**

**Kagome prepared the "tea", while Inuyasha showered. She smiled as his earlier comment flooded her mind..."This shower thing will probably be the thing I miss most from your era, Kagome." Her soft laughter filled the silent kitchen.**

**"It's good to hear you laugh, Kagome." Mama was propped against the doorway, watching her daughter. "Things have been so serious for you lately. I prayed that once your battle was over, you would be able to find some measure of happiness."**

**Kagome gave her mother a genuine smile. "I have, Mama. Inuyasha and I found each other, and that makes me happier than anything!"**

**"But you now have to deal with this," she waved at the cup of "tea" on the counter, "at a time when your greatest worry should be what color flowers you want for centerpieces."**

**Kagome laughed. "That's easy, Mama! White lilies!" Seeing the exasperated look on her mother's face, Kagome changed to a more serious tone. "It will be all right, Mama. Inuyasha and I have always found a way through the toughest obstacles. This one will just take a little longer, that's all." She picked up the cup, crossed the kitchen and gave her mother a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Believe in him, Mama. I do," she whispered, then left the room.**

**Mama closed her eyes, trying to hide the worried tears. **_**That's the only thing that helps me sleep...**_

**In her room, Kagome prepared everything they would need. She heard the water shut off, and knew that Inuyasha would be a few minutes before he entered the room. She decided to turn on her stereo to while away the time, and let out a delighted squeak when her favorite song was on. Kagome picked up her hair brush and began dancing around the room, moving her body to the upbeat rhythm. **

_**"Tell me what you're dreaming 'bout tonight,**_

_**Never want to let you go!**_

_**Your lips against my lashes and your sleepy smile.**_

_**Sinking into the darkest night, **_

_**Breeze-less flow in afterglow.**_

_**You and me together, we could go that extra mile!**_

_**Sweet nothings in time, **_

_**Only you and I rhyme,**_

_**Dizzy vertigo, round and round as we go!**_

_**Amazing kiss!**_

_**Shining stars and I miss, **_

_**The love that used to be ours**_

_**Ours alone, cuz we made it happen!**_

_**Our miracle,**_

_**True and blue to our oracle, **_

_**Precious in my love**_

_**du du du du, yeah!**_

_**I remember,**_

_**Amazing kiss!**_

_**Wishes on the shooting star, **_

_**The love that used to be ours,**_

_**I'm in love, whoa-ho**_

_**Joy, affection, our universe!**_

_**Super-natural whirls, precious in my love.**_

_**du du du du, yeah!**_

_**Looking for words,**_

_**Our brain waves found a way to communicate,**_

_**Secret sound that you and I monopolize.**_

_**The moon reflecting on the waves,**_

_**Moving in time, it never breaks!**_

_**Tripping ashore to you,**_

_**Deep into your eyes.**_

_**As I lie awake,**_

_**Another night of heartbreak,**_

_**Longing for you hits me out of the blue!**_

_**Amazing kiss!**_

_**Sprinkled pieces of bliss!**_

_**Promises that will be, **_

_**Forever more in the milky way,**_

_**I guess is no more,**_

_**Don't you remember our vow?**_

_**Oh, precious in my love,**_

_**Du du du du, yeah!**_

_**I remember,**_

_**Amazing kiss!**_

_**This is only shooting stars, **_

_**The love that used to be ours, **_

_**I'm in love, whoa-ho,**_

_**Joy, affection, our universe!**_

_**Super-natural whirls, precious in my love.**_

_**Du du du du, yeah!**_

_**Tough enough to weather the hands of time, **_

_**Our dream-beam's gonna shine on!**_

_**You and I will come this way again,**_

_**True blue to our destiny!**_

_**Leaning up against this wall of ice,**_

_**Never gonna let love fade away!**_

_**I don't want you to go...**_

_**So forever more...**_

_**Just the way you are!!**_

_**Precious in my love, **_

_**oh yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Just the way you are..."**_

**Spinning and twirling around, singing into her hair brush, Kagome didn't notice the door open, nor did she see the hanyou watching her. At least not until she collided with his naked chest. Blushing hotly, Kagome looked up into laughing amber eyes. "Oh dear God..." Kagome groaned as she pushed away from him. "How long were you standing there?" she asked as she hit the power button on the stereo.**

**"Obviously, not long enough." He continued to chuckle as he rubbed the towel vigorously over his hair. "What was that song?"**

**"**_**Amazing Kiss!**_** is the name of it. I used to listen to it a lot when I came back here without you. It made me think of you, and I always felt closer to you when I heard it." Kagome walked over to the window, letting the night breeze cool her heated face. "There were times that I was so mad at you, and my heart was broken into a million pieces. But I would hear that song, and I always felt better."**

**Inuyasha knew what times she meant, and he knew exactly how she felt. When she would leave, it always felt as though she took a part of his soul with him. He didn't understand why, not at the time. Now, he didn't think he could stand to be away from her even for a day. Inuyasha stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and whispered, "I'll never let go again, Kagome. You are my destiny."**

**Kagome turned to face him. "I won't let go, either. I love you." She raised her lips to meet his, and they indulged in a long, slow kiss. The swirling colors appeared, and that feeling of soul-deep peace flooded through them. They did not rush, and the kiss never deepened. Both of them were content to just feel this one-ness, this complete joining of the soul.**

**Kagome was the first to break away, reluctant to stop, but she could feel the stirring in her chest. If they didn't begin the sealing soon, the jewel would gain dominance over her. "Inuyasha..."**

**"I know," he sighed. Taking her hand, he led her over to the bed. She sat on the edge, and drank the foul liquid while Inuyasha sat cross-legged next to her. He no longer laughed at her shudders, for he knew the horrible fight she would have to endure in the following moments. When she carefully set the cup on the bedside table, he asked, "Are you ready?" She nodded as she picked up the sutra, carefully laying it over the faint traces of ink still left on her chest.**

**She turned to face him, positioning her hands just as Keade had instructed. She looked deeply into his eyes, reading the worry and anxiety there. "Ready," she whispered. Lids slowly closed over chocolate hued eyes, as she began the chant. The fluttering increased, and in her mind she could hear the angry cries of the demon. **_**Bitch! You won't win! No mere miko is enough to defeat me! Not even Midoriko could truely defeat me!**_

**Inuyasha watched intently, waiting for the shift in Kagome's aura. He noticed the furrow in her brow as she tried to concentrate. Then slowly, the grey began to shroud the shimmering pink of Kagome's natural aura. Without thinking, Inuyasha covered her hands with his own, and leaned his forehead against hers. Quietly, he joined in the second round of the incantation. He willed his strength into Kagome's heart, but something was different this time. It was as though her heart had a barrier! **_**Filthy hanyou! **_**the voice screamed in his head.**_** What the hell makes you think you can win? Because you **__**love her?**_**the voice sneered. Inuyasha tried desperately to ignore both the voice and the frantic beating of his heart. Without breaking they continued into the third round of the chant. He could sense Kagome's growing panic, so he tightened his grip on her hands to relay his love and strength to her.**

**Kagome searched for the voice of Midoriko, to no avail. All she could hear were the taunts the demon hurled at both her and Inuyasha. **_**No true Miko would give themselves to a lowly hanyou! You are weak, you have no virtue, you are defiled! Only a true miko, pure of spirit, could even hope to defeat me!**_** Kagome could feel her will crumbling. Then suddenly, there was another voice...not Midoriko's, but Inuyasha's.**

**Inuyasha's heart called out to her's, begging Kagome to hold on to him, to not give up. **_**I'm here, Kagome! Fight with me, just like we always have! Let's seal this bastard!**_** In a burst of strength, Inuyasha reached deep within himself and sent a tidal wave of emotion through the barrier around her heart.**

**Kagome was engulfed by the powerful rush of love Inuyasha poured into her. There was an agonizing scream from the demon as the sutra ink once again soaked through her skin, sealing the demon within for another day. As though detached from herself, she felt the two of them falling onto the soft mattress. Kagome could hear Inuyasha whisper, "Take that, you bastard," just before succumbing to the void of sleep.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome ran up the steps of the shrine, smiling broadly. She was finally done! All her tests were finished, and somehow the fates had blessed her with a miracle! "Inuyasha! Where are you?" she called, impatient to share her wondrous news.**

**Inuyasha peered over the top of the well house roof when he heard Kagome call out to him. Seeing her running recklessly across the courtyard, a beautiful smile upon her face, he stood up so she could see him. "Kagome! I'm up here!"**

**Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha, bare chest gleaming in the afternoon sunlight, his silvery locks lifted by the gentle wind, and she stumbled. Quickly recovering just before she fell flat on her face, Kagome gazed up at him in awe. **_**He is just so beautiful, **_**she thought. He gave her that quirky smile that said he knew exactly why she almost fell. Kagome smiled back at him, waving the paper she held high in the air. "I passed!! Do you believe it! I passed all my exams!"**

**Inuyasha lept from the roof and landed right in front of her. He scooped Kagome up in his arms and twirled her around. "That's great, Kagome!"**

**"Now I can concentrate on the wedding! Everything is falling into place now, Inuyasha. Soon we can return to the feudal era and begin our lives!"**

**"Have you told your friends that you won't be returning?"**

**A shadow darkened her eyes. "Yes, I have. They're excited for me, but they are sad that I will be moving so far away... I told them that your 'grandmother's village' was on one of the more remote islands to the south, and that travel is extremely difficult. At least I don't have to worry about what illnesses my grandfather will come up with anymore."**

**Inuyasha gathered her close, giving her comfort and reassurance. "Everything will work out Kagome. And I'm sure you will be able to come back soon to visit."**

**"No, Inuyasha. I've already told Mama, Gramps and Souta that I won't be back until I can control my new powers without having to seal them. It's bad enough that I will be placing everyone in danger once we return to Keade's, I couldn't bear to place my family in that position." She took a restoring breath, squared her shoulders, and reluctantly backed away from Inuyasha. "I need to go tell Mama about my exam results, and she is taking me for the final fitting on my Kimono. I'll see you tonight?"**

**"You know it!" he replied with a smile. Neither of them had spoken about the events of last night. It was the first time the demon within the Shikon no Tama had tried to attack him. In the six days they had been performing the sutra ceremony, Inuyasha had always been there to lend Kagome as much strength as she needed. But last night, there had been that barrier, and the two of them had fought together. Keade said the sutras should weaken the demon, but it seemed the opposite was true. They would have to come up with a new plan of attack if they were to continue successfully sealing the demon.**

**Inuyasha turned back to the well house. The roof was almost finished, and tonight, while Kagome and her mother were out, he would begin his preparations for Kagome's wedding gift. Only four days remained until the day Kagome became his bride. A satisfied smile graced his features as he resumed his work.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later that night, after the excited celebration dinner for Kagome, she and Inuyasha sat on their favorite limb of the Sacred Tree. The night wind caressed the sheltering leaves of the tree, and gently rustled the fragile buds. "I remember," she whispered, "the first time I saw this tree tree bloom. It was right before we fought Menomaru. The flowers were so beautiful." Kagome turned her head to look up at his profile. "Did I ever tell you the reason the tree didn't bloom before that spring?"**

**Inuyasha continued to gaze into the distance, his mind wandering back to that time. "No, I don't think you did."**

**"It was because Kikyo sealed you to the tree. I think when she sealed you into that eternal slumber, she also sealed time for the tree. All my life, the tree looked exactly the same. It never grew taller, never needed to be pruned. And it never blossomed. That is until I released the seal."**

**Inuyasha distractedly placed a kiss on her temple. "That was the first time we used our combined attacks. We made a helluva team, Kagome."**

**She smiled. "We still do. I feel like I can take on the world as long as I have you beside me."**

**"Keh," he scoffed, deciding to lighten the mood. "I'll remind you of that once Keade gets done with you. You'll probably be way more powerful than me with the powers of the Shikon no Tama to back you up!"**

**"As if," she retorted with an elbow jab to his ribs. "You are my strength, idiot. Without you I wouldn't even know the difference between a demon and a hole in the ground!"**

**"Whatever, wench." Inuyasha gently dug his claws into the tender sides of her ribs, causing the girl to erupt in a fit of giggles. Without mercy, he tickled Kagome until she could barely draw in air. Kagome's pink aura flared slightly, little surges of red shooting about like wild lightening bolts. Inuyasha found himself overcome with desire. Kagome squealed in surprise when he scooped her into his arms and lept deftly from the limb to her window. Once inside, he carried Kagome over to the bed, and gently lay her down, covering her with his own body. **

**Kagome gazed up into his molten eyes, feeling her body respond to him. As Inuyasha lowered his mouth to hers, she tangled her fingers in his silken hair, returning his passion. They hadn't had a moment like this since before returning to the feudal era. In truth, they were both too scared to feel this kind of raging emotion. Neither one knew how Kagome would react, if this would be an opportunity for the demon to try to dominate her. But after all this time of trying to keep her baser emotions in check, Kagome felt like she would burst without some form of release. "I need you," she moaned into his mouth. Kagome moved her hips against him and chuckled at his agonized groan.**

**Inuyasha pulled away from her, noticing the vibrant red aura surrounding her. A bit wary, he questioned, "Are you sure? What about the jewel?" **

**"Inuyasha, I swear, if you don't do something to alleviate this fire, the jewel will be the last thing you need to worry about!" She moved her hands down his spine and up under his t-shirt, relishing in the heat that always seemed to exude from his skin. "Please, Inuyasha! I've been so afraid to feel like this, but right now I'm more afraid to deny myself this. I need to release some of this energy, or it may consume me!"**

**Inuyasha searched deep into her eyes, seeking the truth to her pleas. He needed her as well, needed her in a way that almost scared him. He shuddered in delight as she raked her fingernails teasingly down his back. With a sultry smile upon her lips, Kagome arched into him, silently communicating her open invitation. Inuyasha prided himself on being a strong willed hanyou, but when it came to Kagome's passion, his will seemed to vanish. But at the same time, he couldn't resist a little teasing of his own. "And what would you do if I said 'no'?"**

**"I'd sit into next week!" she laughed.**

**"Well, then," he whispered as his fangs nipped playfully at her neck, "I suppose I should get to work!"**

* * *

**Kagome sighed contentedly, as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha's warmth. His arms were wrapped protectively around her while he dozed. Even in sleep it seemed he would fight to keep what was his. She closed her eyes, dreaming of the day when they would have a home of their own, and children to light their lives. **

**Kagome's breathing was evening into a slower, deeper rhythm when Inuyasha nudged her. "Kagome, wake up. It's late, and you have to go get the tea." When she simply moaned and snuggled deeper into him, he chuckled. "Come on, Kagome! You prepare the tea, and I'll get every thing else ready." Sitting up with her still wrapped in his arms, Inuyasha pushed her gently away from him.**

**"Damn, Inuyasha. You just spoiled a really good dream!" Yawning widely, Kagome rose from the bed, gathered her night shirt and plodded toward the door. **

**"You can tell me all about it later, but right now we need to get this done," he said as he slid on a pair of shorts. "Now go!"**

**"I'm going, I'm going!"**

**Inuyasha placed the sutra on the bedside table, straightened the blankets on the bed, and closed the window. It never ceased to amaze him how easily he was slipping into domestication. Perhaps it was Mama-sama's gentle influence, reminding him of things his mother taught him. Things he had thought were long since forgotten. When Kagome entered the room again, he smiled at her. "I've been thinking Kagome."**

**"That's always dangerous," she joked.**

**"Watch it, wench! Anyway, what happened last night was an eye opener for me. Is that what happens each time you put the seal on?"**

**"Pretty much, though it was the first time the demon attacked you." She frowned as she sat on the bed. "I can't really explain it, but it just felt different. Usually Midoriko is there, telling me when to use your strength. But she wasn't there last night, and that's when I started to panic."**

**"I think there was a barrier around your heart, preventing her from helping you and preventing me from reaching you." Inuyasha took her hand, and forced her to look in his eyes. "Kagome, I think the key to weakening the demon isn't the sutra, or the tea, or even the incantation. I think it's us, fighting together, just like we did Menomaru. Instead of you just taking what strength you need from me, we need to combine our strength. Think about it, Kagome. Every time we thought we were up against something that was greater than us, we had to combine our powers. This demon is just another enemy trying to take us down. Why should our strategy be any different now than it was before?"**

**Kagome stared at him, processing the information, calculating the possibilities. "I think that you may have something! Just because we can't see the enemy doesn't mean we need to fight any different. All this time, I thought it was my fight alone, but after last night, your idea makes perfect sense!" She gave him a smug look, and said "I knew I kept you around for some reason."**

**"Isn't that what you said a little while ago, after gluttonously using my body?" he quipped.**

**"**_**That **_**is an added bonus!" She started laughing with him, but ended abruptly at the sharp pain in her chest. "Inuyasha, we have to do this now...something doesn't feel right!" Kagome reached for the tea, swallowing it quickly. Inuyasha caught her as she swayed, guiding her to sit on the bed, propped against the headboard.**

**Kagome was panting, trying to control the needle like sensation within her chest. She raised pain filled eyes to Inuyasha as he delicately placed the sutra over her flesh. Kagome shook with the pain as she arranged her hands over the sutra. When Inuyasha took her hands between his own, and leaned his forehead against hers, he whispered soothingly, "I'm here, Kagome. We do this together, from beginning to end. Let's show this demon what kind of power we really have!" **

**Closing her eyes, Kagome nodded and together they began the first round of the incantation. The barrier around her heart was there, though it was considerably weaker this time. When the demon tried to taunt them, only gurgling sounds were heard. As they entered into the second round, the barrier shattered, and Midoriko's voice rang clear in their minds. **_**You are almost there, Kagome. Inuyasha, release your strength, let it flow into Kagome. Slowly, Inuyasha, don't overwhelm her. Let Kagome guide the flow of your combined energies. Yes, that's it...**_

**As they began the third and final round, Midoriko's voice joined in the chant, ringing through their minds, hearts and souls. As the chant ended, there was a brilliant flash of white light behind their eyes, the swirling energies coalescing to surround the jewel, and the sutra's ink seeped into Kagome's skin. Kagome opened her eyes, she was surprised to feel so rejuvenated. When her gaze met Inuyasha's, tears of relief filled her eyes. "Are you all right, Inuyasha?"**

**He blinked in wonder. "I feel...great!" he cried, drawing her to him. "We did it Kagome!"**

_**You did well, my children,**_** Midoriko's voice called to their minds. **_**you finally realized that you must fight this demon together...your love for each other is not just a gift, it is a tool to bring light to the world. As long as you remember that, no darkness can pervade your hearts. The Shikon no Tama will not grant you new powers, Kagome, it will merely amplify what you have naturally within you. And you, Inuyasha, have finally come to accept yourself as you are. You are the protector, the guardian of Kagome's heart. Your soul is connected to hers, throughout time. The Sacred Tree of Ages, to which you both feel such a strong bond, shelters your souls, guiding them together throughout the ages. Honor your destinies...**_

**Inuyasha and Kagome felt warmth from within flood their hearts, then the voice spoke again. **_**Sleep now, my brave, warrior children. Prepare yourselves for the next battle.**_** Eyes suddenly heavy, the couple laid their heads down onto the soft pillows, Inuyasha pulling the blanket over them. He gave Kagome a gentle kiss, saw her sleepy smile, then surrendered himself to a dreamless sleep.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Wow...I'm exhausted now! that was long, even for me...but it was so much fun to write!!! I hope you all enjoyed this installment, and share your thoughts and feelings with me! I love to get reviews, I love even more to answer them!!! so press that little "GO" button next to the "submit review" box!!!!**_

****

**_to Trekker4Life: I am glad you thoroughly enjoyed Sesshomaru's reaction...That section was so incredibly difficult for me to write. He is so hard to keep in character because, well, he reveals so little emotion, and his thought processes are a bit foriegn...but I really am glad to hear you say that I didn't butcher it completely!!!_**

**_To clnv: I wanted to establish that the villagers no longer fear Inuyasha, but revere the entire group and are ready to accept them into the community with open arms. Thank you for your honest review of my attempt at Sesshomaru, and that it's ok to get help without losing myself in the process. I love your reviews, first you tell me what you think, then hint about what you want...lol. I'm not entirely sure if I will add a twist to the nuptuals, or not...perhaps the "honeymoon" would be a better scene for near disaster...he won't have his hanyou strength during that sutra ceremony...hmmmm...I think your sadistic side is wearing off!!!! I hope everything is ok by you, haven't heard from you for a while. You remain in my thoughts each day, each word I type...hope to hear from you soon._**

**_To wbaker5286: I had to laugh at your "college fund for Shippo" remark...that had actually flitted through my mind, although I had it lined up for Kagome instead of Inuyasha. Inuyasha's comparison of Kagome and the dawn was inspired my my "human muse", madmagematt, a friend from the Access-Inuyasha forums. He gives such great advise and tips on improving my writing...he constantly challenges me, makes me rethink my ideas, for the better. He actually was my beta for that scene. Thank you so much for the encouraging remarks on my depiction of Sesshoumaru...I had such trouble writing it. I tend to shy away about fics about him because his character is usually butchered by OCC-ness. I have really enjoyed our conversations over the past week, and your reflections on this story are an inspiration to keep going!!! _**


	19. Chapter 19: Cherish

**Please forgive me for the long update on this story...this chapter was difficult to get the way I wanted it to be, and when I finally had it done, I began experiencing internet issues...so here you are, FINALLY, with the latest installment!**

**Chapter 19**

**Cherish**

_**This is it,**_** Kagome thought as she stood in front of the cheval mirror in her mother's bedroom. **_**Today I become more than Inuyasha's mate, I become his wife.**_** She wasn't quite sure how the two were different, but they were. Perhaps it was her modern era mentality at work, or maybe it was because, since she was human, Kagome had a hard time accepting a bite mark as a symbol of eternal devotion.**

**Mama entered the room, carefully cradling the bridal kimono Kagome had chosen for her wedding. Kagome could see the mist of tears in her mother's eyes. "Oh, Mama! You promised you wouldn't cry!" Kagome could feel the tingle of tears begin in her own eyes.**

**"I know I did, dear," Mama sniffed as she lovingly laid the kimono across the bed. "And I was doing so well until just now." She approached her daughter and stood just behind Kagome, gazing at her through the mirror. When I came home with your kimono, I saw Inuyasha and Father finishing the proparations in the court yard, and poor Souta running back and forth setting up the chairs. As I passed the Sacred Tree, a gentle breeze carressed my skin, and this feeling of total peace settled around my heart." Mama wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders. "It was as thought the Sacred Tree was letting me know this was a blessed event, and that the two of you were destined to be together." **

**Kagome brought her hands up to rest over her mother's. "Mama, I-"**

**"It's all right, Kagome," her mother interrupted, her tears slowly spilling over her lashes. "I want you to be happy. If that means I may never get to see you, so be it. After everything you have been through, I don't believe you could truely find any happiness here. This era is not where your destiny lies, and anyone who sees they way you two look at each other can see you belong with Inuyasha." Mama heaved a heartbroken sigh, then gave Kagome a watery smile. "Just promise me, Kagome, that you will be happy with Inuyasha. Promise me you will make everyday with him count! Because that's the only way I will be able to let you go...""**

**Kagome turned to face her mother, tears now trembling on her delicate lashes. She looked deeplly into Mama's eyes, eyes so like her own, and vowed, "I promise, Mama. I know that Inuyasha and I will be happy together. We will make a good life, and I promise to treat each new day as a precious gift." She hugged her mother fiercely. "I love you so much, Mama! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for everything!"**

**The two women stood embracing, letting the tears flow freely. Thier hearts in turn breaking and overflowing with joy. **

**A soft knock sounded at the door an instant before it was cracked open. Souta peered inside to see the two women sobbing in each others arms. He rolled his eyes and called out as he closed the door, "Forget it, Jii-chan, they're gonna be a while!"**

**Kagome pulled away slightly, laughter shining through the glaze of tears in her eyes. "We'd better get a move on, Mama, before Jii-chan has a fit!"**

**"Let them wait!" Mama laughed. "The longer Inuyasha has to stew, the more beautiful you will be in his eyes." She guided Kagome to the vanity table and gently pushed her into the delicate chair. "Besides, this is a tradition long held in our family, and I refuse to be rushed through it by impatient men!" Mama picked up the delicate ivory brush, and began running it gently through Kagome's midnight tresses. "This serves two purposes, dear. The first is to relax the bride with the gentle strokes. Second, it gives the mother a chance to impart the wisdom of the generations before, all the traditions and legacies they left behind. And so this is my wedding gift to you, Kagome, passing on this ritual, so that, someday, you can pass it to the next generation, and on down through the ages..."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha surveyed the courtyard, the late afternoon sun slowly sinking towards the horizon. Everything was in place, as per Mama-sama's very detailed instructions. Baskets of white lillies and sakura blossoms, paper lanterns hung, waiting to be lit. Jii-chan and Souta had already gone into the house to instruct the caterers, whatever they were, where to set up the food. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he strode towards the well house. **

**Souta had been the one to inform Inuyasha on the concept of the honeyed-moon, a term which had thoroughly confused him. When he asked Kagome's mother, she explained, "A **_**honeymoon**_** is a period of time for the bride and groom to be alone, a chance for them to celebrate thier union in thier own **_**special**_** way." She gave Inuyasha a meaningful look, then continued. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"**

**Inuyasha had cleared his throat and looked away in embarrassment. "Uh, yeah, I think I get it..." **

**He smiled at the memory.**

**Sliding the doors open, he let his eyes wander over the transformed interior. He had spent the entire morning making sure everthing was in place. This was his wedding gift to Kagome, and Mama-sama had helped him arrange the screens, the thick futon, and all the furnishings. Inuyasha now walked around the room, noticing the small touches she had added. Flower petals randomly scattered over the floor, candles on the low tables around the room, and here and there, photo's of him and Kagome that had been taken in the recent weeks he had lived here.**

**They would seclude themselves in this temporary heaven, for just one night. In those precious few hours, they could be alone, no interuptions, no intrusions. No threat of danger from the outside world. Inuyasha smiled as he left the well house, satisfied that everything would be ready for his bride.**

**Noting the position of the setting sun, Inuyasha headed toward the house. It was nearly time to ready himself for the wedding ceremony. He paused before the Sacred Tree, now in full bloom, gazing at the spot where Kagome had released him from Kikyo's seal. **_**This is where my life ended, and where I was reborn again.**_** A soft smile graced Inuyasha's lips, eyelids slid closed as he lifted his face to the, now familiar, peaceful breeze that seemed to come from the tree itself. **_**Tonight this is where my life will be joined to Kagome's, heart and soul. **_**He looked upon the tree with pleading eyes.**_** Please, grant me the grace to speak what is in my heart, before Kagome and these people who care so much for her. Just don't let me screw this up!**_

**"Inuyasha?" Souta called from the house. "What are you still doing out there? You're supposed to be in here getting ready!"**

**Inuyasha turned and called back in a gruff tone, "Yeah, yeah...I'm coming! I don't see what the big rush is. We can't even think about starting the ceremony until the sun is completely set! And that's not for another hour, at least!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The guests arrived, gazing in wonder at the courtyard surrounding the Sacred Tree of Ages. Lanterns in the varying shades of twilight were hung along the edges of the area. Tables and chairs were set up at one end of the courtyard closer to the house for the reception area, candles floating in glass bowls at the center of each table. Waiters dressed in plain black kimonos moved around placing glasses and chopsticks at the tables. **

**Inuyasha helped Souta greet the guests, introducing himself as the groom. They looked upon him skeptically, sizing up the quality of his fire red hayori, his long black hair, and Smooth, handsome countanence. Jii'chan was bustling around the small alter-like table, lighting the incense, unrolling the scrolls, and speaking to distant family members. **

**As the guests settled in the chairs, Inuyasha approached the tree, lifting his eyes to it once more. He repeated his silent plea, butterflies dancing wildly in his stomach. He jumped when Souta placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Nervous?"**

**"Keh..."**

**"What's to be nervous about? You already made her your ma-"**

**"Baka!" Inuyasha smacked the boy lightly on the back of the head. "Keep your voice down!" **

**"Hey!" Souta protested. "I'm just saying, what's the difference?"**

**"Oh I don't know...how about one was very, very private, and this is very, very...well look at all these people!" He gestured to the small crowd of assembled people, all of them complete strangers!" He sighed in surrender. "I know this is important to Kagome, but..."**

**"Ah, don't worry about it, Inuyasha. Just pretend it's just you and Sis, with Gramps droning on and on. Speak your part, listen to Kagome's part, and it's over."**

**Inuyasha stared down incredulously at Souta. "That's it? You mean like what we practiced last night?"**

**"Basically. Besides, I bet you won't be able to think of anything once you see her." Souta gave him a knowing smirk and walked away.**

**"Hey! What do you mean? Get back here! Souta!" Inuyasha yelled as he gave chase. He threw a rushed, "hey there," to Kagome's three friends as he ran past them.**

**Kagome watched the crowd gathering from her mother's window, peeking through the heavy drapes. She giggled as Inuyasha chased Souta around the courtyard, weaving through the guests. "Thank you, Souta," she whispered. **

**Just a short time ago, she had asked her younger brother to keep an eye on Inuyasha, to make sure he didn't get too nervous about all the distant family members that had arrived. Turning away from the window, she approached the cheval mirror once again. Mama picked the white Kimono up reverently, and held it up so Kagome could slide her arms through the sleeves. She watched as Mama went through the process of folding and tucking the Kimono into place, then adding the obi, carefully wrapping the sash around her waist and artfully tying it in the back. She then walked to the closet, and pulled out the most beautiful uchikake she had ever seen. It was fire red, with lillies of purest white along the hem, seed pearls were sewn into the cuffs.**

**"I wore this when I married your father," Mama explained. "I wish for you to have it now." **

**"I would be honored, Mama," Kagome whispered. Mama placed the garment lovingly on her daughter, eyes glassy with memories. Kagome gazed in awe at the beautiful woman in the mirror. "Is that really me?" she pondered aloud.**

**"Yes, my darling. Now what do you say we find out what Inuyasha thinks?" Kagome giggled as she followed her mother from the room.**

**Outside, Inuyasha had finally managed to catch Souta and was about to hold him up by the scruff of his neck, when the boy cried with relief, "Look! Mama's flicking the light at the door! It's time!" Inuyasha growled low in his throat, the butterflies fluttering with a vengence in his belly. Souta pulled him by the sleeve to his place before the Sacred Tree. The guests all stood, heads turned toward the house, waiting for the bride and her mother to appear.**

**When Kagome finally emerged from the doorway, time seemed to stop for Inuyasha. He didn't need to pretend no one else was there, for everything in the universe faded from his mind, the only object his eyes could focus on was the vision in red and white silk gliding towards him. Kagome's hair was twisted up off her neck, held in place by the hair sticks her grandfather had given her. Soft whisps of hair gently curled around her face and neck, and long strands of seed pearls hung from her earlobes. He had never imagined Kagome could become even more beautiful, and though he was in human form, he could still see the aura surrounding her. It radiated from her, pulsing with happiness and love.**

**Kagome had eyes only for him. She never let her gaze stray to the guests, or her family. She walked with graceful determination toward Inuyasha.**

**Toward her future.**

**He held his hand out to her when she reached him. She placed her hand firmly in his grasp, and as her grandfather began the ceremony, the couple never broke eye contact. They repeated the vows, to love, honor and cherish one another for all their days. Jii-chan cleared his throat and spoke to the audience. "Inuyasha and Kagome have decided to speak their hearts before all of you," he stated solemnly.**

**Kagome gave her grandfather a small smile of thanks, then looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes. "Inuyasha, we have known each other for only two years, yet it feels as though our souls have been connected through the centuries..."**

**"Keh," Inuyasha whispered, catching the inner meaning, and causing Kagome to smile brilliantly.**

**"My love for you has survived so many trials, and in my darkest moments you were there to guide me back. My heart belongs to you, through the ages, past, present and future. I vow to stand by you always, no matter what the future holds, and no matter what demons may cross our paths. I will fight for you, for our family, for our future." She gave his hand a hard squeeze, sending her love through to him.**

**Inuyasha remained silent for a brief instant, understanding what she was doing. He absorbed the small burst of her aura, letting it settle around his heart, giving him the strength to speak. "Kagome, the day I met you, beneath this very Tree, I was reborn. My heart, scarred and broken as it was, resisted the love and acceptance you gave so freely. You healed the wounds of my soul, saved me from a dark and meaningless existence. You keep my inner demons at bay," he smiled at her poorly restrained giggle, "and accept me as I am, all my faults and weakness along with my strengths. I vow to protect you, from any and all harm, to provide for you, to love you and ensure your happiness. Through the darkest times, I will walk beside you, lending you my strength. Believe in me, Kagome." He paused, looking at the healed wound on the Sacred Tree, then looked back into her tear filled eyes. ****"**_**Chitotozato**__**de shinjimasu**_**." (**_**Believe in eternity**_**) A single tear escaped her eye, and he gently lowered his head to kiss it away. **

**"Forever," she whispered, lifting her free hand to cup his cheek. She smiled when she heard the jealous sighs of Eri, Yuka, and Ayami.**

**Jii-chan cleared his throat to gain their attention. He droned on a bit more about the wieght of responsibility, and how these two embodied the strength required to uphold the vows each had made. He offered a prayer to the heavens, asking for guidence and serenity for the couple, and blessings for their house, and all who would dwell there. Finally, Jii-chan announced, "Kagome and Inuyasha, the heavens have smiled upon you this night! Your souls have been united, your vows sworn to each other. Go forth, now, as husband and wife, and bless the world with your love." **

**Inuyasha dipped his head slowly, watching Kagome's eyelids slide closed in anticipation. He joined his lips with hers gently at first, drawing her close to him. Kagome threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, causing the guests to laugh and cheer. When they finally broke apart, Jii-chan said, "Most honored guests, I present to you my granddaughter Kagome, and her new husband, Inuyasha Taisho."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After the reception, when the last of the remaining guests stumbled towards the steps of the shrine, Kagome slipped into the house to prepare the tea. One last time, she and Inuyasha would preform the sutra ceremony. She was a bit nervous, unsure how well it would work since Inuyasha was not in his hanyou form tonight. Inuyasha kept telling her it would be fine. Nearly a week had passed since the night they figured out how to seal the demon effectively. And each night, the demon put up less resistance.**

**Inuyasha entered the kitchen, carrying a sleeping Souta. "Found him curled up underneath the tree," Inuyasha whispered.**

**"Poor thing," Kagome chuckled. "He's been on the move since before sunrise, helping Mama get everything ready." **

**"Yeah, I'm gonna go put him in bed. Wait here for me? I have a surprise for you." Kagome gave him a suspicious look, but nodded her head. Her eyes followed him out of the kitchen, thinking, **_**What are you up to, Inuyasha?**_** She turned back to the stove, flipped the dial for the burner off, and poured the tea into the small cup.**

**A few moments later, Inuyasha returned, her yellow pack slung over his shoulder. He took Kagome's hand in his, placed a light kiss on her forehead, and led her out the door. "Inuyasha, where-"**

**"Nope, it's a surprise!" he said mysteriously.**

**"Good night, dears," Mama called out as they passed her in the courtyard. "I'll see you in the morning."**

**"Maybe," Inuyasha called back with a wave. Mama laughed, causing Kagome to blush deeply. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "Close your eyes." She gave him a skeptical look, but complied. Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to the well house. Using his elbow, he slid the door open just enough for them to slip inside, and closed it behind him. "Okay, Kagome. Open your eyes."**

**Kagome slid her lids open, taking in the transformed well house. Candles were lit everywhere, elegantly painted screens were placed here and there, incense of white ginger burned in decorative pots in each corner of the room. The well house had become a private, **_**romantic**_** getaway! "Do you like it?" he asked hesitantly.**

**"Oh, Inuyasha! I love it! When did you find time to do all of this?"**

**"Mostly while you were out with your mother. Souta and your grandfather helped move the stuff in here from your family's storehouse." He let her feet slide to the floor. Kagome slipped off her satin slippers, and proceeded him down the steps. She wandered through the small space, peeking around the screens, gasping when she saw the "bedroom" area. Silken sheets and pillows were spread across the fouton, petals from the Sacred Tree's blossoms scattered over top of it. She set the small cup on the low bedside table. Inuyasha came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Will this be a sufficient place for a honeyed moon?"**

**Kagome laughed, turning in his embrace. "It's beyond perfect! Thank you, Inuyasha." She leaned into him, offering her mouth to his hungry lips. He drank deeply from her honeyed lips, losing himself to the feel of her against him. He pulled away reluctantly. She sighed deeply, saying, "I'm so glad this is the last night we have to be interupted by this!" Kagome slipped off the uchikake, gently laying it across the chair a short distance away. She picked up the cup, drank the tepid liquid down while Inuyasha removed the sutra from her pack. **

**"Ready?" he asked her as she sat on the fouton. When she nodded, he handed her the sutra, sat across from her, and assumed the now familiar position. Before starting the chant, Inuyasha gave her a slow deep kiss.**

**"Now I'm really ready." She gave him a sultry smile. "Let's get this over with." Kagome closed her eyes and began the incantation. The fluttering began immediately, fiercer than she had felt in days. She frowned, seeking the strength of her love. Her eyes flew open in near panic. She couldn't sense Inuyasha's aura! He looked at her, a frown on his face as they entered the second round of the chant. Inuyasha gave her hands a gentle squeeze just as the voice of the demon rang out through their minds.**

_**So, the hanyou is now human! How interesting...two humans trying to subdue a powerful youkai. Let's play.**_** Kagome felt a surge of anger well up in the pit of her heart, spreading through her body like poison with every beat. Inuyasha watched in horror as her aura quickly turned from pink to blue, felt his skin burn where they were connected. He saw the lush brown in her eyes slowly turning red. Inuyasha closed his eyes again, speaking to her with his mind.**

_**Kagome, stay focused! Don't let this bastard control you...Remember, it's not the strength of our bodies, it's the strength of our love!**_** He concentrated on his emotions, sending Kagome all the love and devotion he felt through to her, each wave stronger than the last, he let the feelings flood through.**

**Kagome closed her eyes, finally sensing the strength he sent rushing through her. She opened her heart to it, letting it purify the anger the demon had placed there. Her viens felt aflame as the pure energy raged through her, and the demon cried out the agony of it's defeat. By the end of the third round, the demon was once again silent, the fluttering stilled.**

**Panting from the unaccustomed effort, Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, to see tears streaming down Kagome's cheeks. "Kagome? What is it?"**

**"I'd forgotten how terrifying that was, the feeling of losing control, of the pure hatred rushing through me." She opened her eyes, and whispered, "I wondered if this would even work. We never discussed what could happen when you were in your human form."**

**He placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away the trail of tears. "I'm fine, you're fine. The bastard is sealed away for another day. What else matters?"**

**Kagome gave him a sad look. "You are exhausted. This time, it took more out of you."**

**"Keh, it still worked, and I still have plenty of energy!" Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a lecherous look.**

**"Because of the saki you consumed with Jii-chan and Uncle Sato," she quipped, taking his hint to lighten the mood.**

**"Oh, like you didn't drink your fair share of that bubbly stuff!"**

**"Only because I needed to numb my bridal jitters!"**

**"What jitters?! It's not like you're a vir-"**

**"Don't you dare say it!" she cried, punching him in the shoulder.**

**"OW! Wench, you'll pay for that," he laughed as he tackled and pinned her beneath him. Inuyasha then proceeded to tickle her mercilessly.**

**"Okay! Okay! I give," she shrieked with laughter. Kagome, gasping, pulled his head down to hers to take playful nips at his earlobe. She chuckled at his body's quick reaction, feeling the shudder pass through him. "I want you," she pleaded in a husky whisper.**

**Inuyasha nuzzled her neck. "It's been so long."**

**"Too long." Kagome placed her hands inside his haori, spreading it open to reveal his muscled chest. She trailed kisses down his neck as she slid the garment over his shoulders and down his arms. Inuyasha sat up to completely remove the garment, watching Kagome's eyes glaze with passion. Standing, he pulled her up beside him, turning her slightly to untie the obi around her waist. Slowly, he slid the kimono off her shoulders, placing feather light kisses on the exposed nape of her neck. "Forever begins now, Kagome," he breathed in her ear as the kimono pooled around her feet.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha wakes at dawn, the feeling of his youkai blood pulsing through his viens rousing him from his peaceful slumber. Lying on his side, Kagome is curled against him, and Inuyasha watches her sleep. A small smile plays across his lips as he recalls the events of last evening.**

**Kagome's beauty took his breath away. He always thought she was beautiful, but as she made her way to his side, her aura and the love shining in her eyes made him realize just how pure her beauty is, because her spirit as well as her countenance were equally magnificent in thier radiance. Inuyasha traces a now clawed finger over her jaw line, causing Kagome to sigh and snuggle closer to him. Happiness swelled his heart. He loved this woman so much. If he lost her now...**

**A frown gathered his brows together. Today they would return to the fuedal era. Once there, Kagome would begin the most difficult trials of her life.**

**"What could possibly cause such a fearsome scowl so early in the morning?" Kagome asked around a deep yawn. Inuyasha made a concentrated effort to smooth out his expression. "It's nothing," he lied, leaning in to capture her lips in a deep lingering kiss.**

**Kagome released a contented sigh when he pulled away. "Well, good morning to you, too, Husband." She loved the way that word rolled off her tounge. She snuggled back into his chest, lightly rubbing her hand up and down his back. **_**Husband**_**, she thought with a smile. **_**It's real, Inuyasha is my husband, my life mate, my **__**soul**__** mate...**_** She had never felt so happy, so complete, as she did in that very moment. **

**Kagome closed her eyes, and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat, the calls of the morning birds as they greeted the new day. She inhaled deeply, the lingering aroma of incense mingled with the musky scent of his skin.**

**Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and asked, "What are you thinking?"**

**"How perfect this moment is," she whispered against his skin. "Everything is so peaceful." Tears of happiness pooled in her eyes. "There is nothing to worry about, no threats of approaching danger. Right here, right now, it's just you and me. I just wish..." Her voice faded, and Kagome tried desperately to keep her feelings of sorrow at bay, even for just a little while longer.**

**"We could stay like this forever?" Inuyasha finished. "Yeah, I wish that, too." He let out a long breath. He could smell the salt of her tears, could hear the increased rhythm of her heart as fear and anxiety raced through her. "Kagome, look at me," he said quietly. When she did, he took a moment to drown in the depths of her eyes. "I know you are scared. Truth is, so am I. But since when did we ever run from a fight?"**

**Kagome sat up, turning away from him, not wanting him to see her fear. "This isn't a 'we' situation, Inuyasha. This is just me, alone, trying to learn how to control and harness my spiritual powers. I've never had to do anything like this. I didn't **_**want**_** a life like Kikyo... having to purify and destroy. I want to heal people, console them. I'm just so damn tired of fighting!" she cried, trying to choke back the sobs. Kagome began to tremble, the jewel pulsing slightly in her chest, followed by the pain as the binding spell fought to keep the demon in check. "All I ever wanted was to be with you, just as we are now. To live a peaceful life, one day raise a family..." Unable to bear the pain, both emotional and physical, Kagome let the dam on her emotions break on an anguished sob.**

**Inuyasha gathered her close from behind, and just held her. He didn't utter a sound, knowing in his heart that she needed to get these feelings out. **_**My poor Kagome...Destiny has laid such a rocky path at your feet, and for so long you have bravely stumbled along,**_** he thought, his own heart breaking for her. The raw pain in her sobs reverberated through him as her tears fell like hot rain upon his arms.**

**As Kagome's sobs quieted to hiccups, Inuyasha pressed his cheek to her neck. He held her protectively, as if to shield Kagome from her worst fears. "Kagome," he whispered gently, "do you honestly think I will let you do this alone? Last night, I vowed to walk beside you and protect you always. I also told you that whenever you felt weak, I would give you my strength. At the beginning and end of each day, I will be there with you." Kagome absorbed the warmth of his words, letting them seep into every fiber of her being. That warmth spread through her, rejuvinating her. "We are connected, Kagome," Inuyasha continued. "Fate has seen to that by sending you back through the well. You and I have endured through so many things..." He released a short breath of air that tickled her ear. **_**How do I get her to understand?**_

**"Kagome, you know I struggle with expressing how I feel with words...but I hate to see you suffer like this! I can't win this fight for you, but I can damn well fight **_**with**_** you, help you in any way possible. As long as my heart continues to beat, you will **_**never**_** be alone!"**

**A final tear traced a path down Kagome's face. She smiled softly as she leaned back into his embrace, relishing the incredible sense of security he always gave her. Just his presence seemed to giver her renewed strength. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Inuyasha?" she said tenderly. "You are a such a gift to me." Inuyasha turned her slightly so he could wipe away the final traces of her tears. She lifted her gaze, eyes overflowing with love, to meet his. "I think the only thing that has kept me together so far is you. These last weeks have been so tough, and just when I think I'm going to lose it, there you are, grounding me again. You are my center, my light through the darkness. I don't think I can ever find a way to thank-"**

**Inuyasha stopped her abruptly by placing two fingers over her lips. He chuckled softly as he nuzzled her ear. "The fact that you are here with me, willing to live the remainder of your days at my side, is more thanks than I deserve." He lowered her back down to the fouton, gently pinning Kagome's supple body beneath him. Inuyasha watched as her eyes dilated softly, and his nostrils flared as he picked up the subtle scent of her body's quick response to him. A slow smile of pure male satisfaction spread across his face just before he whispered against her lips, "**_**Eien ni**_**, Kagome."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_FYI: Ein ni is japanese for "eternally". ( I have also posted a Poetry/drabble with this as the title!)_**

**_ok, kinda sad cuz I only got two reviews for the last chapter, so hopefully I'll get more for this one..._**

**_To clnv: I love to get your reviews! they always make me laugh...I too am a hentai at heart, I'm just not certain if I can write a lemon worthy enough...I'll perhaps consider trying it in a future chapter, just for you! I'm glad you like the emotional scenes so much, cuz they are the best ones to write for me. I know Inuyasha tends to sound way OOC, but at this stage of the relationship, this is how I think he would talk to Kagome, when no one else is around. I hope this chapter lives up to..most..of your expectations!_**

**_To wbaker: your reviews always give me that warm fuzzy feeling that really make it worth continuing this story! I also feel a bit confused about how Mama can let her child go so easily, knowing how much danger Kagome is constantly in, and I am glad that I have been able to open her character well enough that you can see her silent inner struggle. I watched the first movie again while writing that chapter, and the idea of the tree being sealed just kinda hit me, and it really made sense, so I used it. It furthered the bond between them and the tree, simply because I have future plans for that...As for Midoriko, she has such a vital part in the story as a whole, and everyone seems to just forget about her until she is needed again. That always bothered me, so I decided to bring her to the fore in my story. hope you liked this chapter, and I look forward to your review!_**


	20. Chapter 20:Trials and Tribulations

_**I apologize for my excessively long absence...lost internet for a while, so was unable to post...But I'm back now, and working hard on upcoming chapters!!! So read, review, and lemme know if you have any ideas!!!**_

**Chapter 20**

**Trials and Tribulations**

**Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the fuedal era after a wedding breakfast her family had prepared. After another tearful parting with her family, Kagome gave them all a brave smile. "I promise, as soon as my training has progressed enough for me to control this, we will be back!" She took Inuyasha's hand and they jumped together through the well.**

**When they emerged from the other side, it was to find Shippo dozing against the side of the well. Inuyasha squatted down in front of the kitsune, and poked him in the chest with a clawed finger. "Oi, Shippo! Wake up!" Shippo peeked open one eye, letting it rest first on the irritating hanyou, then moved to peer over Inuyasha's shoulder at Kagome. Seeing his surrogate mother, he jumped up into her outstretched arms, wrapping his arms around her neck. **

**"Kagome! You're back!" His excited cry caused Inuyasha to lay his ears flat in a feeble attempt to block out the shrill sound. "I've been waiting here each day for you to return! What took so long?"**

**Kagome laughed at the boy's disgruntled expression. "I'm all finished with school now, Shippo. And then Inuyasha and I got married." **

**Shippo cast a disbelieving look at Inuyasha. "You got married?"**

**Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, and his eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "You got a problem with that?"**

**Shippo looked again to Kagome, who smiled and nodded. "Truly, Shippo. We were married last night at sundown."**

**"But, last night was -"**

**"The first night of the new moon," Kagome finished as she turned toward the village. Inuyasha walked beside her, his arm draped casually around her waist. "That's why we got married last night, so Inuyasha would be in his human form. It just avoided a lot a questions that way. I've told you before, youkai and hanyou's don't live near humans in my era. In fact, most people don't even believe they exist!"**

**The kitsune digested this information, then a shadow of doubt crossed his face. "Are we gonna have to live in hiding then?" **

**Kagome shot Inuyasha a questioning look. Instead of responding to her, he plucked a protesting Shippo out of Kagome's arms and held him at eye level. "Baka, I told you we would be a pack..." He gave Kagome an apologetic glance when he saw her frown. "I mean, a family, so why would we have to live in hiding?"**

**"Because you said you wanted to be human, and live in Kagome's era."**

**Inuyasha punched Shippo in the head. "Do I **_**look**_** human to you? I meant we would be a family here!"**

**Kagome gave the two a sharp look, and scolded them both. "Alright you two, that's enough! I'm laying down the law here and now." Pointing at Inuyasha, with one hand, the other hand resting on her hip, she said, "**_**You**_** stop beating on Shippo's head! It's a wonder the poor kid can remember his name!" Hearing Shippo snicker, Kagome rounded on the kitsune. "And **_**you**_** stop antagonizing Inuyasha! I am going to have enough to deal with, so I would really rather not have to worry about whether or not you two are killing each other!" Kagome let out a frustrated huff, turned on her heel and stomped off, leaving a wide-eyed hanyou and kitsune behind.**

**"Was it something I said?" Inuyasha asked rhetorically, then shrugged. He let Shippo jump up on his shoulder and slowly followed Kagome.**

**"She sure is emotional today," Shippo observed.**

**"It's been a rough time for her, Shippo. Between school, and the wedding, and now her miko training, on top of all the problems with the jewel..." Inuyasha sighed heavily. "The truth is, Kagome is scared. We need to help her out in any way we can. Got it?"**

**"Okay! I'll do anything for Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed. **

**Kagome entered Keade's hut, to find the elderly priestess sitting in her usual place by the fire, serenely stirring the coals while lost in thought. Keade jumped a bit when Kagome softly spoke her name. "Oh, Kagome! Ye have returned. Did all go well in your era?"**

**"Yes," Kagome answered, joining the wizened miko. "I passed all my tests, and I have decided not to return to school. My family has accepted my decision to settle here. Oh, and Inuyasha and I got married," she finished in a rush.**

**Keade didn't believe her old ears. "Ye did what?"**

**"Inuyasha and I were married last night." Kagome peeked at the woman out of the corner of her eye, and smiled.**

**"Why, Kagome, that is wonderful! We must tell the villagers, and plan a celebration!"**

**Kagome quickly protested. "That's not necessary, Keade! We can just make a small announcment about it after Sango and Miroku are wed!" She didn't want to put Inuyasha through another celebration. He barely made it through the first one! Not to mention the fact that Sango deserved the spotlight more. She and Miroku had waited so long for this moment.**

**Keade gave the girl a look of bewilderment. "Kagome, are ye...embarrassed?"**

**"NO! I just don't want to make a big deal...I mean, well...I suppose we will have to tell everyone, but Sango and Miroku...this is their time. I don't want to take anything away from them." **

**Keade gave her a soft smile and nodded. "So where is the happy groom?"**

**"Oh, I expect Inuyasha and Shippo will be along any minute now, and they had better not be fighting! I swear, I can't tell which one is the child between the two of them sometimes!"**

**"Is that any way to speak of your husband, wench?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled aside the straw curtain in the doorway and dropped the backpack. **

**"When he acts like a child, yes," she retorted. She rose to stand before him, hands on her hips. Shippo, fearing another of their arguments, hopped off of Inuyasha's shoulder and into Keade's lap. **

**Inuyasha got right in Kagome's face, arms folded defensively across his chest. "And you are such an expert on childish behavior?"**

**"After being around you for two years, I suppose I am!"**

**"Well, I would rather be childish than a cry-baby!"**

**Hurt flared in her eyes."A- I am not!"**

**"Oh really?"**

**"Really!"**

**Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Kagome's eyes flared in surprise before fluttering shut. When he broke away, she began laughing, hugging him. "All better?" he asked.**

**"I love you," she said in answer. "Thank you."**

**Confused, Shippo cried, "What just happened?" That made Kagome laugh harder. Inuyasha sat down, pulling Kagome into his lap where she settled comfortably, resting her head under his chin. To the confused kitsune, she explained, "The last few weeks, whenever I got stressed out, Inuyasha would pick a stupid fight with me, just to get me to release the pent up energy. When I got hurt or angry enough, he would kiss me, to counter the negative emotions. We discovered it was an effective strategy in controlling the demon in the jewel. It's all about balance."**

**Keade gave them a nod of approval. "What else did you learn these past weeks?"**

**"That we were going about it all wrong," Inuyasha told her. "But Midoriko helped us out with that."**

**Kagome added, "She also filled us in on a bit of history."**

**"Oh?" Keade lifted a brow in question.**

**"Yeah, she told us we were destined for each other," Inuyasha supplied.**

**"We could have told you that years ago," Miroku chimed in as he held the curtain aside for a flushed Sango.**

**"More than that," Kagome chimed in, a smile of greeting lighting her face. She waited until they were both sitting down to continue. "She explained **_**why**_** we are destined for each other. It seems that our souls are connected, and that is the true reason I was able to pass through the well."**

**Inuyasha nodded. "And the real reason Kikyo and Kagome felt so drawn to the Sacred Tree is because it's actually a guardian of sorts, ensuring that our souls remain connected." He looked down at Kagome, a soft, loving look passing between them.**

**Sango was astounded. "Midoriko actually spoke to you? Both of you? How?"**

**Kagome shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure how, but about a week ago, the demon within the jewel managed to put some kind of barrier around my heart, sealing Midoriko's spirit in, and blocking Inuyasha out. Inuyasha made some kind of spiritual connection with me, and the demon started attacking him."**

**"Attacked him?" Miroku asked. "I don't understand."**

**"The bastard got in my head. All this time, Kagome's been hearing his voice, he's been taunting her, trying to possess her. When I tapped into Kagome's energy, he started attacking my mind." He looked directly into Miroku's eyes. "This demon is strong, I won't deny that. But he isn't smart. He underestimates his opponents. Once my..." He hesitated, still not entirely comfortable expressing his deeper emotions in front of the others. "Once my love for Kagome reached through to her, the barrier shattered, and Midoriko was able to guide us through the rest." **

**Kagome nodded, continuing, "Then she gave us a little pep talk, of sorts. She told me that the jewel will not grant me new powers, but it does amplify the spiritual energies I already possess, which I already suspected."**

**"So what now?" Sango asked. **

**"We're not sure," Kagome answered. "I need to learn to control this though. Midoriko is weak, and the demon seems to be growing stronger, biding his time."**

**"Perhaps," Keade offered solemnly, "the place to begin your training is where the jewel originated."**

**Sango's eyes widened. "You mean village of the Demon Slayers?" When Keade nodded, her gaze swung to Miroku. "Maybe Kohaku..."**

**Miroku placed his arm lovingly around her shoulders. To Kagome and Inuyasha he said, "It makes sense to begin there. Since you now have a connection with Midoriko, she may be able to tell you how this whole thing started."**

**Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and maybe she can tell us how to beat this bastard once and for all!"**

**"She warned us of the battle yet to come," Kagome added, giving an understanding look to a distressed Sango. "And perhaps we will run into Kohaku, let him know he's more than welcome to return here with us." Sango's face lit up with a radiant smile of thanks. "So it's agreed. We will set out for Sango's village at first light?" At the eager nods of the others, Kagome clapped her hands together. "Perfect! Ok, now it's time for gifts from the modern era!"**

**Kagome slid from Inuyasha's lap as he stood to retrieve her overloaded back pack. She smiled her thanks as he handed it to her. Kagome removed a few small personal items from the top, dumping them in Inuyasha's lap, before pulling out a new box of colored pencils and sketch book. "These are for you Shippo, I figured you're getting a bit old for crayons, and these will last you a bit longer." Shippo took the gifts, laughing as he scampered off to try out his new tools. Next she pulled out some medicinal ointments and oils for Keade, who flushed at the girls thoughtful nature. Kagome dug a little deeper into the bag, tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth. "I know I put it in here somewhere...a-ha!" She extracted a small box and handed it to Miroku. **

**Miroku unwrapped the ribbon carefully, lifted the lid, and peered inside. Resting in a cushion of royal blue satin was string of onyx prayer beads, of a similar size to those that used to seal the Kazanna. "Kagome..."**

**She smiled warmly at the houshi. "I know you don't really need them anymore. But Sango told me you missed the weight of them, and since the others were shattered during the final battle with Naraku, these seemed perfect. They aren't blessed or anything, I thought I'd leave that up to you."**

**"They are beautiful, Kagome-sama. You have my heartfelt thanks!" Miroku removed them from the box, lovingly wrapping them around his hand and wrist, just as he had for so many years.**

**Lastly, Kagome looked with smiling eyes to Sango. "My friend, I suspect you already know what your gift is." Sango nodded, and Kagome pulled out a large package, carefully wrapped in layers of tissue paper. She stood and approached Sango, who stood before her friend and lovingly accepted the gift.**

**Sango opened the paper with great care, and her eyes misted with tears as she beheld the beautiful silk kimono. Kagome lifted the garment by the collar, gently shaking it out to it's full length. The fabric was a vibrant sky blue, with pure white lillies embroidered around the sleeve cuffs and the hem. The obi, which still rested in the package, was pure white silk, with the lillies embroidered in the same blue as the kimono. "Kagome, it's so beautiful! I-there aren't words..."**

**Kagome embraced her friend, whispering, "You deserve happiness, Sango."**

**"Thank you," Sango whispered in return, tightening her arms around Kagome. "Thank you so much! For the kimono, for being my friend, for everything!" Tears slipped from her eyes.**

**Miroku laughed, breaking the silence of the moment. "I guess I'll have to be extra careful not to tear it in my haste to remove it!" Inuyasha laughed, Kagome's face turned red, and Sango backhanded Miroku in the head.**

**"Pervert," she huffed, but gave him an affectionate look. She took the kimono from Kagome, folded it and carefully placed it back in the package.**

**Kagome returned to Inuyasha's side, taking his hand and turning to look at Keade. "Since we won't be leaving until tomorrow, what do I do about sealing the demon tonite?"**

**The old priestess pondered for a moment before answering. "Do ye have any of the tea left?" Kagome shook her head. "The sutra's?" Again, Kagome shook her head. "Hmmm..." Keade began stirring the embers in the fire pit. "Well, I suppose the time has come to try to control the demon using your own will."**

**Inuyasha looked fiercely at Keade. "Just what do mean, hag? That Kagome has to try to seal this thing with her powers alone?"**

**"That is exactly what I mean."**

**"Are you out of your damn mind, old woman? You saw what happened to Kagome when that bastard gets in her head! Her eyes turned red...she almost purified me!"**

**"Calm down, Inuyasha," the old woman soothed. "Kagome knows now how to seal the demon with the incantation. You now know how to aid Kagome."**

**"She's right, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I can't use the sutras forever. You saw how it resisted last night, I don't imagine it will get any easier, and I'd rather try it this way first, under controlled conditions. If something goes wrong, Keade and Miroku are nearby."**

**"I don't like it Kagome! There are too many ways this can go horribly wrong!" Inuyasha wouldn't admit to fear, so he used anger as his weapon. "This thing isn't going to give an inch, it's just waiting for a chance to possess you completely! And if it does, not only will we lose your spirit, the bastard will have more power through you than Naraku did!"**

**Furious, Kagome snapped back at him. "Do you have any other ideas? Unless you have something positive to contribute, I suggest you shut up and let me decide what's gonna happen with my mind, body, spirit...whatever the damn thing thinks he's gonna get!"**

**"Fine then," Inuyasha huffed. He stood and walked to doorway.**

**"Si-"**

**"Don't you dare!" he yelled, letting his rage take over. "You can't "sit" me into submission on this! I will help you, I will stand by you through this, but I **_**don't**_** have to like it!" Inuyasha stormed out of the hut, needing to put some distance between them.**

**Kagome stared at the violently swinging curtain. "What was that all about?" she wondered aloud.**

**Miroku answered, "Inuyasha is scared. Think about it Kagome. Whenever he feels fear, anger naturally takes it's place. He doesn't like to show anyone, especially you, that he is afraid of anything. This is a situation out of his control, and it's eating him up inside."**

**"I agree, Kagome-chan," Sango added. "Inuyasha always charges in, takes control of the battle, slays the enemy. He can't physically protect you from this foe."**

**Kagome sighed. "I suppose you're right. It's just...I've gotten so used to the way Inuyasha acted when we were in my era, letting me take the lead, trusting my judgment. But now that we're back here, he's changed..."**

**"Inuyasha wants to be the one to make the decisions, take control." Miroku finished. "He wants to assume the dominant male role. Here he feels comfortable letting his natural instincts take over."**

**Kagome rose, giving him a half-hearted smile. "Well, I've got news for him. We are going to make the decisions together." She turned to leave the hut. "But I guess I'd better go soothe Inuyasha's battered ego first."**

**The forest was peaceful as Kagome slowly made her way down the well trodden path to the Sacred Tree. She had no doubt that was where Inuyasha had fled to. Whenever he was troubled, he would perch in it's limbs. The more she thought about it, the more sense Midoriko's words made. **_**The tree shelters our souls.**_** Her mother's words from long ago crept into Kagome's mind as well. **_**This tree holds all our memories...it has lived through it all with us, happy times and sad times. It has always been there to protect us...**_

**Kagome paused on the trail, looking up at the top of the Sacred Tree towering over all the other trees. **_**Protect us...**_** she thought, **_**I have so many people protecting me, Mama, Inuyasha, all the others... **_**She smiled crookedly .**_**..now I have a tree that guards me. Is my soul, my life really worth all this protection?How is my life worth more than any other? Why does my soul matter so much? **_**Kagome held her hand to cover her eyes, and released a long breath. So many questions skipped through her mind, and before she could hold on to one long enough to try to puzzle it out, three more took it's place.**

_**Maybe Inuyasha is going through the same thing, **_**she pondered inwardly. **_**There are too many unknowns...he doesn't know how to handle this either.**_** Kagome began walking again, letting her instincts take over to guide her to the tree. When she arrived, she picked her way over the vines that once supported Inuyasha. She knew he was there, could feel his presence in the limbs above. Kagome ran her hand over the area where he was once pinned in eternal slumber. "Inuyasha, I'm here to apologize to you."**

**Silence. **

**"I was wrong to lash out at you like that. I know you're scared, and I also know feeling that makes you angry."**

**Silence.**

**"You already know I'm scared to death over this whole thing. What you also need to realize is, nobody knows how to solve this problem. But I have to try, and if I have you by my side, I will be just a little less afraid. If I fail -"**

**"If you fail, I could lose you forever!" Inuyasha's sudden angry outburst made Kagome jump. "I lost you once, I don't think I could survive losing you again! That is what scares me! What pisses me off isn't my fear, Kagome! You taking your life in your own hands is what eats me up inside! How do I protect you from something I can't see?! You're willing to just jump into something that could very well kill you!"**

**Kagome never took her eyes from the trunk of the tree. She sighed deeply, praying for the patience to make him understand. "This is the only way, for now, Inuyasha. Every time we went into battle, do you think my heart didn't stop dead because you went charging in? Yes, you are strong. Yes, you have the Tetsusiaga. But that didn't stop the overwhelming fear of losing you. Inuyasha, I loved you for so long, since the earliest days of our journey. The fear you have now, I have had far longer." She finally looked up into the limbs of the Sacred tree, saw the red sleeve of Inuyasha's haori, the silver ends of his long mane. Tears trickled slowly from her eyes. "The only thing that kept me from running away, was the fact that I trusted you. I trusted that you would not leave me alone, that you would return to me, bruised and battered maybe, but alive." Inuyasha turned his head to look at her, eye's of molten amber glowing with emotion. "All I ask, Inuyasha, is that you have the same trust in me." She wiped the tears from her face, gave him a sad look, then turned and slowly walked away.**

**Inuyasha watched her leave, struggling with the desire to chase after her. **_**What the hell am I supposed to do?**_** He banged the back of his head into the trunk of the tree in frustration. **_**I have a terrible feeling in my gut...a feeling this is going to end badly for her. I trust her, more than she'll ever know, but I can't lose her again! Without the tea and the sutra's, I don't think the chant will be enough to subdue the demon within her. And what's going to happen when we reach Midoriko's cave tomorrow? **_**A gentle breeze of warm air blew through the leaves of the Sacred tree, drying the unshed tears at the corners of Inuyasha's eyes. He lifted his gaze to the heavens. **_**Tell me what to do...**_** The breeze seemed to envelope him, whispering in his ears, **_**Shienjite...(Believe)...Shienjite...**_** The corner of his mouth twitched. "Well, I guess that's as good an answer as any." Inuyasha jumped gracefully from his perch. Looking to make sure no one was around, he turned to the tree, and bowed low. "**_**Arigato**_**."**

**Later that night, Keade suggested the two newlyweds should spend the night in the temple shrine. This was to not only give them some privacy, but as it was sacred ground, it may help aid Kagome in sealing the demon. Inuyasha paced the floor of the temple house, anxious to begin. Kagome had gone to the hot springs to try to "find some sanity", or at least that's what she told him. They hadn't spoken much about what happened at the sacred tree, just embraced in silent apology. **

**After spending most of the day in the headman's house, trying to haggle about living arrangements, (they couldn't stay with Keade forever!) Inuyasha and Kagome were assured that the men of the village would see to everything, that they needn't worry. Kagome joined Sango to plan the upcoming wedding, and Inuyasha and Miroku met with the village carpenters. When the villagers heard the news that Kagome-sama had wed Inuyasha, a grand feast was planned for that night.**

**Inuyasha could still hear the revelry down in the village, the sounds of music and laughter drifting up to him. He smiled at the memory of Kagome, dressed in a simple kimono, dancing with the young men of the village. **_**This is a luxury Kikyo-sama would never have thought to indulge in, **_**he heard one of the men say to another. **_**Yes,**_** the other was quick to agree,**_** she would never lower herself to celebrate with such abandon! **_**Inuyasha had opened his mouth to let loose a tirade on the gossiping men, when Kagome smiled at him. The two women may share the same soul, but their personalities were as different as night and day. He smiled back to her, and moved toward her...**

**Thinking back on it, Inuyasha could clearly see the differences in the two. Kikyo took her duties as a preistess very seriously, leaving little time for things like dancing. Kagome was a free spirit, compassionate to a fault, wanted to see the good in every one, even his brother. He stopped pacing and chuckled to himself. **_**That woman is determined to bring my brother into the family fold... **_**Inuyasha thought wryly. **_**I almost feel sorry for Sesshomaru! The poor bastard doesn't even know what's about to hit him!**_

**"What's so funny?" Kagome queried as she slid the doors closed. Her appearance was familiar, yet out of place here. She was practically swaddled in her long fuzzy blue bathrobe, hair twisted into a large white bath towel. Inuyasha had seen her like this so many times in recent weeks, but it seemed somehow wrong now.**

**"Kagome, how long are you going to keep dressing like you do in your era? I thought you were committed to settling in this era?"**

**She frowned at him. "I am! But you can't expect me to just up and abandon everything that's comfortable to me over night."**

**"But you've been here for two full years, don't you think it's time..."**

**Kagome approached him, and stabbed a finger in his chest. "Before we get into another huge fight over something stupid," she said sternly, "let's get a few things straight. First, you can take the girl out of the modern era, but you're never gonna take the modern era out of the girl. Second, I am fully committed to you and settling here, but a few things are going to be on my terms. I will wear the traditional kimonos most of the time, perhaps even the Hakama of the priestesses. But if we are required to go into battle, or travel extensively, I will wear what is comfortable! Third, I will not become the thoroughly submissive wife to your dominant male. We are partners, in everything. Got it?"**

**Inuyasha threw up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay..." Kagome gave him a dazzling smile, a quick kiss on his lips and moved away from him to retrieve her brush from the back pack. She shook her hair out of the towel, took off the bathrobe to reveal the tank top and shorts she wore underneath. As she settled on the floor beside the futon, she asked him, "Would you rather I paraded through the village dressed like this?"**

**"No!" he was quick to reply. Inuyasha removed the red kimono of his haori, laid it on top of her robe, and sat behind her on the futon. Plucking the brush from her hand, he began combing out her raven tresses with his fingers. **

**Kagome purred with pleasure at his gentle ministrations. "I could stay like this forever," she said, letting his rhythmic movements relax her. "Do you think life will ever remain this simple for us, Inuyasha?"**

**"Keh, I hope not. This would get boring after a few hundred years!"**

**"You know what I mean!" She protested. **

**Inuyasha pulled her back against him. "Everything will work out, Kagome. Once we get through this whole mess with the jewel, I'm sure we can find a little peace." **

**"I'm nervous, Inuyasha."**

**"Me too. Just remember, we are a team. No matter what the bastard throws at us, we have to stick together."**

**"Right!" Kagome cried, almost too confident. She sat up, and turned to face him, hope shining in her eyes. "You and me against the world?"**

**"You got it!" he said fiercely. "Nothing can get past us! Ready to kick some demon spirit ass?"**

**Kagome nodded sharply once, placed her hands in the prayer position and waited for Inuyasha to assume his usual position. Inuyasha settled in front of her, giving her a quick cocky grin before closing his eyes. The chanting began.**

**Kagome immediately noticed that something was wrong. Instead of the fluttering, there was a sharp, pulsing pain that seemed to vibrated her very soul. She refused to panic, concentrating instead on the faint sound of Inuysha's voice. As though sensing her distress, Inuyasha tightened his grip on her hands, slowly releasing his energy into her. **

**As soon as he began, Inuyasha's spirit energy was repelled. His eyes flew open, and was shocked at the aura surrounding Kagome. Her normally pink aura was quickly fading to black, pulsing around her like a living force. Her chest was heaving, but Kagome seemed to breathing normally. He quickly closed his eyes again, redoubling his efforts to join his spirit to hers. **

**Kagome was screaming out for him in her mind, unable to find his spirit energy on her own. **_**You make this too easy Miko! Without potions or sutras, you cannot bind me! I told you, you are too weak to defeat me! **_**The demon laughed cruelly. Kagome delved deeper within herself, seeking help from anywhere possible, the demons laughter echoing all around her.**

**Inuyasha finally pushed past the demons barrier, and could instantly feel the change in Kagome. Instead of the warmth of her love and compassion that usually surrounded him, it was cold and dark, and whatever was at work inside her heart was putting up a constant resistance to his energy. He called out to her, and could barely hear her responsive cry. He couldn't sense Midoriko's spirit either. The hairs on the nape of his neck stood up with the impending sense of danger. **_**Fight Kagome! Don't give up! No matter what happens, don't stop fighting! **_**Suddenly his skin began to sizzle, and the blood in his veins began to burn. **_**Damn! **_**he thought to himself, **_**Her energy is trying to prevent the possession! What the hell do I do now??**_

**Kagome could feel the demon taking over, could feel it pushing Inuaysha away. Midoriko's voice came as a weak, distant whisper in her mind. **_**Help him, Kagome...don't become lost in your fears...he is trying to reach you...fight, Kagome, or you will lose so much more than you've imagined...**_** Kagome fought with the only power available to her. She concentrated all her energy on the very core of her soul, and gathered the faint presence of Inuyasha's energy to join with hers. Kagome knew what she had to do; purify the dark energy swirling through her. She just prayed they would both make it out of this alive. Kagome released the purifying energy in a sudden explosive burst. Kagome and Inuyasha were surrounded by a brilliant light, as though a star had crashed to the earth. They both cried out at the searing agony, thrown apart from each other by the force of the blast.**

**Miroku and Sango noticed the light that erupted from the temple, and raced to check on their friends. The scene they stumbled upon made their hearts stop. The room was in shambles, the screens on the doors torn, the futon charred. Inuyasha lay slumped against the far wall, smoke rising from the skin on his hands, Kagome in a heap on the floor across the room, niether one of them moving...**

_**Well, there you have it..I realized I hadn't left you ppl with a cliffie for a while..review plz! The action picks up again in the next chapter, so if you have any ideas on how to torture these two...review and let me know!**_

**_To wbaker5286: I knew you would appreciate the value of the mother/daughter talk before the wedding...I had you in mind as I wrote that bit. As for the vows, this was both the easiest and the most difficult part to write, the feelings were all there, swimming at the top, but getting the words just right was a real challenge. thank you for letting me feel like I got it right! I had the bulk of this chapter written a long time ago, but felt it was missing so many elements, so it took a while for me to be satisfied with it...I'm glad it worked!_**

**_To clnv: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I've been working up to it for so long, and was so excited once I got there! I think I worked harder on that chapter than any of the others so far! I'm so glad that I was able to convey all the things that I felt when I wrote it! that alone gives ME the warm fuzzies!!! I apologize for being away so long, and thank you so much for the love and concern you put in your messages to me! I did get to read your final chapter...but more of that in my review of it!!!! I am honored to call you and wbaker friends..._**

**_To Sasuke5010: I am glad you are enjoying my feeble attempt at fiction...all of these characters are near and dear to me, and it's nice to know I am doing at least a little justice to them! I hope you enjoyed my latest installment and look forward to your reviews..._**


	21. Chapter 21: Merging

_**Gomen, minna-san!! (sorry, everyone!!) I know this was a long time coming, again...things are really beginning to tie together for our fave couple, while at the same time, new problems are arising...causing one huge brain cramp for yours truly!!! So just bear with me while I let these two tell me how it's going to unfold!!! They sure don't make it easy!!! **_

**_Haven't done this for a while...oops!_**

**_Disclaimer: obviously I wasn't good enough this past year, or else Santa ignored my request to leave Inuyasha wrapped in a big red bow under my tree...he still isn't mine...sobs_**

**Chapter 21**

**Merging**

**"Sango," Miroku ordered sharply, "go get Keade! But try not to alarm the other villagers!"**

**The demon slayer stared at him in a daze, unable to fully comprehend the scene before her. "Yes, I understand..." Tears welled in her eyes as she took in the limp form of her dearest friend. "Please, Miroku..." The plea in her voice made it unnecessary to finish.**

**"I will do all that I can, my love. Now, go, quickly." The distressed monk moved first toward Kagome as Sango fled the temple. He could see the slow rise and fall of her chest, and felt the pulse of her heartbeat when he placed his hand at the side of her throat. "Thank Buddha, she's alive," he whispered with relief. Miroku gently moved her head so he could check for any wounds.**

**As he moved her still wet hair out of the way, the sight he beheld made him gasp. At the base of her skull, was a shock of silvery white hair that ran the full length of her once raven tresses. Miroku frowned as he gently lay her head back down.**

**Moving quickly across the room to Inuyasha, Miroku checked the hanyou's breathing and pulse. Inuyasha had somehow sustained burn injuries to his hands and forehead, yet when the monk scanned the room, there was no sign of any fire or intense heat on anything. Not to mention, Kagome had no sign of burns on her body.**

**Miroku cautiously checked Inuyasha's head, only mildly surprised to find a shock of raven hair in almost the exact same area as Kagome's. **_**What in Buddha's name happened here?**_** he pondered. Just then, Inuyasha began to stir. with a low moan, he slowly opened his amber eyes, looking straight into Miroku's piercing blue gaze. Inuyasha shook his head slowly, trying to clear his vision. "Kagome!" he shouted as the memory of what happened came rushing back. He tried to rise, but Miroku quickly pushed him back down.**

**"Calm down, Inuyasha! Kagome is unconscious, but alive! What happened?" Miroku struggled to keep the hanyou down, so he could check for further injuries. Inuyasha struggled against him, desperate to see Kagome. **

**"The bastard tried to possess her again," he explained impatiently, "and was blocking me out the whole time. Kagome must have been in self defense mode, and she must have tried to purify the demon, but got me, too, since we were still connected." Inuyasha gave one final shove, pushing Miroku away from him. He ran to Kagome's side, gently lifting her to his lap. "Kagome..." he whispered lovingly. "Open your eyes, Kagome. You are safe now...you did it. Come back to me." There was no response, and Inuyasha began to panic. He shook her limp form gently, his words a bit harsher. "Kagome! Wake up!" Still no response. Inuyasha's anxiety level had now reached it's peak. **

**He rested his forehead on hers, gathering her close to his heart. With trembling hands, he stroked her hair and reached out to her in the only other way he could think of. Inuyasha concentrated on the beating of her heart. His lids drifted closed as he gathered what little spiritual energy he had left and pushed it through her. **

**Inuyasha searched for the connection to her soul, desperately pushing against the cold emptiness surrounding her heart. **_**There! That small spark of light! Hang on Kagome, I'm coming for you!**_** Inuaysha reached deep into his heart, pulling just a little more strength from it. He sent his energy, almost completely spent now, to that flickering light, praying he was strong enough to reach Kagome. The light dimmed for just an instant. Inuyasha's heart sank, dreading that he had been too late.**

**Then the light suddenly flared, and he could sense her aura. And Midoriko's as well. Inuyasha opened his eyes, and waited expectantly with bated breath. **

**Finally, Kagome's lids fluttered open. Her vision was a little fuzzy around the edges, and no matter how many times she blinked, it wouldn't clear. "Inuyasha?" That one word held a thousand questions.**

**"Are you alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her eyes. They were...gold, just around the edge of her dark chocolate orbs. "What happened Kagome? Do you remember?"**

**Kagome sifted through the fog that had settled in her mind. Disjointed flashes of memories bounced just out of reach, over-ridden by sensations of fear and panic. "I...tried to purify? I couldn't...then you were there..." She let out a frustrated breath. "It's too fuzzy. Nothing makes sense." Kagome rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm so tired."**

**Inuyasha resumed stroking her hair. "Sleep, then. We'll straighten it out later." He rested his cheek against the top of her head, breathing in her scent to reassure himself that she was alive.**

**Miroku finally stirred, having watched the scene in silent fascination. **_**Just how deep does their connection go?**_** he wondered. "Inuyasha," he questioned quietly, "what just happened? How did you manage to revive Kagome?"**

**Inuyasha looked at the monk, his lids half closed, and replied, "I called out to her spirit. I have to tell you Miroku, this is beginning to scare the shit out of me. I almost didn't reach her in time." Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of rapidly approaching foot steps.**

**Sango burst through the doorway, skidding to a halt. Frantic eyes searched the room, quickly falling upon the still unconscious figure in the hanyou's lap. "Is she-"**

**"Sleeping," Inuyasha informed his friend simply.**

**Sango looked to Miroku for affirmation. The monk nodded as he beckoned her to join him. Torn, Sango stood in the middle of the room. "Keade is on her way. She wanted to gather some things before coming here." Lowering her body onto her knees, she looked worriedly at Inuyasha. "Are you alright? Those marks on your face and hands..."**

**"Burns. Kagome tried to purify the demon, and I got hit with it, too. I'll be fine by morning."**

**Miroku returned to his interrogation. "Inuyasha, you said you almost didn't 'reach' Kagome. I don't understand. You were holding her in your arms."**

**Inuyasha sighed. He really was drained, and it was beginning to take it's toll on his body. Tiredly, he explained, "I had to use what little energy I had left to reach her spirit, which was trapped in a barrier of dark energy around her heart. This bastard is absorbing Kagome's powers, and using them against her." His gaze rested on Kagome, angelic in appearance as she slept. "We can't keep doing this. The demon is becoming stronger. If Kagome keeps this up much longer, she may lose." Determined eyes swiveled to his companions. "I won't let that happen! No matter what, I'm going to kill this son of a bitch!"**

**Sango tried to soothe the visibly upset hanyou. "We _will_ find a way, Inuyasha. I'm sure we will find some kind of answers at Midoriko's cave." Keade appeared at that moment, a basket filled with bandages and ointments in her arms. "Keade-sama, Inuyasha has sustained burn injuries. Kagome, he assures me, is unharmed, merely sleeping."**

**"I told you, I'll be fine by morning," Inuyasha growled, his nose crinkled in distaste. "Keep that vile smelling stuff away from me!"**

**Sango smiled as she rose. **_**That's our Inuyasha, always grumbling when he obviously needs medicinal treatment.**_** The slayer began straightening the area around the futon. **

**Keade knelt before Inuyasha, assessing the purplish welts on his skin. "These are purification burns, are they not?"**

**Inuyasha nodded, eyes guarded.**

**"Your demon blood will not be able to heal these wounds as easily as normal burns. Ye must let me treat them." **

**Inuaysha shook his head. "Get away from me, Hag! I said I'll be fine!"**

**"Nay, Inuyasha. Think about what Kagome will feel when she sees them!"**

**He did think about it, and he knew she would feel responsible for his injuries. Just as he knew that Kagome's misplaced guilt would take root in her heart. Inuyasha finally relented, but was loathe to release Kagome. **

**Sensing his distress, Miroku crouched in front of Inuyasha, and held out his arms. "Please, allow me."**

**Reluctantly, the hanyou surrendered his beloved mate. Miroku cradled Kagome gently to him, and carried her sleeping form over to the futon. Sango pulled the covers back, and the monk placed Kagome gently onto the bedding. The slayer tenderly tucked the blanket around her friend, then smoothed the wisps of hair gently off Kagome's face. **

**As Keade smeared the foul smelling, greasy concoction onto his skin, Inuyasha looked at each of his friends as they watched over Kagome. **_**They love her, almost as much as I do. Kagome has touched so many people. She managed to make this rag-tag group of people a family. She has healed the wounds we all carried deep within us. So why is she so cursed?**_

**But he knew the answer. Though their wish seemed unselfish, Inuyasha knew it was. They hadn't brought her back for any greater purpose. They used the power of the Shikon no Tama to revive Kagome so that she could continue to live by their sides. And now, Kagome was paying the price for it.**_** This is all my fault, and somehow I have to find a way to fix it.**_

**Keade finished dressing his wounds, binding his hands tightly with the long strips of cloth. Inuyasha nodded his thanks, and the old priestess beamed with pride. Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet. Limping slightly from sheer exhaustion, he made his way to the futon. As Miroku got up to stand beside the hanyou, Inuyasha clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you," Inuyasha whispered solemnly.**

**Miroku smiled at his friend. "We all love her, Inuyasha. You will never be alone in protecting her." Miroku gestured to Sango that they should leave. Sango came around the bed to hug a surprised Inuyasha. "She is the sister I never had. I will lay down my life for her. For both of you." She joined Miroku at the door, wrapping one arm around his waist. The couple bid him good night and left.**

**Keade hesitated, watching the sleeping girl. "Inuyasha, this girl means so much to so many people. She is a light in the dark lives of the people in this village. She is respected and revered far more than my sister was, and the legend of her deeds will live far beyond our years." She lifted her wise eye to meet his. "I don't believe the fates would be so cruel as to take her soul away from you again. I think, perhaps, you have both suffered enough."**

**Inuyasha watched the old miko take her leave. "I hope you're right, Keade." He settled down next to Kagome, pulling her close to him as sleep quickly claimed him.**

**Kagome woke with a start. The sound of rain falling heavily upon the clay roof was unexpectedly loud in the small room. She looked down upon her peacefully sleeping husband, and frowned. She was sitting upright, yet she could clearly hear the sound of his heartbeat! **_**What the fuck is going on?**_** she thought frantically. **

**Thunder resounded outside the temple, and Kagome covered her ears. It was as though the distant lightning had struck the earth right beside her.**

**Inuyasha sat up, instantly awake. "What's wrong, Kagome? Why did you cry out?"**

**"Stop yelling at me!" She blurted, pressing her hands tighter to her head.**

**"I'm not yelling!"**

**"Yes. You. Are!" she screamed back. She saw his ears lay flat at the piercing sound. "I can hear you just fine, even with my ears covered!"**

**Inuyasha scowled at her. Dropping his voice to a mere whisper, he retorted, "What the hell is your deal, Kagome? I haven't even raised my voice!" Another roll of thunder, and Kagome was cringing. The sound seemed to reverberate throughout her body.**

**"Everything is so loud!" Kagome looked at him through the darkness. "And I can see you. Clearly. But everything looks so ... weird. The colors are off, somehow."**

**Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders, his heart rate escalating with anxiety. "Is it a sort of strange blue-ish -green tint?"**

**Kagome's eyes widened. "Yes, that's it exactly! Inuyasha, what's happening to me?"**

**The hanyou closed his eyes. **_**How could this be?**_** His mind raced. **_**It's not possible...is it?**_** "Kagome, I think I know, or at least have an idea..." He sighed, gently removing the hands that covered her delicate ears. "Just how much of my strength did you absorb?"**

**"I- I'm not sure. It all happened so fast, and I wasn't even aware of what I was doing really..." It was then Kagome noticed the bandages around his head and covering his hands. "Oh my God! I purified you again, didn't I?"**

**"Yeah, but I don't think it was me you were targeting this time. Kagome, when you absorbed my strength, I think you may have also taken some of my youkai power."**

**"Youkai...what are you talking about?" Her brain refused to accept what he was trying to tell her, but her heart somehow knew the truth.**

**Inuyasha nodded. "Do you remember what happened the first time we tried to seal the demon?"**

**"You mean how my eyes changed?"**

**"Uh-huh. Well, when you came to earlier, they were the same. Brown rimmed with gold."**

**"Oh, God." The anguished whisper pulled at Inuaysha's heart. "So, what you're telling me is, basically, that I somehow absorbed some of your abilities?"**

**"Yep. And my energy was just about as drained afterward this time." At the worried look in her eyes, Inuyasha quickly reassured her. "I'm fine, really, just a bit worn out. It's you I'm worried about."**

**Kagome snuggled into him, letting his warmth envelope her. She relished the sense of security he exuded. "What now?" Kagome couldn't keep the anxiety from her tone. Nor could she stop her body from trembling with this new feeling of uncertainty. **

**Inuyasha pulled her down to lay curled against him, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Try to sleep, Kagome. There's nothing else we can do about it right now. Besides, the effects may only be temporary, just like before."**

**"What if they aren't temporary?"**

**Inuyasha expelled a long breath. He hated when she put voice to his own fears. "Then we just add it to the list of things we already have to deal with."**

**Kagome was pulled slowly from the depth of slumber by an annoying **_**"thunk, thunk"**_** sound. She groped groggily for her alarm clock, but when her hand made contact with a firm body and a gentle "oof", she sat upright. **_**That's right, we're back in the feudal era, **_**she thought. The events of the previous evening came flooding back.**

_**Thunk, thunk...thunk, thunk...**_**the sound was dimmer now, but she could still hear it. She turned slightly, looking down into Inuyasha's sleepy eyes. **_**Thunk, thunk, thunk...thunk, thunk, thunk...**_**the pace of the sound increased slightly. Kagome concentrated on the sound, finally figuring out it was her husbands heart beat she had been hearing. "Shit!" she swore vehminantly as she turned away from him.**

**"Kagome? What is it?" Inuyasha sat up beside her, bringing her chin up so he could meet her gaze. **

**Kagome snapped her head away, refusing to let him see her eyes. "So much for the effects being temporary," she muttered.**

**Of course, with his heightened hearing, he heard every word. "Talk to me, Kagome." When she still wouldn't look at him, or answer him, Inuyasha let his frustration take over. "Damn it, Kagome! Don't shut me out!"**

**Enraged, Kagome stood and began pacing furiously. She wouldn't look at him! **_**He's told me he loves the color of my eyes, what if this new...change...repulses him? What will I do then? **_**Self doubt ate at her, her blood pressure spiking dramatically. **_**I couldn't bear it if Inuyasha turned from me now. Not after finding out what we could really have together...**_** Tears of hurt and pity leaked from the corners of her tightly squeezed eyelids. She heard him rise from the futon, and step into her path.**

**Inuyasha reached out for her, but the instant his hands brushed her flesh, Kagome jerked away. "Don't come near me!" she cried. Inuyasha took a pained step away. He could smell the difference in her scent, could practically hear the raging blood as it coursed through her body. His eyes widened when her aura pulsed slightly. He quickly grabbed her arms, forcing her to face him.**

**"Open your eyes, Kagome!"**

**Kagome finally complied. Fury, fear, doubt, and self pity all swirled in the now red eyes. Kagome placed her hands against his chest and pushed him away with every once of strength she possessed. "Get the fuck away from me, Hanyou!"**

**Inuyasha cried out at the blast of spirit energy. That, coupled with her forceful shove threw him across the room to crash against the wall. Wood splintered upon impact, and the entire wall shuddered. "K-Kago-me?" he stuttered.**

**Kagome glared at him with narrowed eyes. "Just stay away from me!" she hissed, then turned and ran out of the temple. Inuyasha watched, dumbfounded, as she raced down the stone steps. **

**He followed, at a slower pace. He instinctively knew where she was headed.**

**Kagome ran for all she was worth, her feet barely making contact with the ground. She paid no attention to the villagers, or their calls of greeting. Her soul was crying out, begging for her to slow down, to calm the storm raging in her blood. But for once, she didn't want to. This feeling of power was more intoxicating than the mist of the Sacred Sake. Her lips quirked a bit at the memory, but her blood raged once again at the thought of Sango hanging all over Inuyasha. **_**I'll kill the bitch for touching what is mine! **_**She skidded to a halt, turning her sights back toward the village. Panting, Kagome gently sniffed the air, but was unable to determine which of the scents was actually her prey.**_** It doesn't matter. I know where the conniving slut is...**_** Just as she turned in the direction of Keade's hut, a blur of red slammed into Kagome and scooped her over it's shoulder.**

**"Oh, no you don't!" Inuyasha told her. "I'm not letting you back into the village until you've calmed down." Inuyasha carried her screaming, writhing body through the forest. Once reaching the Sacred Tree, he lept up into it's limbs. Inuyasha dumped her onto one of the sturdy branches, then jumped gracefully to the forest floor.**

**"You stupid mutt!" Kagome screeched at him. "Get me down! Fight me like a man!"**

**"Not a chance, Kagome," he yelled back, settling between the roots of the tree. "You are out of control. I'm not getting you out of that tree until you snap out of it!"**

**Kagome sat back with a huff, muttering curses down upon him. The serenity of the Sacred tree began to seep into her, slowly calming the demon blood within her. She rested her head back against the trunk of the tree, closing her eyes. **_**Why the hell is this happening to me? What does it all mean?**_** Kagome could feel her pulse slow, the pounding in her head fade. Her body grew lax, and she thought,**_** this is bad...**_**She tried to call out to Inuyasha, but no sound emerged. **

**Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of leaves rustling above him. He lifted his eyes to where he had left Kagome high in the tree, and his heart stopped when he saw her limp, unconscious body slip from her perch. His lightening fast reflexes took over, as he catapulted himself upward, nimbly catching her in mid air. Once safely on the ground, he assessed her condition. She was still breathing, her heart beat steady and strong. He sighed with relief as her eyelids fluttered. "Kagome?"**

**"Don't ever do that again," she said weakly. **

**"Only if you promise not to go demon on me again." When she blushed a bit, Inuyasha smiled. "Are you feeling better now?"**

**Kagome nodded. "That was quite possibly one of the worst experiences of my life. Is that what it's really like for you?"**

**Inuyasha sat with her cradled against him. "Don't know. What did it feel like for you?"**

**Kagome was loathe to dredge all those emotions back up, but her curiosity pulled at her. "I hated everything, including myself. I thought you would turn away from me, because I was different now, and this rage filled me. Everything after that was mostly a blur, but I remember feeling... blood lust. I needed to rip ... somebody apart." Kagome couldn't bring herself to tell him it was her dearest friend that was the object of the blood lust. "At that time, all I really knew was I loved the sheer power that consumed me. But now, the whole thing just scares the hell out of me."**

**Inuyasha gave her a comforting squeeze before answering. "Yeah, that's pretty much how it is. I always come out of it with this fear that the next time, I may turn my claws on you. But during the transformation, the craving to destroy everything in my path, the power of my youkai thrumming in my blood...it's addicting.**

**Kagome decided to lay her worst fears out in the open. Drawing a shuddering breath, she said, "Inuyasha, do you think that I'm somehow turning into the demon inside the jewel?"**

**"Keh! No, I don't think that. You just absorbed too much of my energy to seal the bastard. It'll wear off after a while." Inuyasha forced himself to sound cocky and overconfident, while, deep inside his heart, he knew better.**_** I do think the damn bastard **__**is**__** trying to possess you!**_

* * *

_**So there you have it, and I hope it was worth the wait!! Drop me a line, (aka: REVIEW!!!") and let me know!**_

**_To clnv: holds hand over heart I swear to never worry you like that again!!! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hadn't given you guys a "cruel, inhuman cliffie for a while now...thought it was time. I've really enjoyed our chats recently, and really love the bond we have...hope the long wait for this update was everything you hoped it would be!!_**

**_To Angelblaze2006: Thanks for the wonderful review, and I hope this chapter was able to answer all your questions! I look forward to hearing from you again!_**

**_To XelaKitsune: Aren't "evil cliffies" FUN??!! Thanks so much for the review, and you shouldn't let fear keep you from posting your fic...if you would like some help, or just an honest opinion, drop me a line! I'm more than happy to lend a hand, and my opinions are never cruel..._**

**_To wbaker5286: I simply adore reading your reviews! You always catch the subtle messages so clearly, and pick up on what I am trying so desperately to say through the characters! As for the "stress reliever" I recently watched a scene where, not consciously i think, they did something similar, so I decided to use it here. I've recieved messages where ppl think they don't argue enough. Personally, I got sick of the arguing constantly. But a little fanservice now and again doesn't hurt! I always thought the tree was VITAL to the storyline in the series, but it never got any real focus, it was just there as a reminder. I feel compelled to honor it's presence in both their lives, and this was the best way I could find. The last section was so difficult to write, but I'm delighted I was able to bring forth the tension and climax I was looking for! I hope this chapter continues that trend..._**

**_To Deonica: I know it will be a bit til you catch up, since you want to review each chapter as you go...but I wanted to thank you for all your encouragement, and I look forward to more of your helpful insight as you go along...and thank you for the nom on Eien Ni, I am excited to see how it fares in that category, there are so many talented authors I'm up against..._**


	22. Chapter 22: Shades Between

**_My deepest and most sincerest apologies to all of you...this chapter was not easy to write, and the life of a mother is often hectic! not to mention the fact that my beta's also have lives of their own and our opportunities to iron out the many wrinkles this chapter caused were few and far between at times! but here it is, finally! so please enjoy, and don't forget to drop me a review to let me know what you think!!_**

**Chapter 22**

**Shades Between Light and Darkness**

**Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the village a short time later. They walked hand in hand, talking quietly and smiling at each other. To everyone they encountered, the couple appeared to be taking a morning stroll, completely engrossed in each other. This is exactly how they wanted the villagers to perceive them. Kagome wanted **_**no one**_**, not even her closest, most trusted friends to know what had transpired in the pre-dawn hours of the morning.**

**The spring morning air was a bit nippy, so Kagome snuggled deeper into the fire rat haori Inuyasha had lovingly wrapped around her.**

**"Still cold?" he asked as he nuzzled her ear. **

**"A little," she replied, giggling at the way his breath tickled her neck. "But you are quickly fanning a fire!"**

**Inuyasha growled and made to grab her around the waist. Kagome squealed and danced away. "Come here wench," Inuyasha cooed. "I promise I won't devour you. Well, at least not right away!"**

**Kagome set her features to a stern, righteous expression. "I am a powerful miko in training, you ferocious demon! If you attack me, I will have to purify you!"**

**"What if I don't mean to kill you, Miko?" Playing along, Inuyahsa cracked his knuckles. With a menacing look he said, "Perhaps I'll just knock you out, then have my way with you, wench!"**

**Kagome gave him a sly smile. "You will have to catch me first!" She dashed away, shrieking in feigned distress. She weaved between curious villagers, ducked around corners and sought cover behind barrels of food. Kagome watched as Inuyasha passed by her before she turned to run in the opposite direction. Her laughter rang out across the small village. Inuyasha slid to an overly dramatic halt, and then gave chase once again. **

**The villagers began to gather in small groups to watch the young couple's game. The children jumped and cheered for their favorite player. The adults, however, argued over whether Kagome or Inuyasha was the better opponent as they began their daily chores. **

**Sango and Miroku emerged from Keade's hut just as Kagome raced past the doorway. They laughed at the sight of the playfully snarling Inuyasha that followed behind. The monk and taijiya exchanged a glance and a smile, and silently decided to join in the fun.**

**Sango took off after Kagome, following her friend down the path that led to the river. "Kagome! Wait up!" she called. **

**Sango smacked Inuyasha sharply on the shoulder when she overtook him on the path. "Oi! What was that for?" Inuyasha cried.**

**Miroku quickly caught up to the hanyou, and then slowed to match his pace. The sound of the girls' laughter carried back to them.**

**Inuyasha glanced at Miroku. "Who invited you two to join in?"**

**"Inuyasha, both of them need a break. Sango has been so depressed lately. Any chance to hear her laugh is a welcome one!" Miroku laughed, "Besides, I could use the exercise! It's been weeks since we had to do anything strenuous."**

**"Keh, whatever."**

**"So, what is the strategy to this game?" Miroku asked genially.**

**"To catch Kagome," Inuyasha growled dramatically, "eventually."**

**"Perhaps we should divide and conquer?"**

**"Sounds like a plan to me! You keep following them along this path. I'll cut them off before they hit the forest!" Inuyasha darted sharply to the right, and jumped up to the nearest roof top. Miroku watched as his friend quickly disappeared from view. In an attempt to lessen the distance between himself and his prey, the monk increased his own speed.**

**Ahead, the two females raced along the path. "If I know Miroku and Inuyasha," Sango stated, "they are plotting some incredibly simple strategy to catch us."**

**Kagome's laughter tinkled on the breeze. "Then we will just have to come up with an even simpler plan to thwart them!" Kagome assessed her surroundings. To the left was the river. To the right were the trees and shrubs that outlined the edge of the forest. "Sango, why don't we hide over there?" She pointed toward the low wall of a long ruined hut. "When they come looking for us, we jump out and surprise them."**

**"That's brilliant, Kagome!" Sango sped up with Kagome hot on her heels. The two ducked low behind the stone wall and waited. Sango spoke in a conspiring whisper. "So what do we do once they get here?"**

**Kagome stifled a giggle behind her hand. There was a mischievous glint lit in her eyes when she responded, "We tackle them, then run!"**

**Inuyasha raced through the forest with lightening quickness. He had to admit that he was actually having fun. The hanyou couldn't remember the last time they had taken the opportunity to just enjoy life. They had often played silly games along their journey to collect the shards to pass the time. Every once in a while, they would even listen as Kagome read them stories from the tomes she always carried. **_**Someday, she will read those tales to our children.**_** His heart skipped a little at the thought. **

**He burst through the tops of the trees, his face lifted to the warmth of the morning sun. **_**A family, **_**he mused.**_** After all these years, I will finally have a place to belong.**_** A calculating smile curved his lips. **_**But I have to catch the wench first! **_**Inyasha landed on the dirt path and lifted his nose to the air. The girls were close. They were hidden just around the bend in the road. He waited. **

**Miroku ran straight past the low wall that concealed the two girls. He never even looked in their direction, certain his prey would soon be approaching Inuyasha's location near the forest up ahead. The monk rounded the gentle curve, surprised to see only Inuyasha. His friend leaned against a tree, arms crossed over his chest. "Where are the girls?" he asked as he slid to a halt.**

**"You ran right past them, idiot." Inuyasha supplied lazily. "They are hiding just beyond the bend."**

**"So why didn't you capture them?" was the monks exasperated response.**

**"I was waiting for you! It's a bit difficult for one person to divide **_**and **_**conquer." Inuyasha smiled as he straightened. "Come on, monk. Follow my lead!"**

**The men walked along the road in silence. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks just before the curve, and shot a puzzled Miroku an apologetic look just before he smacked the poor monk on the head. "How the hell did you lose them?"**

**"Ow!" Miroku cried in genuine pain as he rubbed the back of his head. "And what the hell do you mean 'how did **_**I**_**lose them'?" Miroku thwacked Inuyasha on the head with his staff. "You were the one snoozing against the tree back there! They probably walked right past you!" The pair walked around the curve, continuing their "argument". **

**"Baka! I would have known if they got within a hundred feet of me," the hanyou replied, tapping the tip of his nose. His ears twitched when he heard Kagome vainly attempt to smother a snort of laughter. Inuyasha pointed toward the low wall, sharing a knowing look with Miroku. The monk nodded and picked up his pace. **

**"Well, then, why don't you use that superior nose of yours to find them!"**

**"Keh! Why should I? **_**I'm **_**not the one who lost them!" The two stopped directly in front of the wall, their backs slightly turned. Inuyahsa held up his fingers, silently counting down the seconds to the attack he knew was coming.**

**Three.**

**Two.**

**One.**

**"NOW!" Kagome yelled. The two women jumped up from behind the wall, and charged the figures facing the river. "Gotcha!" she cried as she leaped onto the hanyou's back. Sango followed suit, almost knocking Miroku to the ground.**

**"Who's got who, wench?" Inuyasha laughed as he jumped down the slope of the river bank. He reached over his head and grabbed Kagome under her arms, effortlessly dragging her over his shoulder. Kagome shrieked, squirming in his grasp as he held her over the gently lapping water.**

**"DON'T. YOU. DARE!" Kagome cried as she grabbed a fistful of his hair.**

**"And what are you going to do about it?" he laughed. "If you 'sit' me, you'll get wet anyway!" Inuyasha glanced back at the two figures wrestling in the grass. "Oi! Miroku! How are things going over there?"**

**"Couldn't be better," the monk grunted. Sango had just flipped him onto his back and was now perched on his stomach. **

**"Kick his ass, Sango!" Kagome cheered from her precarious position. "I've got everything under control here!"**

**Inuyasha gave his mate a devilish grin. "Oh, really?"**

**"You bet," she smiled impishly. "I've got you right where I want you!"**

**"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," he scoffed. "Your brain's broken."**

**Kagome just continued to smile at him as she suddenly let her body relax. Inuyasha was slightly startled by the shift and almost didn't have time to adjust his hold on her. He let her body drop slightly, catching her against his chest. She pulled his head down to whisper in his ear. "What makes you think I wouldn't enjoy going for a swim?" **

**Inuyasha's eyes went wide as her words echoed through his brain. "Kagome-"**

**She blew gently against the soft, downy hairs of his ear, which caused Inuyasha to shiver with desire. "Sit, boy." Those two words, uttered with a mere wisp of sound, were enough to have him bracing for impact. Kagome threw her arms around his neck, feeling the pull of the rosary's magic as they crashed into the chilled surface of the water.**

* * *

**The girls walked ahead of them, whispering and giggling to each other. It was a picture Inuyasha and Miroku burned into their memories. "It's moments like this," Miroku pondered out loud, "that make me truly happy."**

**"Yeah," was Inuyasha's only response as he watched Kagome wring more water out of his haori. **_**This**_**is the life Kagome deserves. **_**A life where she is free: Free to love, free to laugh, and above all, free to LIVE!**_

**"Inuyasha?" Miroku frowned at his friend's fierce expression. "What are you thinking?"**

**"I'm thinking she has suffered enough for this damn jewel. When is it finally going to be over for her? Is our choice going to haunt her forever?"**

**Miroku sighed heavily. "I fear the decision will be a curse for all of us, and we only have ourselves to blame. All we can do now, I'm afraid, is stand by Kagome-sama. We can aid her in her search for the answers, and be there to support her when the truth is revealed."**

**"And what if that's not enough this time? What then, Miroku? We all stand around her grave and pray? This thing is killing her from the inside! I can't fight it, I can't protect her from it!" Inuyasha could feel his hackles rise at the mounting frustration. He was tired of waiting, tired of hoping. He needed to take action! "I don't know about you, but I'm not willing to risk that much. Not now, not ever again!" **

**"Calm down, Inuyasha!" Miroku gave the women a serene smile when they turned curious glances in the boys' direction. He then turned to Inuyasha and spoke in a harsh, angry whisper. "Do you want to ruin the fragile peace they have right now? Let both of them enjoy this time! We all know the path is not clear, but if we walk it together, we can surmount any obstacles."**

**"Keh, save the pious shit for someone who believes, Monk." Inuyasha veered off the path to the village and disappeared into the trees, leaving the astonished monk alone.**

**"Hoshi-sama?" Kagome queried, "Where is Inuyasha going?"**

**"Ah-well, you see... " he stammered. **_**Damn you, Inuyasha! **_**"He-uh, went to check on something." Quickly catching up to the two suspicious women, he wrapped an arm around each of their waists. "Come, girls!" he declared with a too-wide smile. "What do you say we stop in at Keade's for a while, take in a good meal before our long journey?"**

**Kagome caught his wandering hand just before it dipped down to her hip. "All right, monk, out with it!" When he gave her the 'I don't know what you mean' look, Sango reached up and grabbed his earring, then gave it a short tug. Kagome gave him a stern look and demanded, "Tell me, Miroku, what you two were talking about."**

**"Kagome-sama, I can't betray his confidence... OW!" He glared at Sango. "That hurt!"**

**"Good," Sango said, a slight edge to her voice. "It was meant to hurt. Now tell Kagome what she wants to know!"**

**The monk glanced between the two beauties, each with an almost maniacal gleam in their eyes. "FINE! But if Inuyasha slays me, it's on your heads!"**

**"Spill it, Miroku!" Kagome twisted his wrist slightly, then nodded at Sango, who tugged a bit harder on the gold loop that dangled from his ear. "Tell me what has my husband storming off through the forest!"**

**"He's frustrated! He wants to slay the demon, rescue the girl, and save the world!" Miroku cried out in pain. When Sango released his ear, the monk sighed in relief, adopted his serene 'I am about to impart great wisdom upon thee' face, and explained, "The fact that the enemy cannot be cut down with Tetsusaiga or beaten with his fist enrages him. The fact that he blames himself for this whole mess doesn't help his emotional state either. I think he just needs space to come to terms with things."**

**Kagome looked doubtful. "I don't think it's space he's seeking, Miroku. If anything, he's looking for some hapless youkai to take his frustrations out on." The miko sighed as she let go of Miroku's wrist. "Listen, I'll meet you both at Keade's in a few minutes. I want to get some dry clothes on and pack our stuff before we leave." She waved to them both distractedly as she moved toward the path to the shrine.**

**"Do you think it's wise to leave her alone?" Sango wondered aloud.**

**"We don't have a reason to follow her." He noticed the crestfallen expression on his beloved's face. "Don't worry so, my love," Miroku consoled her. "Kagome will be fine for a little while. I imagine she needs the time to settle her mind and heart as well. I have a feeling the next few days will indeed be trying for her."**

**Sango watched Kagome walk further away as Miroku steered her toward Keade's. "I have a really bad feeling about this, Miroku. Perhaps we should wait--"**

**With a firm voice, Miroku interrupted her. "No, Sango. The longer we wait, the worse this will become. They have to find a way to defeat this, to break the curse we unwittingly placed upon Kagome, and we must do everything we can to help them." He gave Sango a loving smile, then changed tactics. "Besides, this may be the only opportunity to see if Kohaku is hiding near your family's former home. We have searched everywhere else."**

**A thin sheen of tears glazed Sango's eyes at the mention of her estranged sibling. "We have searched my village twice already, Miroku. There was no trace of him!"**

**"Perhaps something will have changed in the weeks since we were last there. Have faith, Sango. We will find Kohaku when he is ready to be found."**

* * *

**The small group had finally set out on their journey to the slayers village. The monk and Sango rode upon Kilala. Keade and Shippo were mounted upon her dark roan mare, following further behind.**

**Kagome smiled to herself. From her perch on Inuyasha's back, the young miko watched the scenery fly by. The day was exquisite in its beauty. The sun shone in a sky of purest blue and the rays warmed the earth as they called forth the blooms of late spring. Kagome turned her head to let her chin rest on Inuyasha's shoulder. In a quiet voice, she asked, "Inuyasha?" **

**"Hmm?"**

**"Where did you go this morning?"**

**"Hunting," was his simple response.**

**"Oh. That's where I thought you went."**

**Inuyasha frowned. "You sound disappointed, Kagome."**

**The girl released a soft chuckle as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. "No, not really. I actually expected you to do it sooner, to be totally honest. All these weeks, you've been confined to the modern era. Not too many demons to fight there."**

**"Just one that can't be seen," he muttered.**

**"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," Kagome whispered, the remorse in her voice was nearly palpable.**

**"Don't be stupid, Kagome! If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I'm the one who agreed to using the jewel. I just...I couldn't let you go." He increased his pace in an attempt to calm his building frustration. "If I had known the damn thing would curse you like this, I never would have agreed."**

**"We are going to win, right?" She asked tentatively.**

**"We have to Kagome. I don't care what Midoriko said about everything else. We have to win this for us, alone. I want a life with you."**

**"Thank you, Inuyasha," she murmured, letting her eyelids drift shut. "Do you mind if I take a nap?" she yawned widely.**

**"Lazy wench." He felt her smile against his shoulder. "Get some rest. We'll be at Sango's village soon."**

* * *

**When the group arrived that afternoon, they set to work finding and fixing up suitable shelter. The few dwellings that were still mostly whole just needed a few patches on the roof or coverings on other openings. The women were sent to gather wood for the fire pits, and fresh water for cooking and drinking. The three men began work on the make-shift repairs. **

**As the sun began its slow decent toward the western horizon the group sat resting in the now repaired shelter of a hut. Kagome chose this time to inform them all that she and Inuyasha would go to the cave after the evening meal.**

**"Do ye think it is wise that the two of ye should go alone?" Keade asked. **

**"I think it may be safer for everyone else that way," Kagome responded. "I'm not sure what's going to happen in there, and I don't want anyone else getting hurt."**

**"Perhaps," Miroku interrupted, "but what if the being is able to manifest itself?"**

**"Then I'll slice it up with Tetsusiaga!" Inuyasha barked. "I've been waiting for the damn thing to show itself!"**

**"Nay, Inuyasha, I do no believe that is what Miroku is saying." The old priestess clarified.**

**Kagome frowned in confusion. "Then how else could it manifest?"**

**"Before now, ye have been the only one to hear the demon, except for the times Inuyasha was 'connected' to it as well. If the demon has indeed been gathering it's strength from thy powers, then I fear it may be able to manifest itself through ye."**

**"But, how will you seal this thing if it possesses you completely?" Sango's tone held a distinct note of alarm. She turned sharply to Keade and said, "Kagome has had a hard enough time sealing the demon while it was still trapped in the jewel!"**

**"Kagome must find a way to control the powers of the jewel," Keade answered solemnly. The priestess returned her attention to Kagome. "Ye must find a way to control **_**all **_**aspects of the jewel's power, child. Even a being as evil as Naraku found a way to control the powers of the corrupted jewel. If ye do not find a way to do this, I fear it will control ye."**

**As the old priestess spoke, Kagome felt a small ball of panic grow within her chest. All of her attempts to control the powers of the demon had met with near failure thus far, not to mention the fact that she had yet to accomplish any of it on her own! "What if the jewel were removed? I could return to my era, and the doctor's could take it out --"**

**"No!" Sango cried. "Don't you remember how dangerous it was for Kohaku! That cursed thing may be all that is keeping you alive!" **

**Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes. "I remember, Sango. But what else can I do? I've never been able to do this alone! But if this continues, I may..." Her gaze swiveled to Inuyasha. "I may be even more dangerous than Inuyasha in his demon form."**

**Miroku released a soft sigh. "Keade and I have devised a plan of sorts, should it come down to that. After seeing what happened last night, we both agree the sealing incantation is no longer enough." When everyone in the room stared at him expectantly, he stated, "I will not reveal it now, because we don't know if the demon can hear what is being said. Just be assured, this is almost guaranteed to be effective."**

**"Almost?" Inuyasha barked harshly. "You expect me to entrust my mate's life to an **_**almost!?"**_

**"Do we really have any other choice?" Kagome spoke to him softly, choosing her words carefully. "Inuyasha, everything we have tried so far has been guesswork. And if Miroku and Keade both agree, then perhaps it will work. They would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. I think we should trust them."**

**Inuyasha looked at each of them in turn as uncertainty coursed through his heart. It was such a huge risk, and they had taken so many risks with Kagome's life recently. Luckily, none had gone horribly wrong. At least, they hadn't gone wrong so far. He saw the unwavering trust in her eyes, and finally relented. "I'll go along with this, for now. But if anything goes wrong, Monk, I'm holding you responsible!"**

**"Inuyasha!" Sango and Kagome both cried in protest.**

**Miroku held up a hand to silence them. "I understand, Inuyasha." The monk met his friend's gaze, eyes burning with determination and sincerity. "I would expect nothing less from you. To be honest, there is nothing you could do to me that would be worse than the guilt I would have to carry if this fails." Miroku's piercing blue gaze swung to Sango, although his words were still directed at his silver haired friend. "I know **_**exactly **_**what Kagome means to you. I also know how devastating it would be to lose her." He returned his eyes to Inuyasha, and then said softly, "I will do everything I can to ensure her well-being, my friend."**

**At that moment, Shippo and Kirara entered the hut. A string of large trout hung between them. Kagome exclaimed her pride in Shippo's successful fishing expedition, while Sango scratched the demon cat affectionately on the head. Even Inuyasha praised the kitsune cub, gruffly stating that Shippo had gained some minimal skill in providing food for the entire group. This backhanded compliment caused Shippo to beam with pride. Any compliment from Inuyasha was considered golden in his young heart.**

**The close knit group chattered amicably about Sango and Miroku's impending wedding. Plans were set in motion for the ceremony, and Miroku asked Kirara if she would be so kind as to bring Master Mushin and Totosai to the celebration. Sango was happy to allow her most trusted companion to complete this task. Shippo asked Kagome if he could go with Kirara. "Well of course you may go," she replied. "After all, Miroku's master will need someone to tell him exactly what the message is! You really are becoming a responsible young man!" While Shippo basked in his "mother's" compliment, Kagome released a sigh of relief. She had been desperately trying to find a way to get the young cub as far away from her as possible without hurting his pride. She really didn't want him to witness some of the things that might happen to her, especially if she were to slip into "demon mode" again.**

**Inuyasha gave her hand a gentle squeeze, letting her know he approved of removing their cub away from potential danger. Kagome gave him a tender smile, then leaned forward to test the fish. "Let's eat!" she declared with a wide smile.**

* * *

**The gathering of friends outside the gates of the Taiji-ya village exchanged farewells with the kitsune and transformed fire cat. Tears clouded Kagome's eyes as she tightly embraced Shippo. "Promise me you will be careful?" she asked with a slight catch in her voice.**

**"Of course he will, Kagome," Inuyasha scolded her gently. "Come on, let the poor kid breathe!" Inuyasha pried the blushing fox cub from Kagome's arms and plopped him on Kirara's back. "Don't let old man Totosai try to talk you into any lame training while you are there, Shippo! Tell him I want him at the village in four days time, or I'm going to hunt him down!" He gave Shippo a cuff on the shoulder. With a gentle half smile, he finished, "Take care of yourself, Pup."**

**Sango gave Kirara one last hug, whispering, "Watch over him, Kirara. If you sense danger, get him far away from it!" The great cat nudged her in acknowledgement. The five adults stood back and watched Kirara and Shippo take to the air, waving and smiling at them until they disappeared from site.**

**Inuyasha took Kagome's hand, but spoke to the others. "Let's go," he said quietly. "I want to get this over with."**

**"I -- I think I'll stay behind," Sango blurted out. "To -- to make sure everything is ready if you need it..." Sango's voice trailed off. For some inexplicable reason, she suddenly felt out of place. "Besides, I've been here almost all day, and haven't gone to visit the graves..."**

**"Is something wrong, Sango?" The concern laced with Kagome's voice caused her heart to skip unexpectedly. **

**"No, nothing's wrong!" she assured with a gentle shake of her head. "I'll just get the medicinal supplies ready, in case you need them. I really do want to visit the graves, too. I'll be fine, I promise!" She embraced her friend. "Good luck, Kagome."**

**Sango stepped away from her friend, and turned to her love. He looked at her with a question in his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't go looking for him," she whispered as she cupped his cheek in her palm. Miroku pulled her tightly to him. "I love you, Miroku. Please be careful."**

**The monk kissed her ear, softly responding, "Nothing can stop me from marrying you, Sango. I promise you that!" His right hand moved to her well rounded posterior, giving it a tight squeeze. The group braced for the usual reaction. They were all surprised to hear Sango's laughter instead of a resounding "SMACK!" She pulled away from him, a slight blush upon her cheeks. "Damn lecherous houshi," she commented playfully before walking through the gates alone.**

* * *

**As soon as the foursome arrived at the mouth of Midoriko's cave, Kagome felt the jewel begin to flutter in her chest. She leaned closer to Inuyasha, and felt his presence soothe her anxiety as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He stopped just before the barrier to face Keade and Miroku. "We are going in by ourselves first."**

**"Do ye beleive that wise?" Keade asked again, concern deepened the wrinkles in her brow.**

**Kagome replied, "I want to see which part of the jewel reacts to the power within the cave. If you two are with me, it may not react at all. If I need help, Inuyasha will come for you."**

**The couple turned and strode easily through the barrier. Kagome's fear grew with each step as they walked deeper into the cavern in silence. The fluttering of the jewel grew in intensity, but she gave no outward sign of discomfort. When they finally entered the Chamber of Midoriko, Kagome felt the flutter suddenly stop. **

**She separated herself from Inuyasha and motioned for him to stay where he was. Inuyasha frowned deeply but complied with the silent request. He watched as she cautiously approached the crystalline statue of Midoriko and the demon. Kagome stretched out a hand to touch Midoriko, but then suddenly cried out in pain. She pressed both hands tightly against her chest in an attempt to supress the sensation of the jewel trying to break free of her flesh.**

**Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she fought the searing pain ripping through her heart. The jewel was now pulsing wildly inside her, and the agonizing heat from it drove her to her knees. "Inuyasha! Help me!!" she gasped. Inuyasha flew to her side, reaching out to draw her to him. He noticed too late the blue aura that suddenly flared around her. As he gripped her shoulders, his hands were instantly singed with the raw power of her purification energy. Kagome lifted her pain-filled eyes to him when he jerked his hands away from her. "Please, Inuyasha," she begged, "make it stop! It hurts so much!" Tears trickled from her pleading eyes. Inuyasha tentatively reached for her once more, and watched as her aura fluctuated from the sizzling blue purifying aura, to the black pulsing demonic aura. **

**Inuyasha waited until the aura shifted to black once again. He made a grab for Kagome, but just as his hands brushed her shirt, the blue aura flared with a surge that vibrated the very air around them. Inuyasha was physically repelled by the blast of purifying energy, and landed several feet from Kagome. **_**"INUYASHA!!" **_**The pain-wracked miko screamed as she saw him crash against the floor. Her mind barely registered a faint and distant moan of pain, but it was quickly silenced as darkness enveloped her. **

**Inuyasha saw her body crumple to the ground. He tried to approach her again but encountered a barrier. He reached for the hilt of tetsusiaga, prepared to cut through the invisible wall between them, but a voice whispered through his mind, telling him, **_**"I cannot hold him for long, Inuyasha. Go, quickly. The monk will know what to do..."**_**Inuyasha hesitated for a split second. He looked up at the serene face of Midoriko, whispering, "Watch over her for me!" Then he ran like all the devils of the underworld were at his heels toward the cave entrance.**

* * *

**Kagome was surrounded by darkness, but it was unlike any darkness she had ever known. There were no shades of grey, or light of any kind. This was a darkness so complete it permeated her very soul. **

**Just as she was about to surrender to the darkness, Kagome was surrounded by a softly shimmering barrier. The pearlesant bubble kept the surrounding darkness at bay.**

**Her body had a strange feeling of detachment, as though she had no corporeal form. Wherever she was, it was a world without substance: no sound, no smell, no light of any kind aside from her own. She tried to call out to Inuyasha, but no sound sprang from her throat. Panic began to creep into her heart. She attempted to step forward, but her legs seemed incapable of movement. Kagome then tested her arms, and found she was able to move them freely. **

**Kagome once again tried to focus on her immediate surroundings as questions raced through her mind. **_**What is this place? Why am I here? Why am I alone? Am I dead? Has the demon finally won? **_**Kagome could feel her panic growing. Suddenly, a faint pink light appeared in the distance, slowly floating toward her. **_**Is that the Shikon no Tama?**_**It finally stopped directly in front of her. The jewel's glow flickered a moment, then exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Kagome moved her arm to shield her eyes.**

**The light faded, and Kagome peered over her forearm. Before her stood Midoriko, a vision of glass and starlight. Her battle armor had been replaced with a robe of gentle, shimmering white. The hem followed true in her wake, moving weightlessly through the air, and the long sleeves that draped from her slender arms fluttered inaudibly with each step she took. Kagome moved her gaze to the legendary miko's face. Long, silky tresses cascaded down her back, black as a raven's wing. She seemed to glide forward, and the shifting light of her aura glistened through the heavy strands. Eyes the hue of the deepest ocean exuded serenity as she graced Kagome with a gentle smile. Midoriko placed a hand over Kagome's heart that instantly quelled the young girl's panic. **

**A wave of peace enveloped Kagome, dispelling the darkness in her soul. She opened her mouth to speak, mildly surprised when Midoriko placed her fingertips over Kagome's lips. The shimmering woman shook her head.Kagome heard Midoriko's voice in her mind, **_**There is no need for spoken words here. Think what you wish to say. **_**Kagome tried to sort through the questions in her head, and finally plucked the most important one out. **_**Am I dead?**_

**Midoriko graced her with a genuine smile. **_**No, child. You are alive and well. **_

_**Then where am I?**_

_**You are in a safe place. Here, the youkai cannot reach us.**_

_**Where is Inuyasha? **_**Kagome thought frantically.**

_**Calm yourself, Kagome. Inuyasha is well. He is seeking help from your friends. We do not have much time.**_

_**Why can't I move?**_

_**Because your body is still rooted in the physical realm, only a small portion of your soul has crossed over here.**_

**Kagome tried to take a few calming breaths. The meager attempt for control failed miserably. **_**Ok, then, **__**why am I here**_

**Midoriko chuckles. **_**I think Inuyasha's impatience has rubbed off on you. Kagome, you are here to defeat the demon, once and for all. **_

**Kagome rolled her eyes. **_**I know that! I meant, 'why am I in this place'. **_

_**Inuyahsa asked me to watch over you while he went to seek the monk. This is the safest place to which I could bring your soul. Your physical body is surrounded by a barrier that serves two purposes: first, to protect you from the outside, second to seal the demon in. **_

_**So just how do I defeat this thing?**_

_**Do you really believe the solution to be that simple? If I had that answer, I would gladly have given it to you long ago. All that I can tell you is that you are destined to be the one to defeat it.**_

**Kagome felt like screaming. **_**I've about had it with destiny, Midoriko. I never asked for this! It was my **__**destiny**__**to unseal Inuyasha, my **__**destiny**__**to defeat Naraku, my **__**destiny**__** to purify the jewel. Tell me, when will it be my **__**DESTINY**__** to live my life? **_

**A sigh whispers through her mind. **_**The fates never anticipated your death, nor the fact your friends would use the power of the jewel to resurrect you. Your freinds inadvertently put a huge wrinkle in the order of things. **_

_**No kidding? **_**Kagome scoffed.**

_**There is no need to be sarcastic, child, **_**Midoriko scolded**_**You **__**were supposed to be the one to use the jewel. It was supposed to be your purity that would destroy it forever. As you guessed, the wish was not a completely selfless one, but the fates granted it because you are the Destined One. It is up to you to find a way to purify the jewel, you must now destroy the demon within the jewel.**_

_**Any hints?**_

_**I am sorry child, but I do not know anything more than what I have already told you. All I can say is you must hurry, time is quickly running out. Other lives are now at stake, innocent lives. If you wish to spare them, you must find a way. The incantations will not work for much longer. And if you are exposed to the demons powers for too long, there could be... **_**Midoriko paused, trying to choose her words carefully. **_**...permanent changes to your body.**_

**This was not what Kagome needed to hear. The dead priestess was also a little late on the information about the side effects. **_**Permanent...? Like what?**_

_**It is hard to say...complete possession, your blood could become tainted...there are many possibilities. You must hurry... **_

**Midoriko faded from sight, and Kagome suddenly heard Inuyasha calling to her from a great distance. She slowly opened her eyes, and pain washed over her anew. She cried out as the black aura flared once again. **

**In her mind, Kagome heard the demon taunt her. **_**So Midoriko thought she could hide you from me? Foolish girl, your body will be mine! I will enjoy devouring your soul! **_**Kagome's eyes glazed over, the deep brown slowly replaced by blood red. Her blood began pulsing as it quickly spread fire through her veins. Her friends ran to her as she slowly stood. They were all shocked to see her demonic transformation. **

**"Kagome," Inuyasha slowly reached a clawed hand out to her.**

**"Keep your paws off me, you filthy hanyou," Kagome knocked his hand away and growled low in her throat. "You disgust me, Hanyou! Always thinking you are superior to me, the great demon Ronketsu." Kagome walked to the stalgmite that encased the bodies of Midoriko and the demon. "You are no better than this miko bitch. This stupid human thought she could seal me away." Kagome scoffed, "Where is the mighty warrior priestess now?"**

**The monk approached Inuyasha while the possessed Kagome seemed distracted. "Inuyasha, we must get to Kagome while the demon is distracted." Miroku explained his plan in hushed tones to a frustrated Inuyasha and worried Keade. **

**Inuyasha agreed to the plan, albeit with serious reservations. He looked at the elderly priestess and asked, "Are you sure you can do this?" Keade nodded and began to whisper an incantation, a faint blue aura surrounding her.**

**Inuyasha cautiously approached Kagome and stood behind her. "Kagome, I'm here. I know you can hear me. Fight him with me."**

**Kagome chuckled evily. "I can see your brain is more human than youkai. Have you not realized that Kagome is now mine? You can no longer reach her. Soon I will devour her soul, and release myself from this weak human body." Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. She moved her eyes assessingly over his body. "Perhaps I will take your body instead? It's bound to last a little longer than this pathetic human."**

**"You sound just like Naraku, you bastard," he snarled. "Ready to devour anything that threatens you, because you are too damn cowardly to fight! He tried to devour Kagome once, but she kicked his ass! We're gonna beat you down just like we did him!"**

**Kagome's eyes flared red as the black aura pulsed violently around her. "You dare challenge me? You, a lowly hanyou?"**

**Inuyasha smirked, though inwardly he was struggling to remember that is was not his Kagome spewing such hurtful words from her sweet lips. "Yeah, you got it! I may only be a half breed, but I am the son of Inu no Taisho, the great dog demon who ruled the western lands. His blood courses through me, his yoki strengthens me. And it is his desire to protect humans from scum like you that drives me!" **

**Kagome seemed to hesitate, then laughed cruelly. "You wouldn't dare draw your sword against me! To strike me down with your sword would also kill your lovely human!" **

**Inuyasha relaxed his stance and shot the possessed girl a sardonic grin. "That's the best part about having friends with spiritual powers. I don't have to lay a claw on her to drive you back!"**

**Kagome's eyes widened. During the entire exchange, the demon had failed to notice the movements of the cave's other occupants. Miroku and Keade had positioned themselves on either side of her, though they remained a fair distance away. She looked first toward the aging priestess who stood hunched but steady. The fervor of her chanting belied an inner energy exceptional for one of such advanced age. Her hands quivered violently, but she never relented her grip on the onyx prayer beads that dangled from her fingers. Her gaze then flew to the young hoshi who firmly stood his ground, a sacred sutra clamped between his middle and index fingers. Kagome tried to back away, but came up against the crystline figures that were a testament to this eternal battle of wills. "What are you doing, monk?"**

**"Keade-sama!" Miroku shouted, his authoritative voice ringing through the chamber. "We must do this now!" He hurled the sacred sutra at Kagome where it clung to her forehead. The charge of spiritual energy made her scream as she tried to peel it off her burning flesh. The demon's agonized cries mingled with her own. Inuyasha surged forward, ready to catch her as Keade ended the incantation that sent the gleaming obsidian beads flying toward the girl. **

**The enchanted rosary re-formed around Kagome's neck so tightly it nearly choked her. Her body was wracked with spasms as she gagged and gasped for air. Her blood red eyes slowly returned to their normal deep brown hue. A look of confusion flashed across her face. When she opened her mouth to speak, her eyes rolled toward the back of her head and her body pitched forward. Inuyasha was barely able to catch her limp form before it crashed into the ground.**

**"Did it work?" Inuyasha asked as he lowered Kagome gently to the floor.**

**"We won't know until she wakes, Inuyasha," Keade replied cryptically. **

**"Keade-sama is right," Miroku added. "The Beads of Sealing may have little effect on a spirit this powerful. All we can really hope for is that they may aid in her ability to control it. There is simply no way of knowing at this point."**

**"Let me guess, this is where you both tell me 'be patient'?" he mocked. He lifted the unconscious girl into his arms, and walked from the cave. At the entrance to the expansive chamber, he called over his shoulder, "Well, my patience has officially run out!"**

* * *

**k, so there you have it!! I would like to thank all of you for taking the time to read, and REVIEW, my story...**

**I would also like to give a proper, and well deserved Thank you to Madma for all your time and effort reviewing and helping me to fix this chapter... without you, I would never have come this far!! And a really BIG thank you for letting me "steal" your words when they refused to cooperate with me!! You are an angel...really, I don't just love you for your grammatical skills!! you and clnv have saved this fic, on multiple occasions!! thanx for all the times you guys made me step away from it, made me laugh, and kicked my ass for being an emo-pansy!! **

**clnv...you are my anchor...I will be eternally greatful that I stumbled upon your fic, and that we have had the opportunity to truely become friends...thank you so much for helping me with not just this fic, but with everything I whine to you about!! You are my light in the dark...I look forward to our morning "chats" and latenite threesomes with matt!! It will come back to you, and when it does, it will be phenomenal!! loves you muchies!!**

**To wbaker: Your words outshine mine! You are always so encouraging, and your reviews always make me smile!! Thank you so much for your support, and even though I don't always reply, your comments are always appreciated!! I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and just remember, not all the words are always mine...I have two wonderful, living, breathing thesaurus' that contribute when words fail me!!**

**To brakken: Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews on the previous chapters! I laughed as I went through each of them!! and your review for "Seduction of a Hanyou" had me falling out of my chair with giggles!! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations...**

**and to all of the others who reviewed...Thank you for taking the time to review, and for your time reading this. I strive to improve my story with each chapter, and even all the "great chapter! update soon!"s are appreciated!! each "review alert" i recieve makes me happy, and my nerves get all jumpy cuz I can't wait to see what all of you think!! Please continue to update and bring a little sunshine to my normally hectic, yet uneventful existance!! (sorry, a little emo-pansy leaking out there...runs to find somewhere to hide from madma and clnv!)**


	23. Chapter 23: Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_**My sincerest apologies to all my faithful readers...Bittersweet Partings is temporarily on hiatus. A new fic has taken hold and my muses demand that I work on it. I have tried to continue this story, but whenever I do, I end up staring at the blinking cursor until I reluctantly give in and work on the other fic. If you would like to see what has me so consumed, check out **__**Darkness Before Dawn**__**, the current story I am writing. It's a far deviation from this story but my betas and reviewers all agree that it's pretty darn good! lol I promise that I will not abandon this fic, I will continue to try to work on it, I just cannot promise when I will be able to have anything that is post worthy. Please continue to be patient, and hopefully, if not new chapters, I will be able to post the revisions I've been working on for the earlier chapters. Domo Arigato, minna-san!!**_


End file.
